


Chispitas en Hawaii

by habntanger



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminism, Friendship, Love, M/M, Millonaire, Multi, Polyamory, Spain, Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habntanger/pseuds/habntanger
Summary: Por cuestiones de trabajo, los destinos de Habana y Bogotá, y los de Marsella y Tánger se cruzan.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Bogotá/Original Female Character(s), Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Marseille (La casa de papel)/Original Female Character(s), Marseille/Palermo, Palermo | Martín Berrote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, somos Olga y Rocío. Venimos a aportar nuestro pequeño granito de arena al fandom ya que hay algunos personajes a los que no se les ha hecho el caso que merecen... O eso creemos nosotras. Así que hemos decidido escribir el Spin-off de Marsella y Bogotá. A lo largo de esta historia, otros personajes de la serie irán apareciendo. 
> 
> Es un AU porque hemos utilizado a los personajes de la serie pero les quisimos dar un rol diferente, aunque haya algunos detalles reales. Hay múltiples narradores, algunas veces será desde el punto de vista de Bogotá y Marsella, y otras serán los personajes femeninos inventados las que narren la historia (Tánger y Habana). La narración es generalmente lineal, pero a veces da algunos saltos en el tiempo, por eso especificamos la fecha antes de cada escena.
> 
> Y más o menos eso es todo... Esperamos que os guste muchísimo. Nosotras hemos disfrutado un montón escribiéndolo... ¡Gracias!

#  **Escena 1**

**13 de Junio de 2020**

**16:09**

**Pontevedra, Galicia**

Me dolía hasta el último de los músculos de la espalda. Por dios, Tánger, ¿es que no vas a dejar nunca de ser tacaña? Cuántas veces me he jurado que no vuelvo a viajar con Renfe en clase turista. No hay nada más aburrido e incómodo. Qué mierda.

Estiro la espalda como puedo al bajarme del tren, sin perder de vista mi mochila. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, quizá algo más sucio y envejecido. Me dirijo sin demora a mirar el cartel de autobuses para saber cuánto tarda el que me llevará a mi ansiado destino: revivir mi infancia. Es la primera vez que me alejo de casa por ocio y no por trabajo. Aunque, bueno, más adelante contaré que este viaje de ocio ha sido un poco obligado... No todos los días dejas a uno de tus hermanastros tullido y le destrozas las manos al otro. En fin, ya lo he dicho. Parece que no sé guardar un secreto, joder, menos mal que esto solo es una narración fantástica que nunca podría ser leída o comparada ni relacionada con la realidad. Qué estupidez.

En fin, que me entretengo yo sola. ¿Qué chalet es más bonito? ¿El nuevo, con el tejado así planito, todo moderno; o el de toda la vida, que seguramente le pertenezca a una pareja indefensa de viejitos que creerán aún en la bondad humana y no habrán puesto alarma? Pues sí, en efecto, el nuevecito. Me cuelo entre la maleza hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la finca. Salto el muro sin demasiada dificultad y localizo desde el móvil el dispositivo de alarma: marca, modelo y software. Fácil. Ya está desactivado. Justo antes de entrar utilizo otro programa que me ayudará a saber si los dueños son extremadamente desconfiados. Pero no, no hay segundo sistema de alarma, así que la casa es ya toda mía.

Afortunadamente, la casa de los hipotéticos viejitos también está vacía y no hay más chalets en muchos metros de distancia, estoy sola. Así que salgo a la terraza para contemplar el mar. Oh, dios, ¿acaso hay algo más precioso que el mar? Bah, a quién quiero engañar. Claro que sí… No quisiera que se me juzgase, pero me gusta mucho más la sangre cuando brota y me acaricia las manos. Pero bueno, no quiero ser vulgar. Sigamos con lo que nos concierne. Creo que usaré la habitación de la niña, así, si encuentran algún desorden, nunca pensarán que una jamba aleatoria ha entrado como huésped para pasar en su casota unas vacacioncitas.

Decide mi cuerpo por mí que lo mejor es echarse una siestecita hasta que baje el sol y sea hora de irme a visitar un ratito la playa en la que tanto jugué algún día. Pero claro, para qué dejarme tranquila un solo minuto de mi vida. Tiene que sonarme el móvil. Nadie que conozca mi verdadera identidad tiene este número, así que tiene que ser alguien del trabajo, o de esa vaina que me da dinero, mejor dicho.

―Espero que sea la hostia de importante.

―¿Te digo cifras ya o quieres saber de qué va el tema?

―Vaya, vaya. Si es mi ladrona preferida ―sonrío y pierdo el sueño.

―Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

― _Touché._

―¿Dónde te pillo?

―En la playita, mi amor. ¿Dónde estás tú?

―¿Norte o sur?

―Norte.

―¿Este u oeste?

―Joder, estoy en Pontevedra, acaba ya.

 _―Relajaita_ , mora. Rúa Benito Corbal, número 27. El primer piso, vente cuando te salga del papo.

―Sí, mi reina, cuando me suba de la playiki. Que ya huelo que me vas a liar y al final no voy a ver ni las olas de cerca.

―¡Ay! ―suspira jocosa― ¡Hay que ver cómo me conoces!

Repito su frase en tono de burla y cuelgo el teléfono. Empiezo a pensar en qué coño quiere de mí y a quién me tendré que cargar esta vez porque ella no quiere ensuciar sus manos de sangre. «Tan grande y tan modosita, la madre que me parió» pienso mientras me levanto ya desvelada. Tan solo eran las cinco. Pero el atardecer ya parecía querer llegar, así que me cambio el traje negro por el pedazo de bikini _trendy_ que me llevé de regalo de la mujer de mi última víctima. Putas chinas, coño, siempre tan a la moda.

**18:25**

**Pontevedra Centro**

―¡Habanita, mi mami! ―nos abrazamos fraternalmente.

―Hola, hola ―me responde igual de contenta ― ¿cómo estás?

―Pues me he quitado la arena del coño como he podido, pero vamos, que bien. ¿Y tú? Vaya pisito más guapo te has _pillao._

―Es un Airbnb ―me responde riéndose y guiándome hacia la cocina― ¿Fanta de naranja?

― _Yes, thank you._ Bueno, no me dejes más tiempo en vilo, ¿qué pasó, pues?

―Necesito que mates a alguien ―dice mirándome a los ojos.

Finjo que me sorprende su petición y digo muy sorprendida « _who, me?»_ , así que ambas nos acabamos riendo. A fin de cuentas, fue así como nos conocimos. Al parecer tuvimos una presa común. Quien le hizo el encargo a ella quería una codiciada escultura que estaba en casa de un político corrupto que, aparte de robar a la ciudadanía, solía sacarse un plus firmando papeles que venían de Ucrania. ¿En serio, comprar bebés? No mientras esté en mi mano impedirlo. 

Así que mi plan era llegar, comentarle al Ministro que deseaba y anhelaba con todo mi ser un precioso bebé rubito. Decirle que, sin lugar a dudas, haría _todo_ lo que él me pidiese. Y justo cuando él quisiera cobrarse su supuesto derecho… ¡ _bum_! Una misteriosa daga le atravesaría el bazo burlando la octava y la novena costilla. La vida es tan simple… que hasta lo más inútil sirve para algo. Y hacerle desangrar a través de un órgano tan absurdo como el bazo hizo que dejase de violar mujeres y comprar criaturas a cambio de una firma. Uf, qué placer me da tan solo recordarlo...

El caso es que justo antes de que todo eso pasase, entré a la casa de mi víctima en potencia. Quería husmear, saber qué era lo que había para contemplar las posibles vías de escapatoria si algo salía mal. Pero para mi sorpresa, y también la suya, mi futura amiga Habana ya estaba allí.

―Quién cojones eres y quién te mandó a esta casa ―me dijo con cara de pocos amigos con una pipa apuntándome al coco.

―Afloja, bonita. No tengo ni puta idea de quién eres. 

―Me parece muy bien, entonces por qué estás aquí.

―¿Vivo aquí? ―me encojo de hombros tratando de encubrir mi identidad.

―¿Eres gilipollas? Tengo una puta pistola apuntándote a la frente, ¿te crees que estoy de coña?

―Deja la agresividad, chica. Posiblemente esté aquí por lo mismo que tú. Mi nombre es Tánger.

Se le cambia el gesto de la cara y, en efecto, deja la agresividad y baja la pistola. Los nombres en clave o, también llamados, segundas identidades eran la forma que los bandidos teníamos de reconocernos entre nosotros. Se notaba a leguas que no era una ladrona cualquiera que hubiera improvisado cómo llevarse aquel cabezón hecho de oro. No, no. Aquello estaba premeditado. Tenía herramientas y medios para hacerlo de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible, así que no podía decirle que me llamaba Cristina o Mercedes, solo Tánger me salvaría el culito.

―Joder, casi te meto un balazo.

―No me digas, yo creí que ibas a cazar un pínfano ―ironizo.

―Qué querías que hiciese, ¿ofrecerte una Fanta?

―Con que me digas tu nombre me llega, pecas.

―Habana. 

―Pues un placer, querida, mi número es el 211409HXT, búscame cuando lo necesites.

Nuestra identificación era como un DNI avanzado, pero se llamaba CICCP o Carnet Internacional de Criminal Clandestino Profesional. Para explicarlo de una forma simple, digamos que en la _deep web_ hay una base de datos donde se reúne toda la información de sicarios, ladrones, estafadores y todo tipo de especímenes del estilo. Cada uno crea su propio perfil y añade la información que cree conveniente. _No lies allowed._ La complejidad del sistema es tal, que solo alguien que pertenece realmente a estos grupos es capaz de entrar. Ningún _hacker_ jodería aquella base de datos porque se estaría jodiendo a sí mismo. Es nuestra red social privada, solo para los más privilegiados. Sirve básicamente para conocernos entre nosotros, por si alguna vez necesitamos hacernos un favor de colegas. Nada de contrataciones directas ni tampoco venganzas, es válido solo para arrimar el hombro y sugerir trabajos amigos. En el contrato que se firmaba cuando te suscribías, las consecuencias eran tan terribles y amenazantes que jamás nadie en sus cabales se atrevería a quebrantar aquel código y las normas que el Centro Internacional de Criminales Clandestinos Profesionales incluía.

―Yo soy el 231421DMP. Y perdona, tía.

―No te rayes, yo te hubiese puesto una navaja en el pescuezo. Bueno, o en otro lado donde alcanzase mejor, que una tampoco es muy alta, que se diga.

Provocarle la risa en ese momento fue algo determinante. Tan determinante que nos llevó a mantener el contacto y actuar juntas en más de diez ocasiones desde aquel día. Aquello nos unió tanto laboral como personalmente. Habíamos salido cuatro o cinco de veces de fiesta para celebrar nuestros éxitos. Dos chavalas jóvenes, disfrutando de la noche madrileña, bailando, bebiendo... como cualquier otra chica de nuestra edad. 

―Así que el mayor proxeneta de la provincia encima tiene como _hobby_ comprar joyitas. Menudo artista, mi chaval. Le voy a dar la del atún. A él y a quien se me ponga por delante.

―Calma, calma ―me apacigua―. No es tan fácil como puede parecer. Tiene una caja fuerte más grande que este piso. Todavía no sé dónde. Puede ser en uno de sus clubes, bajo su casa o en el puto Sahara —suspira.

―Bueno, si dices que es tan codicioso, apuesto a que las tendrá lo más cerca posible. Te has _quedao_ sin viajecito al desierto, pecas.

―Hm ―asiente― puede ser. Lo malo es que tiene vigilancia por todas partes, ¿sabes? Las prostitutas dan tanta pasta que va protegido hasta las muelas el muy cerdo.

―Tranquilita, mi amor ―le sonrío―, ya le encontraremos el talón de Aquiles. Por lo pronto vamos a investigar por dónde se mueve el pibito —doy un trago a la Fanta mientras miro su ficha de ciudadano ejemplar en el móvil— 35 años, el hijo de puta. Si es casi un niño.

―Pues joder con el niño, el puto imperio que tiene montado.

Comienza a buscar todo lo que puede sobre él en su ordenador y yo consulto en otro que me presta las ubicaciones de sus locales. Ni siquiera hizo falta decir si aceptaba o no. Simplemente nos pusimos a trabajar. Entre los establecimientos, se hallaba un amplio abanico de opciones: turbios, muy turbios, un poco menos turbios, bares que en realidad no eran solo bares… de todo. 

―Hab, tengo una idea.

―Eso es malo ―musita concentrada en su causa.

―Gustar, no va a gustarte.

―Entonces olvídalo.

―¡Tía! ―me quejo― ¡Danos una oportunidad!

―¿A quiénes? ―se gira hacia mí.

―A mí y a mi maravilloso plan ―frunzo el ceño y exclamo con tono de obviedad.

―Ya está el lío _armao_ ―responde solo viéndome la cara.

―Que no… ―finjo―. Mira, vamos a tomarnos algo a uno de sus…

―Ya estamos ―me interrumpe― ¡es que cómo lo sabía!

―¡Habana! ―vuelvo a refunfuñar de cachondeo― ¡Llevamos meses sin vernos! Además… ―bajo el tono― Esto es completamente por una cuestión... laboral.

―Me cago en Dios, eh. Una puta hora aquí y ya me estás jodiendo el chiringuito.

―No lo jodo, lo adorno, mi amor ―sentencio y me río.

Y fue justo aquí donde empezó todo. Ese fue el punto exacto que el mundo escogió para forjar un destino que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que nadie pudiera esperarse. Los caminos estaban soldándose clandestinamente mostrando que siempre, de veras, siempre, toda oscuridad conlleva finalmente a la luz. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**23:15**

**AirBnb de Habana**

―Me apetece tres mierdas salir, la verdad―me quejo mientras recojo los platos de la cena. 

Le había ofrecido a Tánger que se viniera a dormir al piso que había alquilado, por lo menos hasta que termináramos el trabajo, y ella, para mi sorpresa, había accedido. Acabábamos de terminar de cenar, habíamos hecho una incursión rápida al supermercado del pueblo donde habíamos comprado pizza y demás mierdas que no solíamos comer. Pero esa era nuestra tradición: ponernos hasta el culo de comida basura antes de un trabajo. 

―Habana, no me jodas, ¡mira, mira! que me ha salido el eyeliner simétrico―dice desde el baño asomando la cabeza.

―La verdad es que te ha quedado de puta madre.

―Pues eso mismo te estoy diciendo. 

―Joder es que qué necesidad, tía, ya saldremos cuando volvamos a Madrid. 

―¿Antes o después de que desaparezcas como buena sagitario que eres?

Ella cree más en esas cosas que yo, aunque a mí me parece un tema interesante no lo aplico a mi vida diaria ni al resto de personas. Tánger sí. Pero sí que es verdad que en ese tema puede que tenga algo de razón. No me gusta juntar mi vida personal, la poca que tengo, con el trabajo. Por eso aunque me cae muy bien y nos llevamos de lujo no quiero verla a no ser que tengamos un trabajo entre manos. Es más sencillo de esa manera, sin cogerle cariño a la gente. 

―Bueno, pero que sepas que esta cara de mierda no se me va a quitar en toda la noche.

―Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas―me guiña el ojo mientras pasa por mi lado para meterse a la habitación―A ver si encontramos a un búfalo y a un kinki que nos alegren la noche―comenta ya dentro del cuarto. 

―Ojalá―digo entre risas.

**14 de Junio de 2019**

**00:10**

**Bar Afrodita**

Por mi trabajo me había tenido que meter en todo tipo de sitios. Desde los más lujosos hasta los más cochambrosos. Pero este bar se llevaba la palma. Entre la decoración que podía ser perfectamente de los años ochenta y que debían de llevar sin limpiar más o menos desde esa década, cada vez estaba más convencida de que la cara de mierda no se me iba a quitar ni de coña. 

Ya llevamos aquí media hora y aquí no aparece ni Dios. Tánger y yo nos hemos puesto en la barra, sentadas en un par de taburetes que parece que se van a romper en cualquier momento. Ambas tenemos una copa y nos limitamos a observar la fauna del local. Tampoco hay mucho que contar. 

El local se divide en dos salas. La que se ve nada más entrar, que es donde estamos nosotras y otra a la que se accede por un pasillo. La primera parece simplemente un típico bar de pueblo, con una pequeña pista de baile improvisada y una barra. A parte de nosotras hay un grupo de amigos que deben rondar los cincuenta años. Y unas chavalitas que no deben tener ni dieciocho. 

Pero la otra es la que realmente nos interesa y no despegamos la mirada de ella. Cuando el pasillo acaba se abre otra sala con la misma distribución que esta, pero en vez de una pista de baile sin más hay una barra de pole dance en el medio, y alrededor sillones de algún material que imita al terciopelo. Allí las prostitutas se pasean, esperando a que lleguen clientes. Todavía debe ser bastante pronto para que los puteros vengan.

―Yo me acabo esta copa y me voy, te aviso ya, mora.

―Pero vamos a ver, espérate, coño. Te invito a otra.

―Es que explícame qué cojones hacemos aquí. No hay ni Dios. Ni siquiera puedo hacer una putivuelta.

―Espérate media hora, si no aparece nadie nos vamos.

―No te aguanto―me quejo mientras alcanzo mi copa para darle otro trago, me va a hacer falta. 

Desde que conozco a Tánger siempre he pensado que es bruja, porque siempre tiene razón y sabe si las cosas van a ocurrir o no. Es que me cago en Dios, media hora más tarde y el local está hasta arriba de gente. Si no está media comarca aquí no hay nadie. Mi compañera me sonríe con cara de «te lo dije». 

La puerta se abre y veo entrar a nuestro objetivo. Le doy un codazo a Tánger que va a quejarse, pero se calla cuando ve que la razón por la que estemos allí se dirige a la barra donde estamos. 

―Le partía el taburete en toda la cabeza―susurra Tánger sin quitar la vista del hombre, que habla animadamente con uno de los camareros. 

―Una gotita de veneno en esa copa y _arrivederci_ , puto cerdo.

―Buenas noches, chicas―al ver que le estábamos mirando se pensará que queremos algo con él, o yo qué sé. 

―Buenas noches―contesto sonriente, apretando fuerte la rodilla de Tánger para que no abra la boca.

―Soy César, encantado―se acerca y nos damos dos besos, Tánger, sin embargo, le tiende la mano.

―Yo soy Eva y ella es amiga, Lucía.

―Bueno, si necesitáis cualquier cosa avisadme, estaré en la sala de atrás. Brais―se dirige al camarero―Invitalas a lo que quieran, no dejes que paguen nada.

―No hace falta, muchas gracias.

―Insisto, de verdad. 

Por fin se aleja de nosotras y vemos como se mete en la otra sala. Ambas respiramos tranquilas. Tener que darle dos besos era algo que me había dado ganas de vomitar, pero eran sacrificios que había que hacer para completar los trabajos.

―Me voy a cagar en Dios. Invitándonos a copas con el dinero que saca de explotar a otras mujeres. 

―Relaja, fiera. Ya tendremos oportunidad de vengarnos cuando le desplumemos. Además, mira lo que he conseguido―le sonrío abiertamente mientras muevo la cartera de César, antes de guardarla en mi bolso.

―Joder, si es que eres una máquina. 

―Vamos al baño y le hacemos foto a todo, luego la dejamos tirada en cualquier rincón y así no sospechará nada. Pensará simplemente que se le ha caído. 

Dejamos nuestras copas a medias en la barra y nos dirigimos al baño, aprovechando para dar un poco la vuelta a todo el local y analizar todos los detalles que podemos, aunque entre la cantidad de gente y la poca luz que hay tampoco sacamos mucho en claro. Lo que sí podemos ver es que la parte de atrás del local cada vez está más llena de hombres.

―La verdad es que estamos buenísimas―comento mirándome al espejo.

―Pues sí, pero céntrate, Hab―dice Tánger tras poner el pestillo de la puerta.

Saco todo lo que hay en la cartera y le hacemos fotos a todo lo que nos pueda ser útil. También hay un par de billetes de cien a los que no vamos a hacerle ascos, por lo que cada una cogemos uno. Y entre las monedas hay un trozo de folio bastante pequeño, doblado muchas veces.

―Mira-le digo enseñándole el papel-Esto tiene pinta de ser algo. Contraseña…-empiezo a leer, intentando entender la letra-Contraseña e-mail, número de DNI más Afrodita. Seguro que es algo útil. De verdad que no entiendo cómo gente tan gilipollas puede llegar a tener tanto éxito.

―Cada día tengo más claro que no hay nada más inútil que los hombres. 

Alguien llama la puerta y chilla algo que no alcanzamos a comprender. Pero como no queremos llamar la atención recojo todo rápidamente, dejando la cartera exáctamente igual que cuando la había tomado prestada, mientras Tánger revisa las fotos, para asegurarnos de que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Cuando mi compañera me da el visto bueno abro la puerta y salimos.

―¿Para qué coño cerráis la puerta? Que me meo, coño―se queja una de las chicas que estaba esperando para entrar. 

―Joder, solo queríamos meternos un par de rayas sin que nadie nos molestara―no sé si es que la chavala va muy borracha o le da exactamente igual, pero pasa de nosotras y se mete al baño sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

―Vaya mierda de excusa.

―Es que me he puesto un poco nerviosa, perdón. 

En el camino de vuelta de la barra veo que donde estaban nuestras copas ahora hay dos pintas de cerveza, y que los taburetes no están vacíos, sino ocupados por dos hombres.

―Bueno, tenía yo ganas de tener una noche tranquila pero parece que me voy a tener que liar a hostias. 

―Tánger, a mí me sacan tres cuerpos y a ti ocho, vamos a sentarnos a otro sitio y ya está. 

―Que no, que no, vamos―me coje de la mano y me arrastra por todo el bar. Sí que tiene fuerza la cabrona. 

Llegamos hasta donde están los hombres, que siguen ajenos a nuestra presencia, hablando tranquilamente entre ellos. Como ya había visto desde lejos los dos son bastante grandes, deben rondar el metro noventa. Y aunque la bruja sea Tánger no es difícil suponer que pegan unas hostias como panes, la verdad. 

―Tánger, por favor te lo pido.

―Que no, pecas, que me han tirado el cubata―no sé qué más decir porque ya estoy anticipando mi muerte, pero ella no lo tiene tan claro―Perdón―dice lo suficientemente alto como para que nos escuchen. 

Ambos se giran y nos miran de arriba a abajo, con cara de pocos amigos. Los dos deben rondar los cuarenta años. El que está a la izquierda es aparentemente rubio, con media melena lisa. Su cara es tosca en general y se notaba a leguas que no es de por aquí. Tiene bigote de mafioso, pero toda su credibilidad se va a la mierda si mirabas para… por Dios, ¿un putero con camisa hawaiana? De verdad es que este antro está lleno de especies en extinción. Aún así, si las miradas pudieran matar, ya estaríamos bajo tierra. 

El otro, al que tengo justo enfrente, es lo que Tánger definiría como un búfalo. Tiene una cara de bruto que no puede con ella, y es enorme. De verdad, yo soy grande, pero es que ese tío es gigante. Tiene el pelo liso y corto, aunque más alborotado que su compañero y más oscuro. Lleva un gorro de lana negro, una camiseta del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero. También, tal y como nos está mirando, me da la sensación de que no le hace ni puta gracia que les hablemos. 

―¿Os podemos ayudar en algo, niñas?―pregunta el búfalo.

―Estamos aquí sentadas, ¿os importa?

―Lástima, ahora estamos nosotros.

―A mí me parece que no―intervengo mirándole directamente, porque el otro parece que no sabe hablar. 

―¿Y qué vas a hacer exactamente, guapa?―me pregunta con curiosidad.

―Se me ocurren varias cosas―le contesto aguantándole la mirada. 

―Vámonos, no merece pena―el otro por fin se pronuncia, y me sorprendo al escuchar el fuerte acento que tiene. 

Ambos se levantan y efectivamente me sacan una cabeza. La verdad es que imponen bastante. Pero como somos más chulas que un ocho no nos achantamos, y mantenemos la posición mientras ellos nos miran desafiantes. 

―Buenas noches, bombón―me dice el de la chaqueta de cuero cuando pasa por mi lado.

―Piraos ya―Tánger les mira amenazante mientras ellos se van riéndose. Se meten en la sala de atrás, donde están las prostitutas.

―Menudos payasos―digo tras sentarme.

―Antes de querer mentirme a la cara quita la sonrisa esa de gilipollas que se te ha quedado.

―Me vas a decir que a ti no te ha gustado el del bigote, mora. 

―Ni confirmo ni desmiento―me sonríe antes de desviar la mirada hacia la sala―Lástima que sean unos puteros de mierda. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 3**

**02:22**

**Bar Afrodita**

  
  


―¿Cuál es el plan?

―¿Eh? ¿Plan?

―Habana, por el amor de Jesucristo, sácate a ese mostrenco del coco y céntrate. Si no, para qué me llamaste.

―¡Ay! ―se queja― ¿Tú no querías que nos divirtiésemos?

―¡Oh! ―finjo placer llevándome las manos al corazón― putañear con dos viejales, ¡mi sueño! No me jodas, hermana. Con esa cara de oler mierda todo el tiempo que se gastan…

―Sí, sí ―se ríe burlándose de mí―, lo que tú digas, reina mora ―hace una pausa―. A ver, creo que podemos empezar ya con la fase dos, necesito que le hables a César.

―¡Sí hombre! ¡Y le como los cojones de paso! ―refunfuño.

―No seas cabezona, tenemos que conseguir llegar a la otra sala para saber cómo se hacen los negocios. 

Yo ya había entrado en el bucle de negación. Efectivamente, me había puesto cabezona, pero qué necesidad tenían esos señoros de dejarme con la palabra en la boca y encima diciendo que no merecía la pena, te voy a dar yo pena mindundi… ¡Vamos, hombre! Porque estoy aquí haciéndole un favor a una amiga que si no… En fin, vamos a centrarnos.

―Quieres que vaya y le diga que queremos hablar con él ¿no? Vale, ¿con qué pretexto?

―Si le haces ojitos de _esa_ forma que haces, no se va a negar ni te van a hacer falta excusas. Además, antes vi que te miraba mucho más a ti que a mí. Y eso que cedí a que me pusieras las tetas aquí arriba ―se mira el escote espantada y agradada a partes iguales.

―Dios, pero ¿de verdad que no puedes ir tú?

―¡Tánger! ―ruge y me levanto en el mismo instante del taburete. 

―Vale, vale… Está bien…

Me dirijo a regañadientes a la otra sala. Cruzo el pasillo como si aquello fuese el corredor de la muerte y cuando siento que estoy ya al otro lado un gorila de traje se me mete delante.

―Nombre ―me echa el alto con la mano.

¿Me está confundiendo con una puta? Pues sí, al parecer soy toda una putilla. En fin, Tánger, no te desconcentres. Así que las mujeres necesitan un nombre concreto para entrar aquí… Vaya, vaya, César de los cojones. 

―¿Qué pasa, Luis? No trates así a la muchacha, seguro que tiene algo importante que decir ―interrumpe nuestra víctima justo antes de que yo abra la boca.

―Queríamos hablar contigo ―le miro fijamente y echo una mirada hacia atrás para que se dé cuenta de que Hab entrará conmigo. 

El puto cabrón debe de estar más que acostumbrado a que las niñas se le arrastren para chuparle el asunto o sabe dios qué. ¿De verdad te crees que te vas a montar un trío con nosotras y después nos vas a contratar? Ya me jodería, es que te voy a abrir como a un cerdo en la matanza.

―¡Por supuesto! Luis, quédate con sus caras, estas chicas van a venir mucho por aquí, ¿verdad? ―me acaricia la mandíbula con el pulgar y tenso todos mis músculos para que parezca que sonrío. 

Tras un gesto con su mano Habana empieza a avanzar y nos alcanza.

―Venid, venid por aquí. Allí estaremos más tranquilos hablando.

Me quiero arrancar la mitad de la cara. Qué asco, me cago en todas mis muelas. Aquella sala es más oscura aún de lo que parecía. Tanto lumínica como presencialmente. Había un punto ciego. Joder, cómo no lo habíamos pensado. En conclusión, había una parte que no se veía de ninguna manera desde la sala de fuera. Habana y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incredulidad que ambas disimulamos con una sonrisa falsa, para mantener las apariencias. 

Nos lleva a un sofá apartado, pero a la vista de toda la sala. Las chicas vagan de hombre en hombre por toda la estancia y a mí empieza a revolvérseme el estómago. Noto además que Habana también se siente más incómoda que otra cosa, pero le hago un gesto casi imperceptible con la mano que le hace localizar a los puteros esos que quiere meterme por los ojos, así al menos está algo más distraída mientras yo preparo el terreno. 

―Me encanta este sitio ―sonrío apretando el sofá como si fuese comodísimo.

―Me alegro mucho, cielo. Y decidme, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

―Bueno… Digamos que vimos este sitio y creímos que tendrías algo para nosotras, ¿tú me entiendes? ―me hago la tonta. 

―Hombre ―sonríe con autosuficiencia y se acomoda las solapas de la americana―, pues claro que te entiendo. Y, aprovechando que habláis bien mi idioma, te voy a ser sincero. Las chicas como vosotras sois muy codiciadas aquí. Mis hombres están cansados de mujeres llenas de silicona que apenas saben decirles «hola». A mí me gustan mucho las chicas exóticas como vosotras…

―Necesito ir al baño ―interrumpe Habana―, creo que me sentó mal el cubatilla.

Y a quién no le sentaba mal hasta el puto aire con ese energúmeno hablando mierdas de nosotras. La veo irse y noto que, justo antes de retomar nuestra víctima la palabra, el búfalo se choca con Habana. Le hace un gesto pidiéndole perdón, pero desde lejos veo perfectamente que fue _sin querer queriendo_.

―Como te decía ―me acaricia la cara y posa los dedos en mi cuello―, sois algo que no se ve todos los días. Tú tienes un _look_ extravagante y ella tiene unas curvas que hacen suspirar.

―Uf, me halagas, me voy a sonrojar.

«Lo que quiero es partirte las piernas, jodido mierdas. Cuando te enganche te voy a sacar hasta el corazón» pienso mientras pronuncio la otra frase.

―Tranquila, no estés nerviosa. Conmigo vais a estar bien. Y por mí, estáis dentro.

―¿De verdad? ―falseo una sonrisa y sentimiento de ilusión― ¡Muchas gracias!

―Tienes un aura a la que es difícil negarse… ―pone esta vez su mano en mi muslo para anticipar su siguiente fase― Pero antes, tendremos que reunirnos otro día para… bueno, ya sabes, burocracias tontas.

«Claro, a las rusas las engañarás, pieza. Pero a quién quieres colarle la de que vamos a ser putas legales, porque a la mora ya te digo yo que no»

―¡Puf! ―exclamo poniéndome en pie de repente y pasándome la mano por el pelo― ¡Es tardísimo!

―No os vayáis tan pronto, anda, hazme caso. Daos una vuelta tranquilas por aquí ―se pone en pie― yo ya no os molesto más. Te dejo mi tarjeta, llámame cuando lo necesitéis.

―Vale, iré a buscar a mi amiga y nos tomaremos la última ―le sonrío de nuevo.

―¿Me das un par de besos ahora? 

Ya no me quedan más tripas para hacer de ellas corazón, de verdad, siento nauseas solo de pensar en el contacto facial con un desconocido.

―¡Pues claro! ―le digo muy convencida y aguantando la respiración.

―Tenía muchas ganas de probar tus labios y oír tu voz. Me gustan mucho las calladitas, lo hacen todo mejor ―me susurra al oído y yo no sé qué es lo que me está impidiendo que le rebane la yugular de un solo tajazo.

**03:42**

**Bar Afrodita**

Cuando me libro del tipo busco a Habana por todo el antro. Estoy furiosísima. Es que me va a oír hasta en árabe. Sé que no es su culpa pero sería capaz de comerme vivo a todo el que se me pusiera por delante.

―Hey, ponme una copa. Doble de whisky, échame Fanta de naranja y quítale dos hielos ―pido poniéndome de puntillas para acercarme y que el camarero me oiga bien.

Escucho a alguien decir algo sobre mí entre risas: qué exigente la niña rarita. Las dos últimas palabras suenan distinto, como pronunciadas por alguien de fuera. Es que sencillamente le quiero sacar los ojos a toda esta banda de puteros que se piensan que pueden opinar de ti libremente, así, porque les sale de sus pelotas peludas.

―¿Pero eres gilipollas?

Se limita a sonreír sarcásticamente y a dar un trago de su cerveza, con la única intención de continuar conversando con su colega de la chupita de cuero. Es posible que esté más rabiosa que nueve Rottweiler sin vacunar, así que estallo contra el jodido putero del bigote.

―Que me contestes, machote, ¿es que no me entiendes?

Se gira hacia mí y acto seguido se levanta del taburete. Creo que ahora soy un caniche que se ha cagado encima, pero no me achanto, _oksim billah_ que no pienso moverme ni un solito centímetro.

―Sí, entiendo. Lo que pasa es que _io_ no discuto con muchachitas.

―Ah, no discutes con muchachitas, pero opinas de lo que exijan o lo que dejen de exigir.

―Estaba hablando con el muy amigo mío, si tú escuchas, no es mi problema.

―Pero es que esto es el colmo ―grito en alto aunque lo digo para mí misma. 

Había perdido la paciencia tras toda la tensión que había acumulado con el puto violador proxeneta. Estaba tan colapsada, que si no llega a ser por los brazos de Habana sujetándome como si fuese una puta policía, no sé qué cojones hubiera hecho.

―Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo. Joder, mora, no te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto.


	2. Capítulo 2

#  **Escena 1**

**02:25**

**Bar Afrodita**

A mí lo de salir por bares o discotecas no es algo que me haga especial ilusión. Es algo que ya hice demasiadas veces cuando era joven, y he visto todo lo que hay que ver. Así que hay pocas cosas que puedan resultarme excitantes o novedosas. Y el alcohol… Tengo tanta tolerancia que para tumbarme haría falta que me beba una destilería entera

Aún así, sin saber muy bien cómo, Marsella me ha convencido para que viniésemos a investigar a nuestra próxima víctima. La idea era sencilla: ese tío tenía dos cosas que nos interesan. La primera es una caja fuerte llena de cosas muy, muy valiosas. Ahí es donde entro yo, me encargaré de fundir todo el oro que tiene este tipo. Así será más fácil y rápido de vender que en su forma original. Y la segunda es ya a mayor escala. Si nos cargábamos a este llegaríamos a gente más y más importante dentro de las redes de proxenetas de España.

¿Había algo que moviera más dinero y donde hubiera más tráfico de influencias que con las prostitutas? Bueno, quizá el fútbol, pero eso sí que se nos queda demasiado grande.

Tampoco soy tonto, no iba a quejarme de estar en un bar lleno de mujeres espectaculares que harían lo que yo quisiera, lo único que tenía que hacer era darles dinero. Ambos sabíamos movernos bastante bien por este tipo de ambientes y ya nos habíamos ganado el favor de César. Pobre chaval, no se imaginaba que en poco tiempo íbamos a ser nosotros mismos quienes apretaríamos el gatillo. 

―Mira, son ahí chicas locas―me dice Marsella, señalando a un rincón de la sala. 

Cuando veo a quién se refiere mi compañero no puedo evitar sonreír pensando en la conversación que hemos tenido hace unos minutos. Son esas dos chicas que supuestamente estaban sentadas en los taburetes de la barra donde nos hemos sentado. Nosotros hemos llegado más tarde porque estábamos vigilando a César, para saber cuál es su rutina. Pero el niñato ha salido tarde, así que por eso no las hemos visto antes. 

César las está llevando al sofá más apartado, donde apenas se escucha ni la música ni el ruido que hay en el resto de la sala. Probablemente tendría que estar pensando en qué querría de ellas y por qué las trataba con tanto interés. O haberme dado cuenta de que ese era un punto ciego. Cualquier gilipollas podría haberlo visto. Pero es que no puedo parar de fijarme en la más alta de las dos. Cada vez que da un paso me da un mal, menudo culazo se gasta. Joder, si es que está buenísima. Y yo no tengo ni puta idea de moda, lo único que tengo claro es que ese vestido le hace unas curvas de infarto.

―Si tuvieras rayos láser en ojos, ya habría hecho  _ puf _ ―me dice Marsella medio sonriendo. 

―Es que es… ―me quedo en blanco, sin dejar de mirarla, pero es que no se me ocurre ningún adjetivo―Bueno, que me pone muchísimo―con eso vale, tampoco hace falta ser aquí Bécquer. 

―Tú fijar en sofá ¿ok? Yo busco puntos débiles.

Finalmente se sientan y veo cómo su amiga empieza a hablar con César. Ella está incómoda, se ve desde la otra punta del local. Pero empieza a buscar algo con la mirada y me sorprendo cuando se para exactamente donde estamos sentados nosotros. Se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando, y aunque la reacción más lógica sería que sonriera o bajara la cabeza avergonzada, no hace nada de eso. Cruza las piernas y me mira alzando una ceja. Lo único que acaba de conseguir es que me interese aún más por ella. Yo le mantengo la mirada hasta que ella se gira para decir algo. 

―Voy a mear, ahora vengo―le comento a Marsella y él se limita a asentir, me levanto. Acabo de ver que ella va a hacer lo mismo.

Acelero un poco el paso, porque ella está andando bastante rápido hacia el baño y si no, no voy a llegar. Va tan distraída y con la mirada tan fija en el baño que se pega un buen susto cuando nos chocamos.

―Ay, perdona―dice de forma automática, sin mirar ni siquiera con quién se había chocado.

―No pasa nada, cariño―cuando se da cuenta de quién soy su actitud cambia completamente.

―¿Vas a parar? No soy ni cariño ni bombón―me replica, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Tienes alguna otra preferencia?―le pregunto mientras comienza a andar.

―Que no me hables es la primera―yo me río, poniéndome a su lado.

―Resulta que yo también voy a mear, si no le molesta a su majestad.

―Mientras no abras la boca...

Aunque me gustaría ir detrás para apreciar las vistas, me deja pasar primero. Cuando llego a la puerta del baño de tíos veo que ella se ha plantado y no deja de mirarme. Me apoyo en la pared, cruzando los brazos, impidiendo totalmente que pase. Quizá me lo esté poniendo más fácil de lo que yo pensaba que iba a ser. 

―¿Quieres pasar conmigo?

―Sí, claro, si quieres te la sujeto también mientras meas, campeón―dice dando un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

―Bueno, si tú quieres yo no te voy a decir que no.

―No, si al final va a resultar que eres tonto de verdad. El baño de tías está ahí detrás ―sigue señalando por encima de mi espalda―¿Me vas a dejar pasar ya? ¿O quieres que me quede un rato así y me miras las tetas mejor? Yo creo que ya te las has aprendido, ¿no te parece?

Después de tantos años de vida he aprendido que cuando una mujer te pone en tu sitio es mejor callar y asentir. Así que sin decir nada más le dejo pasar, aunque antes de entrar al baño vuelvo a echar una mirada.

―Joder, es que vaya culo―digo para mí mismo.

Cuando acabo de mear salgo del baño. No sin antes lavarme las manos, que no hacerlo es de guarros. Y me apoyo en la pared, esperando a que salga. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Tampoco es que me importe mucho, solo quiero divertirme un rato mientras conseguimos todo lo necesario para el trabajo. Sale y al verme se queda parada en el pasillo.

―Sabía que ibas a estar aquí y aún así me decepcionas. Te creía menos predecible. 

―Bueno, si no sé ni cómo te llamas y ya estás decepcionada, a partir de aquí la cosa solo puede mejorar―ella sonríe, aunque al darse cuenta de ello lo intenta ocultar―No pasa nada porque te rías de lo que digo, no se lo voy a contar a tu amiga.

―Mira, tío, ni a mi me interesa tu nombre ni a ti el mío. Así que déjame salir, que quiero volver con ella.

―Vale, vale―alzo las manos y la dejo pasar. 

Cuando salgo la he perdido de vista, pero veo a Marsella bastante ocupado, su mirada está dividida entre el sofá donde se encuentran César y la otra chica, y el resto de la sala. Así que decido escaquearme un poco y salir a fumarme un cigarro. Ahora mismo no puedo concentrarme. 

**3:30**

**Bar Afrodita**

Al final el cigarro se ha convertido en tres y en vez de sentarme en la acera de enfrente del local ha sido un paseo de más de una hora. La verdad es que el pueblo es bastante bonito. Pero en seguida caigo en que Marsella me va a asesinar y a cortarme en trocitos para luego darme de comer a los peces. 

Vuelvo a entrar en el local y le veo en la barra, tomando una copa. Hay un taburete libre así que me dirijo hacia allí y me siento al lado de mi compañero. Da un sorbo antes de mirarme con cara de muy pocos amigos.

―Espero hayas follado.

―¿Qué?

―Espero hayas follado y por eso  _ eres _ tardado una hora, Bogotá.

―Pues ojalá poder decirte que sí, compadre, la verdad. Pero vamos, que me he fumado un cigarro y se me ha ido el tiempo.

―No enfado, pero debes una―yo asiento, esperando a que me cuente qué ha averiguado―César tiene camara fuerte en casa. La puerta está detrás de una librería falsa que está en su despacho. Ahora necesitamos clave de caja fuerte y de alarma. Tiene guardaespaldas todo el tiempo, en la casa siempre hay dos. Hay que matar a ellos también. 

―¿Cómo has sabido todo eso?

―He hablado con putas ―se encoge de hombros― cuenta todo a ellas.

―Menudo gilipollas… Para lo que hemos  _ quedao´ _ ―me quejo mientras me paso una mano por el pelo―¿Y tú has follado?

―¿Yo?―me pregunta para asegurarse, y me limito a asentir―No, esto es trabajo. Follo para celebrar. No hay nada que celebrar. 

―Esperemos que en poco tiempo tengamos algo que celebrar.

Él asiente y yo me pido otra copa. Ron, insisto en que le eche mucho ron, con Coca-Cola. Cuando el camarero me lo sirve aparece la rapada, saliendo del pasillo que conecta con la parte de atrás. Está que echa humo, no sé qué le pasará pero produce entre miedo y gracia. 

―Mira, otra chica loca.

―La verdad es que no sé cuál de las dos tiene que tener más mala hostia.

―Pienso esta es más agresiva, pero otra más calculadora.

―No sé. Oye, ¿y a ti no te pone? A los rusos os van las tías así raras, ¿no?

―Soy de Croacia, no Rusia. Y no, está loca. No gustan las mujeres locas. 

―A mí tampoco, pero las que son bordes me pierden. Y la amiga de esta… Madre mía―le digo agitando la mano de arriba a abajo. 

La chica se llega entre empujones a la barra y se apoya en ella, sin fijarse en que nosotros estamos allí, expectantes a ver cual es su próxima jugada. Mira por la sala, supongo que intentando buscar a su amiga. Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí, a ver dónde coño se ha metido la tía esta. Le pide al camarero no sé qué pollada, con quinientas explicaciones.

―Qué exigente niña rarita―me comenta Marsella, entre risas. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**3:36**

**Bar Afrodita**

Aquella chica parecía muy  _ nervioso _ . A mí hacía gracia y me reído con Bogotá. Pero eso la hizo enfadar muy mucho. Por suerte su amiga ha llegado y ha sujetado como si fuera guardaespaldas.

―¡Por dios! ―chilla grandota― ¡Sal fuera conmigo, hazme el favor ya!

Con revuelo nadie mantiene en la cabeza que puse en chaqueta de loquita un  _ microfono _ . Ellas eran raras, sabían algo. Y nosotros debíamos saber también. Si le decía, Bogotá querría salir fuera. Él es así, más obsesionado con follar que yo con putas. Pero no quiero estar a solas con loca, es amigo mío, pero no tan amigo… Y tampoco quisiera matar rapada, aún es demasiado joven. Levanto para ir  _ a el  _ baño y escuchar qué dicen.

―Me cago en dios, suéltame ya, cojones. Es que como vaya… ―escucho decir a chica rapada en otro lado de micro.

―Saca ya mismo un caramelito de la calma que te fabricas tú y te lo metes debajo de la lengua. Me van a salir agujetas en los brazos por tu culpa. De verdad, estás asalvajad, mora.

―Encima no me hurgues en la herida. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho? Que somos un tipo de putas muy codiciadas y que por él estamos, vamos, más dentro que yo qué sé.

¿Ellas putas? No. No puede ser. Demasiado raras. Putas son como robots. No piensan. A  _ veses  _ parecen muertas. Estas demasiado vivas. Sí, no pueden ser prostitutas. 

―Bueno, ya vamos a encargarnos de eso, ¿vale? Tranquilízate ya. Siéntate ahí un poco, que te dé bien el aire.

―Joder, tía. Me siento tan sucia, siento asco ahora mismo.

―Has hecho un buen trabajo, calva, de verdad te lo agradezco. 

Parece gracioso que llame así. Son muy distintas. Una es grande y alta, con pelo largo. Otra es pequeña y lleva cabeza perfectamente rapada. Son como agua y aceite.

―Y dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo tú?

De pronto no se escucha muy bien. Pero entiendo que la grande estaba en silencio  _ en  _ propósito. Duda un poco y finalmente escucho la respuesta:

―Tengo un par de cosillas, en casa te cuento luego. El búfalo quiso jueguecito.

¿Búfalo? Imagino el precioso animal comiendo hierba en un campo. ¿Qué otra cosa es para ellas búfalo?

―¡Pero bueno, chica! Yo agarrada de pies y manos y tú ¡venga, libres domingos y domingas!

Oh, mierda. Esa loca habla extraño. No comprendo sus expresiones y formas para hablar a  _ veses _ . Tocan puerta de baño fuerte.

―¡Marse! ¿Estás cagando o qué coño haces? Sal de una vez.

Puto Bogotá. Siempre interrumpe  _ todo  _ las  _ investigasciones _ . Las chicas hacen «caramelitos». No son trigo  _ limpias.  _ Hay que estar  _ serca.  _ Pero no demasiado por si Bogotá pierde cabeza. Estúpido. De verdad, mucho peor que yo con putas. Hago caso y salgo. 

―Están fuera ―digo sin preámbulo.

―¿En serio, y por qué lo sabes?

―Mientras tú haces amiguitas, yo trabajo.

―Es que a mí me gusta anticipar las victorias, Marsellita. Y esto, mírame aquí ―señala nariz― huele a éxito.

No río aunque él sí ¿Qué es gracioso? Nada hace gracia mientras no sepa quiénes son. Tal vez solo son  _ cameias  _ que venden drogas. _ En  _ final solamente son niñas. No tengo idea. 

―Tenemos que ir a ver cómo están ―asegura.

―¿Tú eres loco? Esa que tiene pelo corto quiere matar.

―Le gustas, es eso, hazme caso.

Es mentira. Bogotá sabe menos de mujeres que de fósiles.  _ Io  _ tampoco sé mucho, pero al menos yo digo y asumo. Loca solo necesita estar un poco más con educación y disciplina. Es difícil imaginarla haciendo drogas. Para eso se  _ nescesita  _ mucha calma. Ella demasiado nervio dentro. 

Estamos al fin en calle y están como espero: grande en pie y loquita sentada con chaqueta entre piernas. Bogotá acerca rápido, como bala. Y yo acerco detrás con manos en bolsillos.

**3:59**

**Exterior del Bar Afrodita**

Respiro tranquila al fin. La pastilla hace efecto rápido, exactamente en seis minutos. Tal y como calculé. 

―Llama al Uber ya si quieres, amor, ya estoy mejor… ―me froto las sienes.

―¿Uber? Pero si esto es una aldea―me responde Hab―. Reza para que haya taxis. Son las cuatro de la mañana y es domingo ―saca el móvil y rebusca en él.

―Dios mío, qué cruz. Capital, pensé que nunca diría esto, pero te echo de menos.

La presencia de dos personas me pilla por sorpresa. Pero con la pastilla dentro de mi cuerpo y mente, consigo mantener la calma.

―¿Cómo está tu amiga, guapa?

―Sentada, ¿es que no la ves?

―No seas así, solo estoy preocupándome.

Conozco ese silencio. En su mente se está quitando las bragas la muy marrana. Es que no la aguanto cuando se encoña. No. La. Soporto. 

―Está ya mejor, gracias.

No les miro porque como le vea el bigote al otro me voy a poner negra otra vez. Así que me mantengo atenta al suelo y a lo que dicen. Empiezo a jugar con las mangas de mi chaqueta para distraerme, porque sé que el extranjero me está mirando fijamente como si fuese yo, no sé, una puta palmera mutante. Le meto una puta hostia a este paso.

Frunzo el ceño al acariciar una de las mangas y notar una extraña textura, como fría, pero efímera. Disimulo y finalmente me doy cuenta de que tengo un micro o localizador puesto. Ahora solamente hay dos opciones: si uno de ellos tiene solo un móvil en el bolsillo, quieren localizarnos; pero si tiene otro objeto que no sea la cartera, el mechero y demás estupideces, es un micro. 

Así que levanto la vista con el pretexto de mirar las estrellas. Es un micro, no me cabe duda. Lo lleva junto al reloj, como si fuese un aplique, en fin, mierdas tecnológicas de las que entiendo lo justo. Esto es increíble. Tenemos que alejarnos de estos tíos. Estoy segura de que son parte del equipo de César. Esto es una prueba. Y yo diciendo todas esas mierdas de las putas y Habana diciéndome que le íbamos a dar lo suyo. La hemos cagado pero bien. Me cago en la puta.

―A ver, joder ―me levanto―¿has llamado ya a algún tipo de vehículo?

―Está viniendo ya el Uber, vaya suerte hemos tenido...

―Bueno ―interrumpe el búfalo―, creo que ya es hora de presentaciones. Mi nombre es Benito y el suyo es Marko.

―Nosotras Eva y Lucía ―miente finalmente mi amiga, tras un tenso instante de duda. 

―¿Por qué no vamos andando ya hacia allí? ―interrumpo sin dar lugar a besos ni ningún contacto del estilo, bastante he tenido ya por hoy.

El chulo flipa con mi prepotencia, pero es que no me fío nada de ellos. Un momento después miro a su amigo rubio que me aguanta la mirada incansablemente.

―¿Pero a ti qué te pasa exactamente, tío?

―Nada ―frunce el ceño y arruga la boca con indiferencia.

―Lucía ―me riñe mi amiga.

―¿Y qué os trae por aquí? ―vuelve a la carga el tal Benito.

Pero será puto metiche. No será detective, no, porque semejante mierda de trabajo estaría haciendo. 

―Preguntas mucho, ¿no te parece? ―le responde Hab con los brazos cruzados.

―Demasiado… ―le susurro yo para que solo ella me oiga― Vámonos ahora ―le digo con el mismo volumen pero con más intensidad.

―Bueno, solo intento romper el hielo.

―¿El hielo o mi sujetador? Porque me lo vas a desgastar con los ojos.

Se frota la cara y vuelve a recomponerse, todo en el mismo instante. En el fondo solo está intentando ligar el puto pringado. Por lo menos cuarenta años y ni siquiera sabe usar una sola frase que no sea un cliché.  _ Onvres _ , qué les vas a pedir. Escucho al amigo reírse ante el corte de mi amiga y le miro mal. Me molesta su presencia, así que aprovecho para liberar otra vez mi rabia ahora que Habana está entretenida con el chuleta de turno.

―¿Me miras porque estoy buena o porque no hay nada más interesante?

―¿ _ Io _ ? Ninguna de dos.

―Pues por qué no te vas con las putitas de dentro, en vez de mirarme como si fuese yo un cordero en una carnicería.

―Soy vegano.

―¿Te pregunté acaso? Deja ya de mirarme.

―Eres loquita, no hay que perder de vista peligros. 

―¿Tú sabes lo que significa loca o te presto un puto diccionario? ―me altero― Porque llamas loca a la gente como si yo estuviera haciendo cosas raras. Y resulta que eres tú el que me está mirando como si fuese yo Miranda y tú el puto Calibán. 

Su expresión cambia por completo. Lo que me faltaba, que le guste el payaso de Shakespeare, si es que Dios los cría y ellos se juntan... Treinta segundos después comienza a reírse de una forma que parece burlona y exagerada. Y yo me enervo. Lo último que escucho es un grito de mi amiga diciéndome que me esté quieta.

_ ―Nesecitas  _ psiquiatra ―me dice finalmente haciéndose círculos en las sienes.

―¡Agárrala, Benito! ―le exige mi amiga.

Sus reflejos son tan rápidos que ni una persona invisible hubiese librado los cuatro brazos que me amarraron. Pataleaba como una posesa. Estaba fuera de mí, simplemente. ¡Con lo tranquila que yo era! Qué le pasaba a ese tipo, por qué me saca tan sencillamente de mis casillas. Es que da en el clavo.

―Suéltame Hab, por el amor de  _ Al-lāh,  _ que le voy a explicar un par de cosas. ¡Dejadme los dos!

―Menuda fiera es tu amiga, ¿eh?

―¿Pero estás tonto? ¿Tú crees que es buen momento para andar con bromas? ―me agarra más fuerte porque me resbalo― Dios mío, ¡pero cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza! Ay la virgen, esta  _ woman _ .

―¿Aquel es vuestro coche? ―pregunta Benito mientras hace más fuerza para que no me escape.

―Sí, sí. Vas a tener que ayudarme a meterla. 

―¡Y tú deja ya de hacer el animal! ―le ruge a su amigo, que continúa haciendo muecas que me sacan de quicio. 

Consiguen meterme con muchísimas dificultades, porque lo único que quiero es sacar mi puto culo de ese coche y clavarle un cuchillo que le llegue hasta el alma.

―Joder, Tánger, estás trastornada. ¡Me llamaste Hab! Poco más y les das el CICCP, tía.

―¡Ugh! ―me quejo tirando de garganta― O sea, un putero sacándome de quicio a mí. Siendo más tranquila que San Son.

―Del uno al diez ¿cuántas veces pensaste en comerle la boca?

―¡Pero qué dices!

―Yo sé que te lo estás imaginando ahí en tu cabecita ahora mismo. Así, mirándote fíjamente, con esa cara de bruto, amarrándote con esos brazos…

―¿Estás hablando de mí aún? ¿O ya cambiaste de sujeto? Estúpida… ―me resigno y me reclino en el sofá del coche. Le escucho reír. Vaya nochecita...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de terminar, solo queríamos decir que las narraciones son subjetivas y que algunos pensamientos, acciones o expresiones que los personajes tienen, hacen y usan no son acordes a nuestras opiniones, ideas o creencias, simplemente hacen más profundo a cada uno de ellos, porque nadie es perfecto.


	3. Capítulo 3

#  **Escena 1**

**12:00**

**AirBnb de Habana**

Cuando me estoy terminando el café sale Tánger de la ducha. Tengo el ordenador encendido en la mesa, conectada con el canal 24 horas. Aunque sea delincuente siempre hay que saber qué pasa en España, toda información puede ser usada para próximos golpes. Hablan de redes de prostitución ilegal que caen, pero no mencionan a nuestro amiguito por ninguna parte.

―Vaya noche, ¿eh?―comento, intentando romper el silencio que había impuesto mi compañera desde que se había levantado. Estoy tanteando el terreno para saber cuándo se puede empezar a hablar con ella sin que te mire con ganas de asesinarte.

―A ti te salió redonda, vamos, no te follaste al búfalo porque no te dio la gana, pero le tenías comiendo de tu mano.

―Sí, claro, y mientras te dejo con el bigotes sola. No gracias, no me apetece tener que enterrar un cadáver en medio de Galicia por tu culpa. 

―Es que cada vez que me acuerdo de la cara de subnormal de ese payaso, haciéndome gestos y llamándome loca...

―Entonces te alegrará saber que tengo esto―señalo la cartera del tal Benito, aunque dudo que ese sea su nombre verdadero.

―Joder, pecas, tienes que dejar de robarle carteras a la gente. ¿Cuándo se la quitaste?―me pregunta mientras se sienta en la silla que queda enfrente de la mía.

―Pues cuando te pusiste super dramática antes de entrar al Uber, el pobre estaba concentrado y no se dio cuenta de nada. Como vi que no te fiabas pensé que era mejor comprobarlo―le paso la cartera deslizándola por la mesa―Haz los honores, no he visto nada. 

Desde que le había echado la bronca la noche anterior al subir al coche no habíamos hablado nada más del tema. Sabía que lo de hablar con el cerdo ese de César le había afectado, que era completamente normal, pero eso nos iba a servir para matarle con más ganas. 

―Te dije que nos fuéramos porque el bigotes me había puesto un puto micrófono en la chaqueta.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde está?

Tánger se levanta y rebusca entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta que saca un aparato minúsculo y negro. Antes de que pueda decirle algo ella alza el dedo para que me calle. Va hacia la habitación y yo la sigo. Coje su móvil y pone algo de música a tope, poniendo el micrófono directamente en el altavoz.

―¿Algo mejor que música para hacer el desayuno?―dice entonces, fingiendo un tono alegre.

―No se me ocurre nada―contesto siguiéndole el juego.

Joder, la verdad es que no me esperaba que esos dos gilipollas fueran tan listos como para ponernos un micro. Pero entonces, ¿quién coño eran? ¿Delincuentes como nosotras? ¿Gente de César? O incluso podían ser policías. Las dos salimos de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y nos volvemos a sentar en la mesa.

―¿Y quién son esos tíos?

―Trabajan para César, estoy segura.

―A mí no me dieron esa sensación.

―A ti no te dio sensación de nada porque solo estabas pendiente del puto búfalo, Hab.

―Que no, coño, no voy a joder el trabajo por un polvo―me mira y asiente, murmurando algo así como perdón―Abre la cartera, anda, a ver si encontramos algo que nos pueda ayudar. 

Tánger empieza a echar cosas sobre la mesa. Hay unos veinte euros en metálico y quizá otros diez en monedas. Y luego saca todas las tarjetas. Empezamos a revisarlas y en todas el titular es Benito Rodríguez Ramos. Encuentro el DNI y pone exactamente lo mismo. 

―Yo a este no le veo cara de Benito ni de ser andaluz, la verdad―le digo a mi compañera, pues acabo de leer que según el documento de identidad el lugar de nacimiento es Sevilla.

―Será documentación falsa, César no querrá que se sepa quién trabaja para él.

―Que no tía, a mí aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Por qué iba a sospechar ese tío de nosotras? Se le veía bastante convencido, y no tiene pinta de ser el más listo de la clase.

―¿Porque queremos matarle? No sé, ¿eh? Quizá eso pueda influir. Si ese tipo tiene tanta seguridad por todas partes tendrá también perros de presa para ahuyentar a toda la gente que no le dé buena espina. 

―Tánger, si ayer le hubieras dicho que te apetecía follar ahí mismo delante de toda la sala lo habría hecho. Ese tío no sabe nada, te lo digo yo―sigo inspeccionando las tarjetas, tiene que haber algo que nos de información―A parte si tanta gente trabaja para él nos podría haber pegado un tiro en cualquier momento y nadie se habría dado cuenta. 

―Hab, tenemos que pirarnos de aquí cagando hostias, porque ese tío sabe quienes somos y no le será difícil encontrarnos. 

―Bingo―digo sin prestar mucha atención―Te dije que estos tíos no trabajaban para él. Mira―le tiendo una de las tarjetas de crédito y me mira sin saber muy bien qué tiene que ver―Ese banco no existe, Tánger. Antes de tener una red donde poder encontrarnos se utilizaban tarjetas de crédito falsas. Mira, los tres números de la fecha de caducidad son uno, dos y cuatro, porque el cero no se cuenta. Y los del código de seguridad son seis, cinco, seis. Tres letras, las iniciales: be, y dos erres. 

―Joder, si es que pareces una puta enciclopedia con patas, ¿cómo sabes eso?

―Es lo que tiene trabajar con viejos, te cuentan sus batallitas. 

―¿Pero eso sirve para algo? Si ahora está todo en la base de datos.

― _Nope_. Supongo que la guardará de recuerdo―le contesto alzando los hombros. 

Mientras se lo iba explicando a Tánger, había buscado el portal que utilizabamos como herramienta de trabajo. Escribo mi número de identificación y la contraseña y me voy al buscador. _Dime que eres un ladrón_ , pienso mientras escribo el código de la tarjeta. Le doy a buscar y efectivamente mis sospechas son ciertas. 

―Bogotá se llama, mora―me río pasándole el ordenador.

―¿Llegará el día en el que dejes de saberlo todo?

**14:00**

**AirBnb de Habana**

Desde que habíamos descubierto que esos dos tipos eran criminales como nosotras, habíamos trazado un plan. Aunque teníamos que ir con cuidado, porque si el tipo ese del bigote le había puesto un micro a Tánger es porque él también sospechaba de nosotras. Tenía pinta de ser muy listo, el cabronazo. 

Mientras nos hacíamos la comida habíamos hecho un poco el paripé de que seguíamos sin saber que el micro estaba ahí. Habíamos hablado de que esa noche volveríamos al bar, porque estábamos interesadas en el trabajo que César nos ofrecía. También dijimos que aprovecharíamos la tarde para ir a la playa. Y habíamos dejado el micro en el baño, fingiendo que nos íbamos a dormir la siesta porque estábamos agotadas tras la noche anterior. 

―¿Y tú crees que estarán aquí por lo mismo que nosotras?―le pregunto a Tánger mientras comemos. 

―Pues teniendo en cuenta que aquí no hay más que cabras y el puticlub, tiene pinta de que sí.

―Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos. 

―Habría que librarse de ellos para esta noche.

―Joder, soy gilipollas―me levanto y corro hacia el bolso que llevaba anoche, saco un papel del que me había olvidado completamente―Ayer el búfalo me dio su número. 

―¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, pecas?

―Entre el ciego y que te pusieras como un chihuahua rabioso, se me había olvidado, perdóname―contesto de forma sarcástica.

―Vale―sigue ignorando mi comentario―vete al baño, coje uno de los móviles de prepago y llámale. Que se te escuche por el micro. 

―Le digo que quiero verle esta noche, y que no te quiero dejar sola, que tiene que ir el bigotes. 

―Hay que joderse.

―Deja de quejarte y recoge la mesa, que voy a llamarle.

Abro una de mis maletas y saco una bolsa de plástico con varios móviles. Saco uno cualquiera, asegurándome que tiene la etiqueta donde me indique que número es. Cojo el papelito con el número y me meto en el baño. Mientras voy marcando me pongo más nerviosa, me engaño a mí misma diciendo que es por el trabajo.

―¿Sí?―alguien dice después de un par de tonos.

―¿Benito? Soy Eva, nos conocimos anoche en..

―Sé quien eres, morena, se me va a hacer difícil olvidarme de ti―me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente, apoyando el codo en cualquier mueble y mirando a Marko, o como coño quiera que se llame, sonriéndole como un subnormal.

―Bueno, no tienes por qué hacerlo―le escucho reír al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Y este cambio de actitud?

―No pretenderás que te lo ponga fácil.

―No, no. Aunque anoche me dejaste con ganas de más, guapa. 

―Eso tiene fácil solución. ¿Nos vemos hoy en el bar Afrodita?

―Hecho, ¿sobre las doce te parece bien?

―Claro, pero con una condición. Traete a tu amigo, no quiero dejar a Lucía sola. ¿Serás capaz de convencerle?

―No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Nos vemos esta noche, bombón.

No contesto porque quiero dejarle con las ganas. Cuelgo y asomo la cabeza, Tánger me mira y sonríe al ver como levanto el pulgar. 

―Hombres―dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambas nos reímos.

Pues ha sido bastante fácil librarnos de la competencia.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**22:42**

**AirBnb de Habana**

Nos habíamos pasado toda la santa tarde ideando nuestro plan de ataque. Habíamos supuesto que, como cualquier depredador, César guardaba sus crías bajo sí mismo, para no perderlas nunca de vista y así poder cuidarlas. Así que habíamos apostado todo a un único número.

Entraríamos a su casa finalmente burlando los sistemas de seguridad durante tres horas. Que las cosas de palacio van despacio. Pero no con medidas informáticas ni nada de eso, sino a la antigua usanza, con este cuerpecito. Justo después de que todo estuviese a ciegas, hablaría con los guardias para decirles que tenía una reunión con su jefe, pero antes de que lo consultasen ya estarían desangrándose. De modo que lo siguiente sería rodear toda la casa para deshacerme de los otros dos guardias que merodeaban por allí. Todo esto, mientras Hab averiguaba qué tipo de caja fuerte había en aquella casa y cómo reventarla de la manera más disimulada pero exitosa posible. 

Una vez dentro, activaría el sensor de temperatura para saber cuántos seres vivos quedaban en aquella mansión, que seguramente serían muchos. Estimo que solamente uno protegería la puerta que llevaba a la caja fuerte, ese era el primero que tenía que quitarme de en medio para que, aunque Habana hiciese ruido, nadie le molestase ni se percatase. Después de esconder su cadáver en cualquier armario, sellaría la puerta con una masa para que nadie pudiese bajar a donde mi amiga había ido, por mucho que lo intentasen.

Mi preciosa e indefensa víctima me esperaría con sus mejores galas en su habitación, sin posibilidad de defenderse. Así que dejaría todo mi equipo en cualquier lado y me pondría yo también el traje de fiesta. El resto era la parte fácil. Pan comido para una seductora nata como soy yo. Y así, se daría paso a mi maravillosa jugada, el plan POPI: presentación, obertura, penitencia e insurrección. Entro como una prostituta, hago las labores que me fuesen encomendadas, comienzo a leerle la cartilla hasta que suplique por su vida y finalmente se la quito, porque ya no la necesita. ¿Las religiones no dicen que el mayor perdón se le da a quien se arrepiente? Pues te perdono, cariño, pero te mueres.

Cuando el plan POPI entrase en marcha le enviaría una señal a Habana para que supiera que de ahí en adelante tenía solamente una hora para actuar, porque sesenta minutos después, un montón de vástagos vendrían a ver qué le había pasado a su queridísimo jefe y nosotras tendríamos que salir cagando hostias. Previamente, también nos habríamos hecho señales: la de vía libre cuando todos los guardias estuvieran muertos; la de celebración de que, efectivamente, la caja estaría allí debajo; y el aviso de que estaba dentro y tan solo tenía que sacar lo que había preparado. 

Y eso era más o menos todo. Pero, claro, cómo no, antes tenía que hacer una llamada a mi sacrificio en potencia para concretar nuestra cita. 

―Sí, soy yo, Lucía. Creo que Eva no quiere al final… Ya sabes.

―Bah, qué cobarde. Pero tú no te preocupes, mi bonita, te invito esta noche a mi casa, ¿te apetece?

―Oh, sí, claro ―pongo cara de estar vomitando y Habana se ríe―. Pero antes me gustaría pasar por el club… Ya sabes, para familiarizarme. Llevaré a Eva, por si cambia de idea.

La miro y está asintiendo con sarcasmo mientras hace el símbolo de «perfecto» con los dedos.

―Bueno, pues podemos encontrarnos al final de la noche, yo me iré pronto hoy. En cuanto deje listas un par de cosas. 

―Genial, César, ¿me podrías dar la dirección de la casa?

Si conseguíamos la dirección todo sería ochenta veces más sencillo. Tendríamos resueltas todas nuestra incógnitas. Incluso podríamos averiguar si tenía la caja allí, no iríamos a ciegas. Aunque teníamos un par de planos de las casas más grandes de toda Pontevedra, estábamos preparadas para todo tipo de variedades. Pero no hay suerte.

―Sí, por eso no te preocupes. Te la doy esta misma noche.

―Me parece perfecto, vale. Hasta esta noche.

―Adiós, preciosa.

― _Idiis, priciisi_ ―me burlo cuando cuelgo―. Cerdo de los cojones. No ha colado ―tiro el móvil sobre la mesa.

―Bueno, relaja, estamos listas para todo tipo de inconvenientes. Todo va a salir bien. 

―Qué contenta estás, zorra ―le cambio de tema volviendo al de los dos tipos―. Esto no te lo perdono. No quiero ir.

―Venga, no seas infantil. Solo vamos un rato.

―Sí, claro, para ti es muy fácil porque mientras te vas a dejar empotrar por el búfalo yo voy a estar con el sosainas del bigote. _Ugh_ , me pongo negra solo de pensarlo.

―Pero Tánger, ¿por qué eres tan terca? Intenta hablar con él. No sabes cuáles son sus habilidades, pero estoy segura de que él también está en el CICCP. 

Aquel dato tan obvio me genera interés. No es que a mí vaya a gustarme un viejo al que tienes que arrancarle las palabras que, para más _inri_ , me ha llamado loca y me ha sugerido ir a un psiquiatra. Pero quería saber si se llamaba Algeciras o Munich. Y comprobar qué más habilidades tenía además de ser capaz de instalarme un puto micro en la chaqueta. Así que me convenzo mentalmente de que aquella es una salida de trabajo. 

―Me está costando carito tu encargo, bonita ―me quejo preparando un nuevo veneno que con un par de gotas mataría al menos a siete caballos. 

―Me vas a quemar la mesa a este paso. Luego le compras otra tú a mi casero.

―Me vas a quemar tú a mí la moral ―le miro mal pensando aún en nuestra segunda incursión al puticlub.

**15 de Junio de 2020**

**00:17**

**Bar Afrodita**

No estaba cómoda, pero es que de ninguna manera, y eso que iba en vaqueros. Supongo que solo de pensar en el bigotes me revolvía por dentro. Marko, pero ¿a quién quieren engañar? En fin, a ver si esto acaba pronto. 

―Tía, me gusta mucho cómo te quedaron los labios ―me dice porque me nota la cara de vinagre.

―Gracias, es para asegurarme de que nadie los usa.

―Sí, ya ―musita pero le oigo y chasqueo la lengua para quejarme. 

―Vale, cuando lleguen, le decimos a César que nos busque dos clientes para probar y ya nos las arreglaremos para que sean ellos. Quizá tu amiguito Bogotá nos ayude a ello sin saberlo.

―Le haré ojitos ―dice seria, como si no fuese algo que llevaba pensando todo el santo día.

―Te metería una puta hostia que lo flipas.

―Ay, que me dejes ya. Habla con el rubio, me haces el favor, anda.

―Que sí, que sí...

Es junto entonces cuando les vemos entrar y nos giramos para disimular. Mientras fingimos que bailamos tomando algo en la barra de la sala de atrás ellos se saludan con César. Es impresionante la relación formal que han establecido con él ¿qué les interesará de su persona? Seguimos manteniéndonos alerta pero con disimulo y todo parece tranquilo hasta que mi mirada se cruza con la del jefazo y este me hace una señal para que vaya. Los dos armarios de hombres se van y yo miro aterrada a Habana.

―Vete ―me dice con la pajita en la boca para disimular.

Obedezco y llego hasta él.

―Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal va la noche?

―Todo bien, gracias. ¿Ha pasado algo?

―Para nada. Qué guapa estás hoy.

―Gracias ―sonrío―, quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias ―me rasco la oreja de la rabia y los nervios.

―Pues las superas ―sonríe y me acaricia el brazo―. ¿Has visto esos dos hombres que estaban conmigo aquí?

Contengo las ganas de separarle la mano del brazo de un solo tajazo y asiento. Es que, diga lo que me diga a partir de esa frase, no me lo voy a poder creer. No es que el plan tuviera pinta de salir perfecto, es que esa facilidad me molestaba. Jodido Bogotá. Seguro que era culpa suya tal y como predije.

―Han venido a decirme que si tengo chicas nuevas y, aunque no tengamos todavía los papeles, creo que puedo confiar en vosotras. ¿Se anima Eva?

Bueno, si la dejas se queda a dormir y todo... Me cago en mi alma. 

―Se lo comento ahora ―respondo ignorando mis pensamientos.

―Hay uno para cada una, siéntete libre para elegir, te doy esa ventaja ―me guiña un ojo y sube el brazo hasta mi cara para hacerme una caricia― Estas son las llaves de las salas. La 16 se la daré al que lleva traje, el rubio; la otra es para el amigo. Como te digo, elige la que prefieras. El dinero os lo darán ellos. Exigid lo que creáis conveniente, pero mis amigos tienen suficiente, pidáis lo que pidáis. Y bueno, cuando entréis, les daremos a ellos otra llave para que vayan a la habitación.

―De acuerdo.

Literalmente es lo más asqueroso que he oído en mi vida. Las chicas entran y esperan al putero en una sala. Es realmente vomitivo solo pensarlo. Vuelvo donde Habana para darle sus buenas noticias.

―Esta, la 23, es la que le van a dar a Bogotá. Entras, le esperas y folláis. Yo estaré en la 16 mirando al techo.

―Tarde o temprano caerás en sus manazas.

―Por encima de mi cadáver ―sentencio yéndome hacia mi sala.

**01:03**

**Sala 16 del Bar Afrodita**

Aquella sala tiene luz morada, pero no es precisamente tenue. Es una estancia lúgubre y me da asco solo el pensar la cantidad de fluidos ajenos que pueda haber aquí. Me da igual que huela a lejía detrás de todo ese perfume y que estén desinfectadas. Vomito solo de pensar en la gente haciendo ese tipo de menesteres en este sofá. La sala es cuadrada y no es precisamente amplia. Hay una mesa cutre en el centro y el resto del espacio está todo ocupado por el dichoso sofá con forma de U. 

Estoy nerviosa y me siento mientras trato de no tocar nada con las manos. Miro a cada esquina sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras el señor llega y no. Por el amor de Cristo, es que no quiero estar aquí. La sala está insonorizada y solo entra el ruido de los golpes de la música exterior. Hasta que finalmente oigo una llave desbloquear la puerta.

Efectivamente, tal y como me fue prometido, el rubio entra y se acomoda el traje tras cerrar la puerta. «Hoy no está en plan Jamaica, el pibe, viene de ejecutivo» pienso mientras ambos nos mantenemos la mirada. 

―No soy puta ―no se me ocurre decir otra cosa, soy, sencillamente, espectacular.

― _Ia_ sabía.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho César que no he firmado aún?

― _Io estado_ con muchas prostitutas. Tú no eres así como _eias._ Putas más elegantes, más _educados_.

―Si vamos a tener que estar un buen rato aquí te agradecería que no me faltases al respeto.

Sonríe y se queda en silencio.

―¿Cuál es tu especialidad? Aparte de ser putero.

Romper el silencio siendo ofensiva justo después de pedir respeto es exactamente mi talento.

―¿Especialidad?

―Especialidad ―arqueo una ceja.

―He estado muchos años en _guera._

―¿Y ahora te dedicas a matar gente?

Carcajea como si realmente le hubiera hecho gracia y posa la copa en la mesa. 

―No quisiera perder respeto pero tú sí eres un poco…

―No lo vuelvas a decir ―amenazo―. Bueno, cuéntame algo ¿no? A fin de cuentas ambos somos víctimas de nuestros amigos.

Hace una mueca de indiferencia que me hace perder los nervios, pero me controlo. Bueno, no mucho.

―¿Por qué me pusiste un puto micro en la chaqueta ayer, amigo ruso?

―Soy de Croacia.

―¿Y el micro te lo compraste aquí de recuerdo?

Se ríe. Me parece estupendo ser una payasa para él. Me alegra mucho entretenerle, es algo que sin duda me completa como persona, vaya. Aun así, no ha confirmado ni negado lo del micro, así que sin duda fueron ellos. Volvemos a guardar la lengua y a quedarnos callados, a mí eso me incomoda mucho así que sigo sacando conversaciones aleatorias.

―¿A ti cómo te gustan las mujeres? Aparte de putas.

―Con pelo largo, rubias y altas ―responde como si simplemente quisiera definir lo contrario a mí.

―Menos mal―respondo, se ríe y yo hago una mueca de risa, pero irónica―. A mí me gustan los jóvenes.

No responde. Comienzo a observarle detenidamente. Si fuesemos víctima y verdugo no sabría decir quién era quién. Tenía siempre esa cara tan seria e inexpresiva. Las manos grandes y brutas. Era ancho y alto. Se había quitado la chaqueta y los brazos se le marcaban bajo la camisa. ¿Por qué los de mi edad no son así? «No me jodas, Tánger» me reprocho a mí misma sintiendo cómo su presencia se vuelve cada vez menos molesta para mí. Quiero salir. Necesito salir de esta sala.

  
  


#  **Escena 3**

**1:00**

**Sala 23 del Bar Afrodita**

Joder. Joder. Joder. Me voy a cagar en Dios y en Alá y en quien haga falta. Yo llegadas a este punto no sé quién le ha hecho el lío a quién. Si Tánger a mí o yo a ella. Estoy histérica. Pero cuando digo histérica es que ahora mismo saldría corriendo de este sitio y no pararía hasta que me hablaran en alemán.

En qué puto momento nos hemos hecho pasar por prostitutas. Y en puto momento he accedido a quedarme sola en una sala que está hecha única y específicamente para follar con semejante búfalo. Teniendo en cuenta que si por si él fuera, ayer me habría empotrado en el pasillo del baño. No había que ser muy listo para imaginar qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza en esos instantes. Encima con los comentarios que me había hecho antes cuando habían hablado por teléfono. Madre mía, madre mía. 

Yo no sé cómo será la situación de Tánger, por lo menos el mudito tiene pinta de ser un poco más cauteloso. Pero Bogotá tiene la sensibilidad de un Neanderthal. Es que esa es otra, que resulta que son ladrones. Vamos, que van a por el mismo pavo que nosotras. Hay que joderse. El día que tenga que hacer un trabajo sin complicaciones voy a llorar. 

Mientras escucho atentamente cualquier ruido del pasillo, esperando a que por fin aparezca el mostrenco me miro al espejo, colocándome el top. Hoy íbamos más sencillas porque tampoco era plan de vestirse de gala todos los días. Cuando me termino de colocar el pelo llaman a la puerta. 

―Relájate, Habana, por Dios, que solo es un tío más―me repito a mí misma mientras avanzo por la habitación. 

_Solo es un tío más que resulta que es un ladrón y un búfalo, que te pone que te cagas y que está deseando follarte_. Putos pensamientos intrusivos. Abro la puerta y me lo encuentro al otro lado, sonriente. Menudo cabrón. Me mira de arriba a abajo, ni siquiera se molesta en disimular. Lleva una camisa blanca, ¿se ha arreglado porque íbamos a vernos?

―Estás muy guapa―dice mientras se masajea la cabeza. 

―Gracias. Pasa, pasa―me aparto de la puerta y entra a la habitación. 

No puedo verle la cara pero estoy casi segura de que tiene esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sabe que esta noche va a tener fiesta y ya se está anticipando a ella. Yo mientras cierro la puerta y ando, intentando parecer calmada, hasta sentarme en un sofá de terciopelo que hay al lado de la cama. Joder, si es que no puede dar más grima este sitio. 

―No me esperaba que este fuera… Ya sabes…

―¿Que fuera puta? Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que tuvieras camisas. La vida nos da este tipo de sorpresas.

―No seas así. Me refiero a que ayer no ligué contigo porque no sabía que trabajaras aquí, pensaba que simplemente viniste a pasar el rato.

―Pues ya lo sabes. Si te molesta o tienes algún inconveniente, ahí tienes la puerta. 

Sigue plantado en el mismo sitio que cuando ha entrado, pero no me quita ojo en ningún momento. Se arremanga la camisa mientras avanza hacia el sofá, sentándose a mi lado, aunque deja una distancia bastante prudencial entre nosotros, lo cual me sorprende. 

―Prefiero sentarme, si no te importa. 

―Como veas.

―¿Lo de ser una borde es porque realmente eres así o es que te pongo tanto que no tienes otra forma de disimularlo, bombón?―me pregunta divertido.

―Si te tienes en tan alta estima deberías mirarte un par de veces al espejo, guapo.

―Me gusta más mirarte a ti―se acerca un poco, pero me mantengo firme, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto―Además, que sé que César os ha dejado elegir. A tu amiguita la has mandado con Marko para estar conmigo.

―Vaya, me has pillado. Me pones tanto, tanto―susurro mientras me acerco―que llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a cómo quedarme a solas contigo―le veo tragar saliva, sé que estoy consiguiendo lo que quiero―Pensando en cómo me miras, en tus manos―cojo su mano derecha y la poso en mi pierna, sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

―Joder, Eva―aunque intenta contenerse casi parece un gruñido más que una frase coherente. 

―En la cara que se te quedaría cuando hiciera esto.

―¿El qué?

No pasa ni un segundo antes de que termine la frase y ya estoy sentada encima de él, con mis rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas, y mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Su gesto cambia de repente cuando se da cuenta de que el control de la situación no lo tiene él, si no yo. Pero igual que Tánger se había sacrificado para conseguir algo de información yo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Con la diferencia que a mí no me suponía tanto esfuerzo ni de lejos. 

―¿Te vas a quedar embobado toda la noche o vas a hacer algo?

―Esto sí que no me lo esperaba―admite finalmente, para después apoyar sus manos en mi cintura. 

Joder, voy a tener que tener mucho autocontrol para conseguir lo que quiero saber y no desconcentrarme. Tengo que seguir el plan, saber quienes son él y su amiguito, y que están haciendo aquí. 

―Si te esperabas que jugásemos al póker o algo así, creo que te has equivocado de sitio.

―Esto es mejor que el póker, te lo aseguro. 

―Bueno, lo mismo consigues una Escalera Real―sonríe al escuchar una referencia al juego, ya sabía yo que tenía toda la pinta de jugar bastante. 

―Con un _Full House_ me conformo, bombón.

Intenta besarme pero yo me echo para atrás. Ni de coña me puedo permitir perder las riendas de la situación, aunque cuando su mano empieza a subir y bajar por mi espalda se me hace más complicado mantener la calma. Me acerco a la parte derecha de su cuello y le muerdo lentamente, le escucho gruñir y siento como sus manos me atraen más hacia él. 

―Me vas a decir qué haces aquí, Bogotá―le susurro al oído mientras me saco una pequeña aguja de la manga del top. Antes de que salga del shock que supone escucharme decir su nombre en clave ya le he clavado la aguja. 

―Eh, eh qué coño haces―me dice sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y se lleva una mano al cuello. 

―Te he pinchado un veneno que tardará… Más o menos una hora en matarte, quizá una hora y cuarto si tienes suerte y el corazón te funciona bien. Ahora, necesito que me digas qué hacéis aquí tú y tu amiguito. Cuando salgamos vas a fingir que acabamos de echar el polvo de tu vida y que estás más contento que unas castañuelas. Y antes de meterme en el coche para largarme de este antro, si te has portado bien, te daré el antídoto. ¿Entendido, bombón?

―Joder, Eva―vuelve a repetir, aunque esta vez con un tono totalmente distinto a la última vez que había pronunciado esas palabras. 

―Nada de quejas, Bogotá, que el tiempo corre.

**2:15**

**Bar Afrodita**

Madre mía, si no le he contado todo a la tía esta no le he contado nada. Me voy a cagar en todo, puta niñata de los cojones. Ni Eva ni hostias, se llama Habana. Es que lo sabía, menuda puntería tengo, joder. No me podía ir algo tan bien.

―Quítate esa sonrisa de la cara que a mí no me hace ni puta gracia―me quejo mientras veo como me mira divertida. 

Yo sigo sentado en el sillón y ella está en la cama, con las piernas dobladas y mirándome atentamente mientras le cuento todo el plan que tenemos. La chica es lista de narices, quiere saber todos los detalles y no se le escapa una. Si es que siempre igual.

―Bueno, anda, vamos ya fuera que tampoco es creíble que aguantes tanto. 

Se levanta de la cama y yo hago lo mismo. Veo que se mira en el espejo y se revuelve un poco el pelo. Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta se acerca a mí, se mancha uno de sus dedos con el pintalabios que lleva puesto y lo pasa por mis labios repetidas veces 

―¿Qué coño haces?

―Tiene que parecer que hemos echado un polvo. 

―Manda cojones. 

―Anda, vamos, mi amor.

Me coje de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y yo me callo, porque aunque probablemente esté muerto en media hora por su culpa no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por ella. Salimos al pasillo y busco a Marsella, pero la habitación donde estaban ellos está ya abierta por lo que supongo que nos estarán esperando fuera.

Atravesamos el local y veo que César no está por ningún sitio, Habana también debe de darse cuenta porque me arrastra hacia fuera. En la acera de enfrente nos esperan Marsella y su amiga la rapada. Ojalá él haya tenido más suerte que yo, aunque pensándolo bien, no es muy complicado. 

―¿Todo bien?―dice Lucía, alzando una ceja al ver que Habana y yo vamos de la mano. Seguro que está sospechando que su amiga ha liado alguna. 

―Perfecto, ¿verdad?―me mira sonriente, que bien finge la cabrona.

―De puta madre.

―Chica rapada ha pedido taxi―se pronuncia Marsella, que me está mirando extrañado, aunque no dice nada sobre el tema. 

―Sí, mira, de hecho ahí está―dice Lucía señalando a unos faros que aparecen por una de las calles que llevan al bar. 

―Te espero dentro―me dice Marsella, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas, antes de volver al bar. 

―Yo voy a esperar ahí al taxi.

Nos dejan solos y yo me vuelvo a fijar en Habana, su semblante ha cambiado y vuelve a estar seria como antes. Suelta mi mano y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia ella. Menuda cabrona, encima con esos ojazos verdes. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa así que rodeo su cintura con los míos. 

―Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Bogotá.

―Esto no se va a quedar así, Habana.

―No me esperaba menos―me sonríe, aunque esta vez parece que es de verdad, y me da un suave beso en los labios. Manda cojones que cuando por fin me bese sea para fingir―El antídoto está pegado debajo de la barra, justo en frente de los taburetes. Bebételo y no te pasará nada. 

Se deshace de mi agarre y se va con su amiga, que está hablando con César. Estas tías ya no son mi problema, lo único que necesito es entrar corriendo al bar y tomarme ese puto líquido, no creo que quede mucho tiempo para que se cumpla la hora. Lo encuentro en cuanto palpo un poco por debajo de la barra. 

Es un tarrito de cristal pequeño, lleva una etiqueta: « _Antídoto agua destilada»_. Qué cabrona. 

No me ha inyectado una mierda, solo agua. No me voy a morir ni en una hora ni en veinticinco. Si es que soy gilipollas, a ver cómo se lo cuento ahora a Marsella... Ya me lo imagino con la cara esa de limón rancio que pone cuando la lío.

 _Hablando del rey de Roma,_ pienso cuando le veo salir del baño. Mira alrededor y cuando me ve viene hacia mí, apoyándose en la barra igual que yo. 

―Te tengo que decir una cosa que no te va a gustar―le advierto, intentando anticipar el derechazo que le va a meter en cuanto le diga lo que ha pasado.

―Espero que sea que se ha roto condón.

―Ojalá fuera eso, pero no.

―¿No follas con chica? Bueno, yo tampoco con rapada. No es puta.

―No son putas, no ―asiento―. Ella no se llama Eva, se llama Habana. 

―¿Habana? ¿Chicas locas son de CICCP?

―Sí, Marse, sí.

―Yo pensaba mismo, rapada ha hecho muchas preguntas. Tienes razón, esa cosa no me gusta.

―Eso no es lo que no te iba a gustar.

―¿Qué has hecho?

―Le he tenido que contar todo lo que sabemos.

―Tienes que dejar de pensar con polla, Bogotá...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo queremos recordaros que nosotras no siempre estamos de acuerdo con las opiniones que expresan los personajes. Muchas gracias por leernos!  
> PD. Abajo el patriarcado y los puteros.


	4. Capítulo 4

#  **Escena 1**

**3:12**

**Exterior del Bar Afrodita**

Me aparté de mi amiga y de los dos calamares para hablar con el putísimo César, que llevaba un par de minutos haciéndome ojitos. Supongo que quería darme una dirección y una hora.

―¿Qué tal con mis chicos? ¿Se portaron bien?

―Sí, todo ha ido bien ―asiento.

―Me alegro mucho. Por suerte siempre puede ir mejor. Aquí está la dirección ―me tiende un papel y lo cojo―. Imagino que querrás ir a darte una ducha ―dice un tanto serio.

¿Encima te doy asco yo a ti? No pero es que esto ya es de lo último. Será guarro. Aun así entro en su juego para ganar el máximo tiempo posible.

―Sí… Creo que esté en una hora y media o menos.

―Perfecto,  _ meniña _ , ¿te veo a las cuatro y media, entonces?

―Es una hora un poco extraña para arreglar papeles, ¿no?

―Hay muchas formas de firmar cosas… ―trata de ser sensual pero tan solo me provoca repulsión― Sé puntual, no me gusta la gente que se retrasa.

En cuanto puedo me escapo de sus garras y me dirijo al taxi gritándole a Hab que nos vamos. No se demora y sube conmigo. De camino a casa me cuenta fugazmente que no han follado, sino que ha conseguido mucha más información de la que la dirección de César nos daría. Así que en el poco tiempo que tenemos reestructuramos el plan para ir a tiro fijo. Aun así necesitaré un poco de tiempo para prepararme. 

**3:31**

**Airbnb de Habana**

Mientras Habana ultima detalles fuera, yo me encierro en una de las habitaciones. Abro mi bolso de tela donde están todas y cada una de mis armas necesarias para esta noche. No son muchas porque no es más rico el que más tiene, sino el que menos necesita. Todas mis shuriken están envenenadas, en cuanto toquen una sola gota de sangre de cualquier parte del cuerpo el veneno se moverá tan rápido que contaminará en tan solo diez segundos el órgano más vital de todos. Con ellas tengo pensado matar a toda la gente que esté fuera, para que no tengan tiempo de quejas o advertencias, no quiero margen de error. Dentro utilizaré la fukiya. Con el mismo tipo de veneno lanzaré dardos al cuello de los tres guardias que merodean por la casa. Y finalmente, mis favoritas: el tanto y el kakute o, como yo le llamo, mi pinchito. El tanto es por mera seguridad, lo llevaré en la pierna por si acaso algo sale mal y para finiquitar mi jugada en caso de que las cosas se tuerzan. 

Me visto de pies a cabeza. No se me ve ni un trozo de piel, a excepción de la que me rodea los ojos. Pero me quito la máscara antes de salir. 

―¿Estás lista? ―le pregunto a mi amiga.

―Estoy lista. ¿Y tus cosas? ¿Las llevas?

―Sí. Las tengo todas por aquí ―me señalo al cuerpo.

El del taxi tuvo que alucinar. Definitivamente, deberíamos empezar a pensar en comprarnos un jodido coche. O al menos alquilarlo. O robarlo, no me jodas, lo que sea. Pero ¿existe algo más cutre que ir a atracar una mansión y aparecer en taxi? Desde luego que no tenemos arreglo, nos queda mucho por aprender… 

**4:36**

**Interior de la mansión de César**

El taxista nos había dejado hacía una media hora un par de calles más abajo, donde todavía había casas. Paro el cronómetro y me congratulo en silencio: dieciséis minutos y quince segundos; nueve víctimas. No está mal para lo desentrenada que estaba. Entro en una de las habitaciones y me cambio de pies a cabeza. Si tuviera el pelo largo estaría terriblemente despeinada, pero no era el caso, así que otra victoria para la comunidad kinki-mamarracha-hortera cutre. 

Me visto como hubieran mandado vestir a cualquier puta pero con un hilito más de elegancia: era un vestido negro de tirantes, completamente transparente pero con estrellitas amarillas estampadas en tela opaca. Por debajo llevaba el conjunto que le robé a una rusa racista que maltrataba a sus sirvientas negras. Se lo merecía. Suerte que usábamos la misma talla, era su única virtud. El sujetador era rojo y tenía  _ push-up,  _ así que me hacía unas perolas que yo no tenía, pero daba gusto verlas. Y las bragas tenían el mismo estampado y me cubrían bastante carne, he de decir. Bastante poco dejaba ya a la imaginación el  _ outfit,  _ pero eso sí, con los calcetines hasta la rodilla _.  _ Entro a la habitación como un actor del método y ante mi repentina incursión César se sorprende. 

―¡Lucía! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Vaya, estás increíble.

―¡Perdona! ―digo infantilizando levemente mi voz― Uno de tus amigos me dijo que estabas aquí y que podía pasar ―hago una pausa y me pongo de espaldas a propósito, pero con el pretexto de cerrar la puerta―. Siento muchísimo haber llegado tarde… ―pongo voz tímida y enseguida continúo― Espero que puedas perdonarme…

―Ven aquí ―me ordena desde la silla de su escritorio y se reclina levemente―. Eres muy camaleónica ¿sabes?―mientras me dice eso yo voy avanzando despacio, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos todas las superficies.

Afortunadamente tengo los dedos impregnados en un producto que a veces hago para no dejar huellas bajo ningún concepto, así que puedo sentirme libre por completo. Aunque, es cierto que estos asesinatos nunca se investigan en profundidad. Las redes de prostitución no es que estén precisamente bien miradas a ojos de la gente, así que a los pacos tampoco les conviene gastar material y tiempo en descubrir la realidad.

―A veces no hablas, otras veces hablas mucho; te vistes con ropa de adolescente, en otras ocasiones usas ropa de… mujer ―responde finalmente mientras me tiene frente a él y mira hacia arriba, directamente a la cara.

Tener a una persona así, a tus pies, como quien dice, cuando tú sabes a ciencia cierta que vas a quitarle la vida es la mayor sensación de poder y control que puede existir para mí. Me siento la dueña del universo. Y sé que aquellos segundos durarán para siempre en mi memoria. Le acaricio y entremeto mis dedos por su pelo mientras mis tetas se ponen a la altura de su cara.

―Y ahora pretendes tener el control tú… ―suspira con risa de autosuficiencia―. Esta noche me siento generoso, te lo permito.

Miro hacia abajo y ya está empalmado el grandísimo guarro, así que me parece un buen momento para acariciarle el pantalón justo antes de sentarme sobre la mesa, frente a él. Qué idílico sería que me comiesen el coño así, aquí. Malditos proxenetas, por qué tenéis que tener casas tan jodidamente ideales...

―Déjame decirte, mi amor, que el control siempre ha sido mío… ―le susurro mientras lanzo el vestido al suelo, junto a la mesa. 

―¿Ah sí, guapa? ―pone la mediocre palma de su mano en el centro de mi pecho y estira sus dedos para alcanzar a tocarme.

El repelús que siento está a punto de sacarme de mi papel, así que me siento sobre su bulto y trago saliva para volver a concentrarme. 

―¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Qué es, tu primera vez?

Eso me sienta especialmente mal, porque de algún modo sí, sí lo sería. Y pensar en todas las virginidades que ese hombre podría haber arrebatado me provocaba una rabia insoportable. Mientras se entretiene besuqueándome, saco a Pinchito del  _ push-up  _ del sujetador y me lo coloco en el dedo. Gimo un par de veces. Lo hago tan mal que me río impresionada por la interminable soberbia y estupidez de este tío. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que era fingido. Imbécil profundo. Observo a Pinchi perfectamente colocado y localizo la posición exacta del tanto en mi pierna. Así que, que comience la tercera fase del plan POPI. 

―César, mi amor… ¿eres feliz?

―Ahora mismo, muchísimo ―responde agitado sin prestarme mucha atención. 

―¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí…? Tú, tan jovencito…

―Bueno ―suspira, me mira y vacila por mi espalda buscando el enganche del sujetador― uno tiene buenos métodos de negocios.

―Como el tráfico de personas, ¿no? ―mi tono cambia, Tánger ha vuelto.

El tipo se para en seco y gracias a dios deja de buscar la forma de desnudarme. Qué alivio. No sabe qué decir, pero su chulería le supera.

―¿Qué dices, loca?

―Y dale con que estoy loca. ¡Qué manía! ¿Es que nunca visteis una tía rapada? En fin ―suspiro casi cómica―, mi cometido en esta preciosa mansión era uno y te lo voy a decir: matarte. ¡EH! ―grito al mínimo movimiento que trata de hacer― Si gritas, me molestas y te mueres. Si te mueves, me incomodas y te mueres. Y si no me escuchas, me ofendes y, adivínalo: te mueres.

El tipo se queda inmóvil y pone los brazos en alto. Menos mal que has gastado en este instante el mínimo de respeto que te quedaba en el cuerpo, bonito. 

―Este metal que estás notando en la nuca es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que solo tienes una opción: oírme.

―Por favor, no me mates. Liberaré a las chicas.

―¡Pero bueno, César! ¿Dónde dejaste la chulería, hijo? ―me río a carcajada limpia― Ay, no me hagas perder más el tiempo―me quejo enseriando―. Dime ya lo de que lo sientes, venga, me aburres… ―me pongo chula.

―No, no Lucía, de verdad que te pido perdón si te ofendí.

―Mi nombre es Tánger, de allí del norte africano me viene la sangre. Y a mí una cagada como tú no me ofende, necesitarías medio millón como tú para ofender a un pelo mío, y mira que son cortos. Así que escúchame bien. A quien has ofendido es a todas aquellas mujeres que llevas años explotando a cambio de amenazas y de unas migajas de dinero. Pero ―suspiro con asco―, en fin, la gente como tú no tiene ni un ápice de conciencia. Así que te voy a dar donde más te duele. ¿Te acuerdas de Eva?―mientras pronuncio el nombre de mi amiga él asiente sin moverse demasiado― Pues te presento a Habana. Mi amiga la pecas te está sacando todas las joyitas y demás pertenencias de interés que tienes en la caja fuerte. 

Se altera y se remueve así que le doy un cabezazo que me duele, pero aguanto la compostura.

―¡Párate, jodido subnormal! ¿Es que no entiendes que este puto veneno te va a paralizar y matar en medio minuto?―se va tranquilizando y yo continúo― A ver… Por dónde me había quedado… ―miro al techo un instante y me vuelve la palabra―¡Ah, sí! Decía que cómo sois tan estúpidos los hombres. No sé, guarda tu fortuna en casa de un primo lejano, en el fondo del mar, pero ¿debajo de tu casa? Qué idiota, de verdad. Es que con lo listo que parecías y resulta que eres tonto ―hago otra pausa para mirarle―. Te voy a dar una última oportunidad que quizá salve tu vida―le vacilo pero parece creerme―. Yo te haré una pregunta y tú tendrás que contestarme con lo que creas conveniente, ¿vale? ―ni se menea el tipo―¡Que si está claro, coño! ―le doy un tortazo no muy fuerte en la cabeza. 

―Que sí, por dios, ten cuidado.

―La pregunta es: si follásemos ahora, ¿me pagarías bien?

―Joder, pues claro ―dice asustado.

Doy rienda suelta a mi creatividad y clavo a pinchito en su garganta y noto cómo se va abriendo paso en su tráquea. La sangre me salpica la barbilla y el pecho, me encharca la tripa y se fusiona con el color de la poca ropa que llevo. Una pena, era bonita en una sola tonalidad de rojo.

―Respuesta equivocada. Nosotras también engañamos, violador de mierda. 

Mientras se ahoga y se muere lenta y rápidamente a la vez, me mantengo ahí abrazándole y acallándole sus últimos intentos de súplica. Es un monstruo, pero nadie se merece morir solo, ¿será que aún tengo corazón?

Mi paz interior se ve fatalmente afectada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre haciendo un terrible escándalo, lo más probable es que alguien le haya dado una patada y la haya tirado abajo. Me quedo quieta mientras abrazo un cadáver medio desnuda y empapada en sangre. 

―¡Por amor de cielo, tú eres loca de verdad!

Automáticamente me río. Libero toda la tensión de la última hora con una risa que podrían haber oído hasta en Venezuela. El hombre del bigote, en efecto, ha abierto la puerta de una patada y encima lleva un rifle en las manos. Además, descubre que en mis ratos libres me gusta ser una sádica. ¿Cómo me va a ofender que piense que estoy chiflada si en el fondo es verdad?

―Me he cargado a tu hombre, ¿eh? ―me levanto despacio y me quito las salpicaduras de la cara con la mano que tengo limpia― Bueno ―retomo enérgica―, siempre he pensado que cualquier mujer hará mejor justicia a las mujeres que hasta el mejor de los hombres. 

―¿Cómo es tu nombre? ―me apunta con el arma desconfiando. 

―¡Ay, chico, baja eso! ―le pido muy tranquila y con una sonrisa― Encantada, soy Tánger ―hago una reverencia cruzando las piernas y levantando una falda imaginaria―. Te daría un par de besos, pero… ― hago una mueca de falsa sorpresa que alude a mi aspecto truculento actual― ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

― _ Io  _ soy  _ Marseia  _ ―confiesa finalmente tras dos segundos de refunfuño interior.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**4:00**

**Interior de la Mansión de César**

Todo va bien. Todo va estupendamente. Estoy en uno de los múltiples despachos de César, porque resulta que el muy gilipollas tiene varios, buscando a ver cual de las cincuenta estanterías llenas de libros es la que es una puerta secreta. Joder, es que menudo gilipollas, ni que fuera el Padrino, con los escondites secretos.

Se me pasa por la cabeza que Bogotá me haya mentido, que es una posibilidad con la que no había contado, pero me extrañaría teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba, mientras me contaba detalladamente sus planes no paraba de comerme con los ojos. Aún así, nunca te puedes fiar. Él pensaba que esta noche follaba fijo y al final las cosas le habían ido un poco peor de lo que esperaba.

Tiene todos los libros que alguien se pueda imaginar, probablemente mandó a alguien hacerle la colección, porque dudo que sepa leer de forma decente. Aún así, hay títulos míticos de todos los géneros, algunas ediciones bastante antiguas y por las que se podría sacar un dinero extra que no nos venía mal ni a Tánger ni a mí. 

Abro la mochila y empiezo a meter los libros que puedan tener más valor, esto era algo con lo que no contaba, pero tampoco iba a hacerle el feo. Sé que a muchos de mis clientes les interesan bastante la lectura, y como buenos coleccionistas no rechazarían un buen objeto, sea del tipo que sea. 

Cuando ya he revisado tres estanterías y la mochila está bastante llena, me encuentro un libro que está repetido. El Don Juan de Lord Byron, si es que no podía ser otro, menudo gilipollas, espero que Tánger le haya matado ya. Quito el libro y efectivamente, detrás hay una pequeña palanca. Tiro de ella y la estantería se abre.

―Bingo―sonrío para mí misma―Gracias por no mentir, Bogotá.

Se abre un pasillo que tiene el mismo ancho que la estantería y al fondo se ve una puerta de metal acorazado. Avanzo por el mismo, rozando las paredes de hormigón con la punta de mis dedos, saboreando mi victoria y no puedo evitar emitir una risa nerviosa. Por estos momentos de euforia y adrenalina es por lo que esta profesión es la mejor del mundo.

Llego por fin a la puerta y rebusco en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta el móvil, donde tengo apuntados los códigos necesarios. Lo desbloqueo y abro la aplicación de notas. Quizá no es el sitio más seguro para tenerlo, pero a mí que me registren, que solo hay apuntados dos códigos que podrían ser la contraseña de mi usuario de Habbo.

A la izquierda de la puerta hay un pequeño panel negro, donde sobresalen unos botones blancos. Para asegurarme de que los números coinciden y no hacer saltar la alarma saco una pequeña bolsita con polvos, un pequeño truco que me enseñó un amigo. Echo un poco del contenido de la bolsa en la palma de mi mano y soplo. Y voilá, el polvo se queda pegado en los botones usados. Aunque no sé el orden, los números coinciden, así que introduzco el código. 

Para mi alivio la luz roja que parpadea encima del panel se vuelve verde, y en la pantalla se puede leer: «acceso concedido». Una cosa menos para desplumar a este cerdo asqueroso. Y ahora me centro en la caja fuerte en sí. Aunque no es una caja, es una cámara acorazada lo que tiene el muy gilipollas. 

Tampoco nos vayamos a pensar que es esto el Banco de España o la Reserva Federal de los Estados Unidos, que no. Es una puerta de tamaño normal, lo que pasa es que tiene un grosor y un sistema de seguridad que digamos que hace más complicado entrar. Pero teniendo el código todo se vuelve mucho más fácil. 

Tiene un sistema de detección de huellas, como ya me había comentado Bogotá, pero es bastante simple de burlar teniendo en cuenta que la cámara no es ni de lejos de las mejores del mercado. César la debe tener para aparentar, porque sería el equivalente a un Seat. Joder, pudiendo tener un Jaguar.

Saco el inhibidor de frecuencias y lo poso encima del detector, apretándolo fuerte mientras tecleo el código. En la pantalla vuelvo a leer el mismo mensaje que antes, pero esta vez la cámara no se abre sola, hay que girar el pequeño timón que tiene colocado justo en el centro. Joder, con lo fácil que es tener una caja fuerte de las de toda la vida.

Poso mis manos en dos de los salientes del timón y apretando los dientes hago fuerza, dejando escapar un gruñido. Al segundo intento consigo que se mueva, y tras un pequeño descansito para coger aire, empujo la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. 

No me puedo ver a mí misma, pero estoy segura de que los ojos me hacen chiribitas. El tío es, o era, gilipollas pero tiene bastante buen gusto a la hora de elegir qué cosas comprar. Ante mí se abre la cámara, que tendrá unos veinte metros cuadrados, más o menos. A ambos lados hay estanterías de metal, repletas de cosas. 

―¿Tánger?―susurro, esperando a que mi compañera me escuche por el intercomunicador.

―Dime mami―escucho un gruñido y un golpe seco.

―¿Te pillo en mal momento?

―Nada, solo un guardaespaldas que pensaba que se me podía resistir, dime.

―Voy a necesitar que cuando mates al cerdo este vengas a buscarme, hay más cosas de las que pensaba y quiero desplumarle completamente. Yo me encargo de buscar las mochilas.

―Hecho.

―¿Mora? Ten cuidado.

―Tú también, pecas, nos vemos ahora.

Abro primero la mochila que llevo yo y la dejo en el suelo en el centro de la cámara. Empiezo a revisar las estanterías, buscando por lo que me había venido al norte. Necesitaba tres cosas, y la primera la tenía frente a mis ojos: un reloj Rólex President de oro y con diamantes de trece quilates. Joder, sesenta mil pavos que iban a mi mochila. Si hubiera sido un dibujo animado me habría aparecido el símbolo del dólar en las pupilas.

Pero como parece ser que hoy es mi día de suerte, cuando cojo el reloj aparecen otras dos cajas de la misma marca. Ante mis ojos aparecen otros dos Rólex, ambos del modelo Yacht Master, aunque uno es de oro y el otro es de metal. No todo iba a salir perfecto. Pero otros cuarenta mil pavos. Madre mía, madre mía.

Lo siguiente lo encuentro en la misma estantería, en la balda de abajo. Es una caja grande, negra y de terciopelo. La abro y ahí están, dos vajillas completas de porcelana de Limoges del siglo XIX. Ya me imagino la cara de los clientes cuando les diga lo que tengo entre manos. Cinco mil pavos por cada una.

Y por último, la joya de la corona: la Fender George Harrison. Hay que joderse que solo haya cien de estas guitarras en todo el mundo y una vaya a parar a manos de un putero. Estoy segura de que George Harrison no estaría nada contento con esto. La tiene expuesta en un atril, y no es para menos, si yo me hubiera gastado veintiséis mil pavos en una guitarra también la tendría expuesta como si fuese un Van Gogh. 

Cojo la funda, que está apoyada en un rincón y con el mayor cuidado posible la guardo, poniéndole varias capas de papel de burbuja por encima. Esta guitarra tenía que llegar a Madrid sin un mísero rasguño.

Como ya tengo todo lo indispensable listo me pongo a revisar qué más hay que nos pueda interesar en esa sala. Para ello voy por orden, poniéndome en cuclillas para revisar las baldas inferiores. 

―Que no me entere yo de que ese culito pasa hambre―dice alguien detrás de mí. 

Me giro aunque no sé para qué, entre el tono y la gilipollez que acaba de soltar sé perfectamente que se trata de Bogotá. Y efectivamente, ahí está, con un fusil más grande que su brazo en sus manos y mirándome divertido.

―Joder, que susto, coño. Llama antes de entrar..

―Perdona, me lo apunto para la próxima.

―¿Qué? ¿Te bebiste el antídoto?―le pregunto mientras vuelvo a mi trabajo.

―Eso estuvo bastante feo.

―Te jodes, no seas un putero y no te pasarán esas cosas.

Se queda en silencio y eso me extraña, por lo que me doy la vuelta y le veo revisando la estantería que tengo en frente. 

―Eh, se mira pero no se toca, que hemos llegado nosotras antes.

―Mira, bonita, mis cojones treinta y tres. Esto se reparte entre los cuatro, que sin mi información no habías encontrado esto en tu vida.

―Ya nos la habríamos apañado, no te creas nuestro salvador.

―¿Ves esto?―me dice señalando al fusil―Pues o compartes o te pego un tiro en esa cabecita tan bonita que tienes, reina.

Dejo de inspeccionar las cosas porque ya me está tocando los cojones. Me levanto y saco la pistola que llevo en el pantalón, quitando el seguro mientras le apunto. Pero a él no se mueve ni un solo pelo.

―No tienes ni idea del valor de estas cosas.

―No te preocupes, lo miraré por internet. Además, supongo que esto que tienes aquí puesto es lo que más valor tiene―dice dándole una patada a la funda, que es muy suave pero a mí me parece todo lo contrario.

―¡Para, joder! No seas animal que esa guitarra vale veintiséis mil pavos.

―¿Ves? Y sin tocar un ordenador―me sonríe y me dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, a ver si se le quita.

―Tampoco sabrías donde venderla, no tienes ninguna lista de clientes.

―Mi colega es croata, algo se le ocurrirá. Anda, baja la pistola.

No sé en qué momento nos hemos acercado tanto, pero estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bogotá pose la palma de su mano encima de mi arma y la baje con cuidado, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. 

―Eres un jodido gilipollas.

―Fuiste tú la que me metiste veneno. Bueno, agua. Yo tenía otras intenciones menos dolorosas.

―¿Algún día dejarás de pensar con la polla?

―Di lo que quieras, pero aquí estoy y vas a compartir ese botín conmigo, bombón―se relame los labios al acabar la frase.

―Te metía una paliza que te dejaba seco, subnormal.

―¿Y por qué no empiezas ya?―da otro paso hacia mí y ahora sí que estamos muy, muy cerca. 

Entre la adrenalina del atraco y los flashbacks que se pasaban por mi cabeza de lo que había pasado en el bar la mente se me estaba empezando a nublar. Puto búfalo con su cara de bruto y sus comentarios asquerosos.  _ Céntrate Habana, por lo que más quieras. _

―Anda, fiera―le digo dándole un golpe en el pecho―Ayúdame a sacar esto, que tenemos que llevárnoslo todo.

―Sí, jefa. 

Se agacha y coje con una mano la guitarra mientras que con otra lleva la vajilla de porcelana. Yo por mi parte saco la mochila, que ya está bastante llena entre mis herramientas y los tres relojes. Me deja pasar primero y sé perfectamente por lo que es.

―Deja de mirarme el culo.

―Negativo―no puedo evitar sonreír, menos mal que no me ve.

  
  
**4:56**

**Despacho de César**

―Vale, esto es lo último―le digo levantando un joyero que ni siquiera me he molestado en mirar, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hay en esa sala no creo que sea bisutería.

―Joder, y mientras Marse y tu amiguita por ahí de cachondeo.

―¿Marse?―pregunto haciendo caso omiso a la parte de que Tánger está a solas con ese tío al que odia. Espero que se las sepa apañar él solito.

―Marsella. 

―Ya sabía yo que también era ladrón.

―¿Ladrón? Ese tío es más peligroso que la mayoría de gente que he conocido en mi vida. Mejor tenerlo de tu parte, créeme.

―Eso es porque no conoces a Tánger.

―Así que así se llama la rapada, le pega bastante la verdad.

―Sí, bueno―respondo sarcástica―es lo que tiene, es medio mora la chavala.

Se ríe y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. Tampoco sé qué le ha hecho tanta gracia, pero estoy agotada y contenta así que no me apetece fingir mucho más. Yo estoy sentada en el poyete de una ventana mientras que él está apoyado en la mesa del despacho. 

Miro a la sala y me maravillo viendo todo lo que hemos conseguido. Hay tres mochilas a reventar de cosas en el suelo más otros objetos más grandes. A pesar de que me joda que haya que repartirlo entre cuatro tampoco me voy a quejar demasiado porque aún así es un buen pellizco lo que nos vamos a llevar cuando lo venda.

Escuchamos jaleo en la casa y ambos nos miramos a la vez. Bogotá me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que me acerque, mientras que él se incorpora yo llego a su lado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Los dos levantamos nuestras armas y apuntamos a la puerta, rezando para que sean nuestros compañeros y no la policía. 

―Tranquila―me susurra.

―Estoy tranquila, gilipollas.

Tras unos segundos que se hacen eternos vemos aparecer dos figuras, una tan grande como el tío que tengo al lado y otra visiblemente más pequeña. Son Marsella y Tánger, y ambos suspiramos aliviados, aunque no podemos evitar reírnos al ver como el croata lleva a mi amiga agarrada del brazo. 

―Joder, que guapos estáis así los dos apuntando con las pistolitas―comenta Tánger molesta por ir sujeta.

―¿Todo bien?―le respondo ignorando su comentario.

―De lujo, ese cerdo está muerto.

―¿Y qué coño hiciste? ―pregunta Bogotá y pone cara de asco al verla encharcada en sangre― ¿te lo comiste?

―¿Ves? Ya te dije que ella era mucho más peligrosa ―suelto una carcajada triunfante al aire.

Le sonrío después directamente a la cara y veo como Marsella y Bogotá se miran, antes de asentir. Supongo que será su forma de comprobar que han conseguido lo que querían, que repartamos el botín. 

―Pues hala, vamos a cargar esto al coche y larguémonos de este sitio, que me da escalofríos.

―No tenemos coche―dice Marsella.

―El niño tiene un garaje abajo con cinco, podemos elegir el que queráis―mi mirada se cruza con la de Bogotá que me guiña el ojo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 3**

**5:06**

**Garaje de la Mansión**

Antes de llegar a la última fase del atraco, escapar, he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hab mientras me limpio la sangre y me cambio de ropa.

―Pues… Ha salido todo bien ―rompe finalmente el silencio.

―A ti también te ha puesto la pipa en la sien y te ha dicho de repartir el botín, ¿no? 

_ ―Sep  _ ―asiente alzando las cejas.

―Joder, si es que no nos sale nada a derechas. 

―Tía, en esta mochila hay pasta para retirarnos un puto año ―la mira y mueve la cabeza― o siete. 

Me quedo en silencio mientras me froto las piernas y saco ropa cómoda para ponerme. 

―Joder, la sangre del hijo puta este… No sale ni con estropajo a este paso.

―Oye… ―dice en un tono que me hace sospechar.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? 

―Me apetece conducir.

―Mira, bonita. ¿Ves esta vena? ―señalo el cuello― Me va a reventar de la adrenalina que tengo dentro de este cuerpazo ―exagero―. Yo no tengo ni puta idea de qué cojones vas a hacer tú, pero o me mete el rabo el croata o se lo arranco de cuajo.

―¡Es que lo sabía! ―se ríe e intenta disimular el escándalo.

―No, no. Conmigo no te confundas. Sabes que tengo traumitas sin resolver y no sé gestionarlo de otra forma. Y lo siento mucho por la Tánger de mañana, pero la de hoy no tiene más remedio que enganchar a ese bruto bigotudo.

―¡Okey! No digo nada ―se sigue riendo de mí.

Según me callo ya empiezo a arrepentirme, no pienso hacer nada de eso. Salimos de la casa y entramos al garaje. Los dos están mirando los coches que hay, barajando las opciones que tienen mejor pinta. 

―¡Yo conduzco! 

Bogotá la mira directamente y después le sonríe con disimulo al croata. Hab no se ha dado cuenta porque está demasiado emocionada mirando su próxima adquisición, pero yo sí. 

―Tánger se va con tu amigo, tú conmigo ―le oigo decir seria. Se está haciendo la dura la tía. 

―A sus órdenes.

―Ya te he dicho varias veces que las órdenes salen de mi boca, no de mi pecho. Tira anda ―mueve la cabeza en señal de pérdida y me echa una última mirada―. Ten cuidado ―me susurra―, creo que es muy peligroso.

―¿Hasta para mí? ―le sonrío sádica y ella se ríe. Así que camino decidida hacia Marsella.

―Elige, nos vamos, soldadito.

Aunque su reacción general hacia mí ha solido ser una sonrisa irónica y el desvío de la mirada, esta vez aguanta mirándome. Vuelvo a dudar si es él o yo la presa. Pero después entiendo que aquí solo hay un par de depredadores. Sube a uno de los coches sin decir nada y me subo a su lado.

―«Elijo este Tánger» o algo así ¿no te encajaba entre tus monosílabos?

―Solo hablo cuando necesario. 

Me callo y los dos coches salen de la mansión sin problema. Estoy tan contenta que se me escapa un ápice de ilusión sin querer.

―¡Me he cargado a ese hijo de puta!

―Y has podido  _ foiar  _ ―asegura.

―¿Tienes un trastorno mental? ―me enfado― ¿Lo de que no era puta no te quedó claro?

Se queda en silencio y le exijo que me conteste. Pero no lo hace. Compruebo que está observando los retrovisores continuamente. Activa y desactiva diferentes botones del coche y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Un coche nos está siguiendo. Estamos en pleno monte y todo el cargamento está con Habana y Bogotá. Si alguien tiene que librarse de ellos, somos nosotros. 

―Reduce.

―¿Qué  _ dises _ ?

―Que reduzcas, Marsella, me voy a tirar. 

―Tú estás muy mal. Estamos en monte, si ven puerta abrirse, van a disparar. 

―No quiero desmerecer al atajo de pobres mujeres con las que te has topado, pero tú no me conoces. Así que reduce progresivamente la puta velocidad del jodido coche y no me cuestiones en tu puta vida más ―le digo del tirón.

―Si pasa algo, tu parte de botín es mía. Yo avisé ―advierte levantando un poco las manos del volante pero sin soltarlo.

―Si tocas un solo céntimo de mi parte regreso de la muerte para llevarte conmigo, crack. 

Tan pronto como digo eso acciono la puerta del coche pero no la muevo. Y en la primera curva me tiro en dirección a la maleza, donde me oculto tras el tronco de un árbol. Es probable que se me hayan clavado ramas, zarzas y que haya cogido la rabia. Pero no importa. Oigo disparos y el coche contrario se detiene. Tan solo un segundo después Habana ya se ha dado cuenta y frena en seco. Un par de miradas entre Bogotá y Marsella son suficientes para hacer que mi amiga retome su camino y Marsella se quede a cubrirme. Le veo preparar un arma que había metido en la guantera y entonces decido lanzar una bomba de gas lacrimógeno.  _ Zas, zas, zas _ . Sumadas otras tres víctimas a la exitosa decena de Tánger en esta maravillosa noche de verano. Me sacudo las manos y salgo tranquila de entre la polvareda. Marsella había salido en vano del coche. 

―¿Qué? ¿Necesitabas tomar un poquito el aire? ―le vacilo.

Para la sorpresa de cualquier hipotético lector, no responde. Solamente sonríe. Pero por primera vez lo hace abiertamente, es una sonrisa sincera. Vuelvo a quitarme la máscara y entramos al coche. 

―Limpio, Bogotá ―le dice a uno de sus aparatos.

―A casa, Marse.

―¿Nuestra?

―Sí, es imposible hacer a esta tía ceder. 

**6:40**

**Apartamento de Bogotá y Marsella**

Los cuatro estamos alrededor de una mesa con todo el botín sobre ella. Yo estoy apoyada de brazos cruzados en respaldo del sofá. Masella me mira de reojo apoyado en una silla. Es que no seré su tipo, pero nunca va a superar mi contraemboscada improvisada. Bogotá está apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y frente a él está Habana abriendo las bolsas que ella misma llenó. Bogotá suspira y yo ya sé lo que va a hacer y, como hacer inventario y cuentas no me atrae ni lo más mínimo, decido que es mi momento.

―Me piro a la ducha ―interrumpo antes de que diga nada. 

―¿Pero…? ―dice él un poco desconcertado. 

―Déjala. Es una máquina de matar. No sabe nada de cifras, solo le importan la sangre y el dinero ―escucho a mi amiga responder mientras yo desaparezco por el pasillo. 

Les oigo hablar de fondo junto con el sonido de las gotas de agua y me relajo. Todo a salido a pedir de boca, incluso los inconvenientes y fallos han sido solventados a la perfección. Pienso en la retahíla de estupideces que le dije antes a Hab sobre el croata. Y no pensaba hacerlo. Había pocas cosas que Habana desconociese sobre mí, pero mi virginidad era una de ellas. Los abusos de mis hermanos y el riesgo que corro siempre antes de matar a mis víctimas son traumas que se me acumulan y no solvento follando, como le decía que hacía, sino llorando solita en cualquier lado.

Salgo de la ducha limpia como una patena, me siento novecientas veces mejor. Me dirijo a las dos habitaciones que tiene el piso de estos dos. Una está muy desordenada y la otra parece más o menos algo decente. Entro en la pocilga primero y después me doy una vuelta por la otra. A juzgar la ropa entre de hortera y machote cutre, apuesto que la habitación decente es la de Marsella, porque allí tiene colgaditas algunas camisas con flores, parece aquello Hawaii. Me pongo ropa interior limpia que traía en mi mochila, pero tiene una camisa morada que me encandila y siento muchas ganas de ponerme, así que olvido el resto de mi ropa. Un fuerte olor me golpea las fosas nasales mientras cuelo la camisa por la cabeza. ¿Es esto olor a macho escandinavo? Porque me podría acostumbrar, sin duda. 

Camino por el pasillo descalza y frotándome el pelo, para que se seque cuanto antes. Al entrar, los cuatro me miran. Habana se ríe incrédula y sé que está pensando que nunca dejo de sorprenderla con ese tipo de estupideces que cometo. Bogotá la mira a ella reír, no a mí entrar. Es que son vomitivos, dales dos meses y estarían en el altar. Y Marsella me mira sin prestar atención, pero al ver su camisa se gira de nuevo.

―¿Eso es mi…?

―¿Cómo van las cuentas? ―le interrumpo para que no diga lo obvio― ¿Hay algo en la nevera? 

Me paseo casi desnuda con la camisa que me queda de vestido porque tengo la seguridad de que Bogotá no me miraría ni aunque llevase luces de neón apuntando a los pezones. Pero ¿por qué quería que Marsella sí me prestase atención? Cojo lo primero que pillo y le doy un bocado, famélica. Me siento en la encimera y cruzo las piernas. 

―Tiene veneno ―me asegura Marsella.

―Huelo el veneno a metros de distancia. Buen intento, soldadito.

Sigue a lo suyo y, mientras como, les escucho hablar de muchos términos que no alcanzo a comprender aunque a veces hasta me esfuerzo. Así que me limito a incluir frases estúpidas para hacer acto de presencia.


	5. Capítulo 5

#  **Escena 1**

**7:15**

Acabábamos de terminar de hacer un inventario con todas las cosas. La verdad es que me había dado bastante prisa, por lo que estaba incompleto y probablemente con datos erróneos. Pero sinceramente, en esa habitación había dos cosas claras y era que si dos de las cuatro personas que había en el piso no salía en un intervalo de quince minutos, algunos iban a follar como animales mientras los otros escuchaban. Y a mí no me apetecía una mierda.

―¿Contentos?―les miro expectante, esperando a que acaben de leer la lista y vuelvan a comprobar todo lo que tenemos.

Mientras miro a Tánger, que no le quita ojo a Marsella, la muy zorra. No me río porque cortaría el rollo, pero macho que se está paseando con una camisa suya por su apartamento. Es que esta tía es una grande. Ya sabía yo que la mierda esa que decía de que eran unos viejos era totalmente mentira. 

―Por mí sí―dice Bogotá sonriéndome.

Ni aunque pusiera peluches y pistolas de agua se habría dado cuenta, porque lo único que quiere es quedarse a solas conmigo y acabar lo que hemos dejado a medias en el bar. Yo tampoco me voy a esconder, no sé si me lo quiero follar pero necesito que me coma la boca de forma urgente. Cuando he entrado a su cuarto, que por cierto estaba hecho una pocilga, para dejar el abrigo y olía a hombre… Madre mía.

―¿A ti qué te parece?―me dirijo a Marsella, que todavía está leyendo la lista.

―Bien, vale.

―Pues hala―me levanto y miro a Bogotá―No sé a ti que te apetecerá hacer, pero antes de deshacernos de los coches podríamos dar una vuelta.

―Estoy dentro, jefa―en cuanto acaba de pronunciar la última letra ya está a mi lado, preparado para que nos vayamos. 

―¿Mora?―veo como ni siquiera me mira, porque su respuesta no depende de mí, sino de Marsella, que no le quita ojo a la lista.

―Yo me quedo―dice convencida.

―¿Marse?―pregunta Bogotá.

―Yo también quedo.

Sonrío triunfante y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Espero que cuando volvamos tengamos mucho que contarnos. Bogotá y yo cogemos nuestras chaquetas y las llaves de los dos coches y salimos de ahí cagando hostias. Bueno, y yo cojo el gorro de lana de Bogotá porque me apetece ponérmelo. 

―¿Tú crees que van a follar?―me pregunta cuando ya estamos en el ascensor.

―Tánger quiere, y créeme que puede ser muy convincente.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**7:45**

Salen por la puerta y a este tío no se le ocurre hacer otra cosa que sentarse en la silla, abrir el ordenador y ponerse a teclear. 

―¿Qué haces, machote?

―Comprobar cuentas.

―Acabas de decirle que te valía ―me enjuago la boca con agua un par de veces. 

―Siempre cuatro ojos ven mejor que par. 

Me acerco y le cierro la tapa del portátil. Así que no le queda más remedio que mirarme atentamente. 

―Es hora de dormir ―se levanta y hace intención de irse.

¿Qué coño le pasa a este jambo? ¿Quieres guerra? Pues tendrás guerra. Saco una cuchilla de las bragas y se la pongo en la parte trasera de la rodilla mientras le agarro la pierna.

―Antes de que me preguntes si estoy loca, solo quiero decirte que si te mueves no vas a volver a caminar en tu vida. 

―¿Pero qué _te_ _hecho_?

―Nada. ¿Tanto te jode que no sea puta?

―No me interesa.

Me levanto y guardo la cuchilla sin saber qué más hacer. A veces simplemente no controlo mis impulsos y me pongo un poco tonta. 

―¿Tú siempre _estáis_ armada?

―Chica precavida vale por dos. 

Mis reflejos fallan por primera vez en dos días y me retuerce el brazo obligándome a darle la espalda. Cuando dirijo la otra mano a recuperar la cuchilla me aprieta la muñeca tan fuerte que me veo obligada a dejar caer el filo al suelo. Lo único que nos separa ahora mismo son mis brazos. 

―Me estás haciendo daño.

―No eres _sufisiente_ precavida.

Me está sujetando tan fuerte que noto como si no me corriese la sangre. Sentirme acorralada no me gusta nada y empiezo a desconfiar. ¿Y si realmente era tan codicioso que quería mi parte del botín? No, eso no tiene sentido. No se fugaría sin Bogotá… Además Habana vengaría mi muerte… ¿o no? Ay señor, en la que me he metido, que sin mis manos no soy nada...

Comienzo a mirar para todos lados buscando la más mínima respuesta, entonces pienso que darle una patada le hará el suficiente daño. Error. 

―Joder, es imposible que eso no te haya dolido ―digo muy enfadada.

―Tengo burro y es mucho más salvaje que tú. 

―Tócate los cojones, Catalina ―suspiro―. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me sueltes?

―Tú juras que vas a estar quieta y dejar dormir. 

―Bueno, si solo es eso, puedes soltarme ya.

―¿Estás _seguro_?

―Sí, soldado, baje la guardia ―digo irónica pero sin mentir.

Poco a poco va aflojando su fuerza y me va liberando. Pasa por mi lado sin prestarme atención y me veo obligada a utilizar una técnica oscura. Nadie le niega atención a Tánger, bigotes.

―Esta camisa es una puta mierda ―le suelto.

Cuando se da la vuelta ya no hay camisa, solo mi simple cuerpo decorado con un par de trozos de tela y algún que otro tatuaje. 

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Agárrame otra vez.

―¿Qué?

―Que vuelvas y me agarres. Ahora. 

En un par de pasos está enfrente de mí. Nos miramos fijamente con la única distancia de nuestra altura.

―No quiero traiciones.

―No traiciono. _Io_ sé de lealtad.

―Si te digo que pares, paras.

―No vas a decir que pare.

―Sí, sí voy a decírtelo. Y tú vas a parar ―advierto tan segura como asustada.

―Vale, loquita.

―¿Vale como le dijiste a Habana, o vale de verdad?

―De verdad de lo bueno.

Le tiendo la mano para fijar el trato y mira mi mano antes de agarrarla. Caigo en la misma trampa y me sujeta de la misma forma que antes, pero en lugar de retorcer el brazo hacia un lado lo hace hacia el otro, me ha girado como si de un baile se tratara. Así que ahora tengo los brazos cruzados delante de mí y sus manos tiran de ellos hacia atrás, hacia él. 

―Eso es traición.

―Tú querías que agarrase. 

Me doy cuenta de que Marsella es realmente un soldado leal. Funciona como un robot inteligente. Cumple órdenes y aprende rápido. 

―¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Me deja libre repentinamente y me permite que me dé la vuelta. Se quita las gafas y las tira en la mesa. Yo estoy allí delante, esperando pacientemente con los ojos brillantes a su siguiente movimiento. Estira el brazo hacia abajo y empuja mi culo hacia arriba. Tiene tanta fuerza que ni siquiera es necesario que se esfuerce para levantarme. Aquello sí que no lo iba a encontrar en ningún pringado de mi edad. 

Con las piernas colgando y aún siendo sostenida por su brazo le abro la camisa. La retiro un poco, todo lo que se puede en esa posición, y descubro que en su pecho hay solo un poco de pelo, pero muchas cicatrices superficiales y antiguas. Aquello es lo más atractivo que he visto jamás. Ni siquiera me vienen a la mente imágenes de mi pasado turbio, como cada vez que veo un hombre semidesnudo.

―Llévame a tu cama.

Se mantiene callado pero su cuerpo habla. Derrocha calor, me abrasa cada trozo de piel que le roza. Al llegar me baja y me quedo de pie en la cama. Le saco apenas unos centímetros. Aprovechando mi ventaja, quito del todo su camisa y la dejo caer al suelo. Acaricio sus hombros y bajo las manos hacia el pecho. Repaso cada línea, cada marca. Alterno mi mirada entre su piel y sus ojos, que también están prendidos en en llamas. 

El poder de la situación me hace sentir ganas de besarle, de lamerle, de morderle. Y el poder que siento tener sobre él me posee y me envenena. Meto los dedos en su pelo y me acerco a su cara poco a poco. Rozo mi mejilla con la suya, respiro en su oído y veo que él cierra los ojos. Eso me confirma que he conseguido el efecto que vengo buscando desde hace rato. 

Con el pulgar acaricio sus labios y hago lo mismo con su nariz y la mía. Él me engancha fuerte el culo. No puedo culparle, le queda a la altura perfecta. Me deshago de sus manos y poco a poco voy agachándome, demorándome a propósito. Cuando llego a la altura de su cinto le miro y él hace lo mismo. Me posa la mano en la cabeza y me siento como una perra obediente. 

Saco el cinturón de la hebilla y tras él, deshabrocho el botón y la cremallera del pantalón. Tengo a dos centímetros su cola. Está ahí. Hasta una putísima ciega podría verla. Tal y como el resto de su cuerpo, emanaba calor. Hago caer el pantalón y él se deshace de los zapatos. Ahora ambos estamos en las mismas condiciones por fuera y yo sé que también por dentro. Me consumen las ganas de besarle, de meter mi lengua en su boca. Pero mi perra no es una perra fiel. 

―Marsella ―le susurro con la voz entrecortada.

―¿Hm? ―musita acariciándome.

―Ahora ya podemos irnos a dormir. 

Se frena en seco y me mira. Todavía dudo de si me he ganado una hostia o que directamente abuse de mí, pero, tras fulminarme con la mirada, los dos nos quedamos quietos. Un instante después me coge tal y como hizo antes con el brazo izquierdo y con el otro abre la cama. Acto seguido, me posa en ella con cuidado y ahora que tiene la mano libre baja la persiana. Finalmente se tumba a mi lado, pero sin tocarme.

―Abrázame fuerte, soldadito.

― _Msal'khir,_ loquita ―me susurra en la nuca mientras pega su cuerpo al mío y pone su brazo sobre mí.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 3**

**7:40**

**Alguna carretera secundaria de Galicia**

Miro el reloj del coche y veo que son las ocho menos veinte de la mañana. Y aquí estoy, en uno de los coches de uno de los mayores proxenetas de España. Con otro coche intentando seguirme el ritmo en el que va un tío que conocí hace dos días, que resulta que es un ladrón que tiene tantas ganas de comerme la boca como yo a él. Por otro lado he dejado a mi compañera de trabajo sola en el apartamento que este tío comparte con otro, al que Tánger se quiere follar y que además es un guerrillero croata.

La vida nos podría ir bastante peor, la verdad. 

―¿Vas a bajarle en algún momento?

La voz de Bogotá resuena en mi oído. Utilizar los intercomunicadores para esto quizá no sea lo más profesional, pero viendo que nuestros métodos son bastante poco ortodoxos tampoco nos vamos a poner exquisitos. 

―¿Quieres que le baje?―le pregunto, sonriendo abiertamente.

―Ni de coña. 

Sé que tampoco voy a aguantar mucho más sin bajarme del coche y exigirle que me de un beso, estemos donde estemos, pero quiero disfrutar de este momento porque me parece la hostia. Estoy perdida por el norte de España, viendo el mar y unas montañas verdes que se extienden kilómetros; conduciendo un coche de la hostia a una velocidad que probablemente esté muy lejos de ser prudencial, pero cogiendo las curvas de una manera que solo de pensarlo quiero chillar.

―Písale, a fondo―le digo al ver que ante nosotros se extiende una recta que dura bastante kilómetros.

―Mira por la izquierda, porque te voy a adelantar.

Hago tal y como le he ordenado a Bogotá y piso el acelerador tan fuerte que me hago un poco de daño en el pie. Escucho como el coche de detrás ruge, casi a la vez que el mío y empieza a acortar distancia. Cuando está lo bastante cerca invade el carril contrario y consigue, a pesar de que no he levantado el pie del acelerador en ningún momento, ponerse a mi altura.

―Vamos, bombón, a ver quién llega antes al final de la recta―me dice por el intercomunicador, aunque mirándome a través de la ventanilla.

―Prepárate para perder.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente y me vuelvo a centrar en la carretera. Vuelvo a pisar el acelerador y aprieto los dientes, intentando que el coche gane más velocidad. Pero el motor da para lo que da y vamos bastante igualados. No me gusta perder, me da la sensación de que pierdo el control de la situación, pero creo que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que me encuentro creo que el control me lo dejé en la sala 23 del bar.

―¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?―pregunta al ver cómo me está ganando un poco de distancia.

―Cállate. 

―Vamos, saca las garras.

Levanto rápidamente y durante no más de un segundo el pie del acelerador, dándole un respiro al coche y viendo si así puede aumentar la capacidad del motor, aunque sea ínfima. Lo único que consigo es ponerme a la vez que Bogotá. La recta se acaba y los dos entramos a la curva a la vez, intentando que no se nos vaya el coche. 

―Hay un mirador ahí―se pone delante de mí y va aminorando la velocidad.

―No sabía que fueras un romántico. 

―Aparca, anda.

―Sí, jefe―escucho como se ríe.

Yo también voy frenando y veo a mi izquierda el mirador al que se refiere. A nuestro lado del carril hay un arcén convertido en algo parecido a un aparcamiento así que ambos aparcamos los coches allí, sin hacer muchas maniobras porque por esa zona tiene pinta de no pasar ni Dios.

Cruzamos la carretera y me fijo bien en el lugar. El mirador es una larga plataforma hecha con tablas de madera que acaba en una especie de cuadrado, donde hay dos sillas, también hechas de tablas a cada lado. El cristal que tiene en el frontal permite ver como la montaña se convierte en un acantilado que da a mar abierto. La verdad es que la vista es impresionante.

―Joder―digo apoyándome en la barandilla. 

―Es bonito, ¿eh?―comenta Bogotá, tomando la misma posición que yo.

―No tenías ni idea de que existiera este sitio. 

―Pero ni puta idea, he tenido una suerte que te cagas―le miro y le veo alzar las cejas, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada que él me sigue―Estás más guapa cuando te ríes que cuando pones esa cara de oler mierda. 

Sé que la intención es lo que cuenta y además entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere, pero también es verdad que tiene la sensibilidad de una ameba para ciertas cosas. 

―Gracias… ¿Supongo?

―Nada―comenta como si me acabara de decir la frase más bonita del mundo.

Sin decir nada me muevo del frontal del mirador y me siento en una de las sillas, él me sigue y hace lo mismo, dejando apenas espacio entre nosotros. Nuestras piernas se chocan y yo decido subir mi pierna derecha a su pierna izquierda, doblándola a la altura de la rodilla.

Se hace el silencio y sé que ha llegado el momento. Es el momento justo y preciso para que me de un beso, pero le miro y sé que está esperando a que de el primer paso yo. Es normal, en realidad, la única vez que hemos estado a punto de besarnos le he inyectado veneno. 

―¿Me vas a comer la boca ya o le tengo que pedir un permiso al ayuntamiento?

Se ríe, aunque no de manera estrepitosa, si no para sí mismo y antes de que me de cuenta ya me está besando. Pero no es un beso como el que nos hemos dado en la salida del bar, no, este es de verdad. Y como buen beso de verdad noto como el calor me sube y baja por el pecho.

―Espera―le digo separándome de él, aunque me da un beso apenas termino de pronunciar la palabra.

―¿Pasa algo?

No le contesto y simplemente me pongo en la misma posición en la que habíamos estado antes en el sofá del bar. Él me vuelve a sonreír, mordiéndose el labio y esta vez no duda en posar sus manos en mi cintura.

―No pasa nada, ¿a tí?―le respondo pegandome lo más posible, pero dejando los milímetros suficientes para que nuestros labios no se rocen. 

―Te gusta mucho esta pose, ¿no?

―Si te molesta me quito―le digo haciendo el intento de levantar la pierna, aunque rápidamente baja su mano y vuelve a posarla contra el banco.

―No te muevas ni un milímetro―me susurra antes de volver a besarme.

En realidad no me lo esperaba así para nada. Besa muy bien y es bastante cuidadoso, a pesar de la pinta que tiene de ser un bruto no tiene nada que ver. Noto como una de sus manos deja de acariciarme la espalda y baja hasta apoyarla en mi culo, apretándolo suavemente. Me quedo un segundo sin aliento y él se ríe al ver mi reacción. 

―No te pongas en plan chulo, que ibas muy bien.

―Perdóname. 

―Te perdono―le digo, aunque en vez de volver a besarle bajo hacia su cuello y empiezo a mordisquearlo suavemente, no me gusta eso de dejar marcas.

―Espero que no me vuelvas a pinchar.

No respondo, simplemente le muerdo más fuerte como respuesta y él se ríe, aunque le está empezando a costar respirar de manera normal. Noto como tira del top y consigue sacarlo, pues lo llevaba metido por dentro del pantalón, y mete la mano que tiene libre por dentro, acariciándome la espalda.

―Pero como eres tan bruto, que era un body. 

―Tarde.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta estoy tiesa como un palo en frente de él, que no entiende nada, hasta que escucha lo mismo que he oído yo, un coche frenando. Se levanta y se pone a mi lado, aunque le veo perfectamente en la cara que no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer.

―Sígueme el rollo―le digo.

―Joder, que son picoletos.

―Cállate, Bogotá. 

Cuando se bajan los dos agentes del coche yo me agarro de su brazo y empiezo a andar, él me sigue y me empiezo a reír, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Él me mira sin entender muy bien de qué va la movida pero repite mi gesto y los dos nos reímos abiertamente. 

Veo que se acercan así que rodeo su cintura y me acerco a él, besándole con bastantes ganas. Él posa sus manos en mi cara y me sigue el beso. Escucho que los agentes paran de andar hacia nosotros y tras quedarse quietos unos segundos empiezan a deshacer camino. Sonrío. Por fin se vuelve a escuchar el coche y cuando pasa un tiempo prudencial nos separamos. 

―No hay nada más incómodo que ver a dos personas besarse.

―Anda―dice tras rodear mis hombros con su brazo―Vámonos, que la próxima multa puede ser por escándalo público. 

  
  


#  **Escena 4**

**8:40**

**Garaje del Apartamento de Bogotá y Marsella.**

Cuando salimos del garaje hacía un par de horas estaba todavía lleno, era demasiado pronto para que la gente se hubiera ido a trabajar. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario, estaba casi vacío, quedarían dos o tres coches. Quizá se nos había hecho un poco tarde, pero es que Habana había descubierto lo cómodo que era el capó del coche y yo no había sabido decirle que no. 

Aparcamos en las dos plazas de aparcamiento que le corresponde al apartamento y nos bajamos de los coches. Lo mismo deberíamos habernos deshecho de los vehículos antes de volver, pero estaba agotado, necesitaba dormir ya. Y fijándome en la cara de puro agotamiento de Habana intuyo que ella también. 

―Lástima que no nos los podamos llevar también―comenta acariciando el Jaguar, antes de ponerse a mi lado. 

―Con lo que vamos a sacar podrías comprarte uno igual―empezamos a andar hacia el ascensor. 

―Nah, no gasto dinero en cosas que son innecesarias. Prefiero ahorrar por lo que pueda pasar.

La miro de reojo y veo que lo dice en serio. No sé su edad exacta pero no debe tener más de veintitrés años, y eso es tirando por lo alto, y no se gasta el dinero en gilipolleces y caprichos como haría cualquiera con su edad. Ojalá hubiera sido yo la mitad de responsable cuando tenía veinte años. 

―¿Tienes alguien que dependa de ti?―le pregunto mientras esperamos al ascensor.

―¿Que si tengo niños?―reformula ella, y cuando asiento continúa―No no, ni de coña. Apenas sé cuidar de mí misma como para tener una responsabilidad así. ¿Y tú?―no sé si es por seguir la conversación o es que realmente le interesa.

―Tampoco. Me gustan un rato, luego ya me canso. 

Ella asiente y entramos al ascensor. Pulso el número tres para después apoyarme en la pared contraria y cierro los ojos un segundo, pero los abro al notar como algo cálido se apoya en mí. Habana me vuelve a besar. Es incansable, no es que me esté quejando, pero intuyo que está igual de cansada que yo y ahí sigue, con ganas de guerra. 

Cuando suena el pitido del ascensor, indicando que estamos en nuestro piso nos tomamos unos segundos para separarnos, y salimos en dirección al apartamento. No se escucha ni un solo ruido en el pasillo. 

―Espero que no interrumpamos nada, no quiero tener un trauma de por vida. 

―Llevamos más de dos horas fuera, si Marse aguanta tanto es un campeón y en mi próxima vida quiero ser croata.

Saco la llave y la meto en la cerradura, dándole un par de vueltas antes de conseguir abrir la puerta principal. Sigue sin escucharse nada, solo un par de respiraciones que salen de la habitación de Marsella. Suspiro aliviado porque yo de mi compañero ya me espero cualquier cosa, tengo la teoría de que es el resultado de un experimento fallido de la unión soviética. Veo cómo Habana avanza hacia la puerta abierta.

―¿Qué haces? Déjales tranquilos―le susurro alargando mi mano hacia su brazo. 

―Calla, que les vas a despertar―llega y se queda parada en frente de la puerta―Joder, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

La ha matado. Se han peleado y alguno de los dos está muerto. Es que ya sabía yo que no era buena idea dejarles solos, pero claro uno es débil y gilipollas y pasan estas cosas. En realidad Marsella tiene razón, tengo que dejar de pensar con la polla. Joder, y ahora está muerto o ha cometido un asesinato por mi culpa. 

Pero cuando llego al lado de Habana veo una estampa que es totalmente contraria a la que me esperaba. ¿Están haciendo la cucharita? Vamos, no me jodas. Se me acaba de caer un mito. Miro a Habana incrédulo y ella reprime una risita al ver mi cara. Es que es surrealista. 

Están los dos completamente tapados por las sábanas, solo sobresalen sus cabezas y un poco de sus hombros. Tánger está tumbada de lado, casi en posición fetal, mientras que Marsella está pegado a su espalda, rodeándola con su brazo. Están los dos en el quinto cielo. Yo de verdad no entiendo nada.

―¿Tú te crees?―le digo, ya en mi habitación con la puerta cerrada.

―La verdad es que me esperaba todo menos eso. Oye, ¿me dejas algo de ropa?

―¿Eh?―le digo sin entender muy bien a qué se refiere.

―No pretenderás que duerma así―dice señalándose, la verdad es que no parece ropa demasiado cómoda.

―Sí, claro.

Rebusco entre la poca ropa limpia que me queda en el armario y saco una de mis camisetas negras, que a mí me queda bien así que supongo que a ella le quedará lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormir. Se la tiendo, y cuando la coje me meto en la cama. 

―¿Te importa?―me pregunta, al ver que no le quito ojo, alzo las manos en señal de derrota y me tapo los ojos con una de las almohadas― como mires te meto una paliza.

―Relaja, antes que nada soy un caballero. 

―Anda, cállate y vamos a dormir―dice mientras se mete en la cama. 

Me quito la almohada y al ver que ella ya tiene la suya la tiro al suelo. Está de lado y mirando hacia a mí. No sé por qué me da que ella no es muy de hacer la cucharita, así que simplemente me giro, quedando cara a cara.

―Buenas noches, bombón―le digo cuando ella ya ha cerrado los ojos. Veo que sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. Menuda nochecita. 


	6. Capítulo 6

#  **Escena 1**

**17:23**

**Apartamento de Marsella y Bogotá**

Despierto y caigo en cuenta que hemos dormido mañana entera abrazados. Habían sido muchísimos años sin dormir con mujer en lado, es posible que desde que yo tenía edad de ella. Movilidad reducida pero comodidad aumentada. 

Separo de ella y dejo de hacer estadísticas estúpidas en mente. Miro en reloj la hora y veo que son cinco y media de tarde casi. Busco a Bogotá en habitación pero solo está la grandota. Al llegar a cocina Bogotá está haciendo comida.

―Eres calzonazos ―sonrío porque sé que está haciendo comida para chicas.

―Oye, sin faltar ―se defiende―. Además, no fui yo quien durmió ahí de cucharita grande ―hace gesto de baile pero lo hace mal y ríe.

―¿Cucharita? ―finjo que no entiendo para que descarte tema y siga hablando de  _ otra  _ cosas.

―Sí, bueno, es igual. El caso es que no soy nada de eso. Estoy cocinando algo para el camino de vuelta ―pone en plato lo que tenía en sartén y mira hacia mí― ¿qué tal con la pirada? ―bromea.

―¿Después de intentar matarme? Bien. 

―¿Hubo…? 

―No tuvimos sexo, Bogotá. No es puta.

―Pero vamos a ver, que yo me entere, ¿es que en croacia solo os desahogáis con mujeres así?

―No me gustan rapadas ―contesto serio.

―Desde luego que quedaste tocado de la cabeza después de la guerra―corta barra de pan por mitad― ¿qué más te da que no sea puta? ―dice bajando tono por si oyen. 

―¿Has  _ foiado  _ tú? ―desvío conversación.

―No… ―responde al fin― Aunque ganas no me faltaron ―hace silencio y vuelve a hablar con un poco de rabia―. ¡Es que eres de lo que no hay! Te dejo la casa sola y vas y la abrazas, así, como los chavalines. 

―O dormíamos o matábamos uno a otro. Y  _ io  _ no tenía ganas de limpiar sangre después de atraco ―suspiro furioso―. No quiero hablar más  _ por  _ esto, Bogotá.

―Vale, vale ―calmado―. Ya no te hablo más de eso. ¿Has pensado en algo?

―Irnos con puta prisa. Si salimos esta noche es posible que descubran menos sobre nosotros. Además, vender mercancía cuanto antes es  _ mucha  _ mejor.

―¿Crees que se vendrán con nosotros?

―Ya veo que solo puedo hablar con  _ poia  _ de Bogotá, mi amigo  _ es  _ perdido.

―Joder, Marsella. No lo digo por eso, son bestiales trabajando. 

Pienso en lo inútil que  _ soy  _ ayer en emboscada. Cuando quise atacar, Tánger ya había asesinado los tres hombres sin esforzarse un poquito y solo haciendo par de rasguños. Pero si trabajar en  _ parejo  _ es  _ ia  _ complicado... imagina ser cuatro personas. Demasiadas posibilidades de errores. No podemos permitir.

―Bogotá, no conocemos chicas de nada. Si quieres  _ foiar  _ con grandota tienes que hacer antes o después de viaje. Nada más de relacionar con ellas.

Quiere responder pero resigna. No suelo dar órdenes pero cuando las doy solo espero que cumplan con  _ ella _ .

―Ayúdame con esto, anda, Gruñón, que eres igual que él...

**18:02**

Al abrir los ojos estoy sola. Una noticia poco sorprendente en mi vida. Me desperezo y me estiro durante unos minutos, y finalmente voy a buscar a Habana porque hay un par de cosas que tenemos que hablar.

―Buenos días ―susurro entrando en la habitación y viendo que está mirando algo en el móvil.

―Holi, ¿cómo estás?

―Pues bien, descansé bien.

―¿Sí, no? ―se ríe levemente― Tuviste la noche movidita.

―Ni te lo imaginas ―miento como bellaca, pero ella me cree. Supongo que todo apuntaba a eso― ¿Y tú? 

―Nos interrumpió la policía. Otra vez será.

―Hm… ―Ladeo la cabeza no muy convencida― ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en dar con nosotras los matones de César?

―Pues… ―se calla para estirar los brazos y bosteza― Supongo que 24 horas. Y ya han pasado quince, así que habría que pensar en irnos moviendo.

―¿Dejaste todo bien repartido ayer?

―Sí, más o menos sí. Billete marrón arriba, billete marrón abajo. Pero vamos, que es muchísima pasta. Las diferencias son imperceptibles. 

―Me visto, me pinto un poco, cojo la mochila y estoy lista. 

―Vale, ahora me levanto.

Se iba a quedar allí 20 minutos más como mínimo. Hay que ver lo que le costaba a esta niña levantarse. Hago exactamente lo que dije incluyendo la parte de dejar la camisa de Marsella sobre su cama con siete litros de mi colonia echada. No es que el tío me importe, pero quiero que recuerde que tuvo entre manos una mujer no prostituta durante una sola noche. Salgo con el tanto en el tobillo y les veo en la cocina.

―Hola ―digo sin mirarles mientras abro la puerta de la calle y salgo.

Como Habana también está allí no importa que no les dé tiempo a responder, ella me cubrirá las espaldas. Si es que ya me la estoy imaginando «es un poco asocial la pobre», «no se lo tengáis en cuenta, siempre se levanta con el pie izquierdo», o cualquier otra cosa así. 

Entro al garaje y busco con la vista el coche de César que Habana había escogido. Examino los asientos, el suelo, los compartimentos y el maletero. Meto mis armas bajo los asientos delanteros y con el tanto rajo la parte de abajo de los asientos de atrás. Había investigado mientras hacían inventario ayer y al parecer estos coches tenían bastantes cavidades vacías, por no sé qué cuestiones que ni comprendía ni me interesaban. 

Le doy un poquito a la costura, mi futura habilidad como abuelita entrañable, y lo dejo todo prácticamente igual que antes. Ni el paco más avispado se coscaría de aquello. Mi plan es que la tan preciada guitarra de Hab vaya en el asiento de atrás como una compañera de viaje más. 

Finalmente meto mi mochila en el maletero y lo cierro. Pienso en los brazos de Marsella pero enseguida me distraigo pensando en otras cosas. No tengo intención de volver a subir, así que monto en asiento del copiloto esperando a que Habana baje y mientras practico el Discurso Oficial de Prohibido Volver a Verlos Nunca Más.

#  **Escena 2**

**17:50**

**Apartamento de Bogotá y Marsella.**

Dejo el móvil a un lado y decido que quizá va siendo hora de que me levante, teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo corre y cuanto más lejos estemos de aquí cuando encuentren el cuerpo de César mejor. Me incorporo y escucho a Bogotá y a Marsella hablar en la cocina así que me levanto de la cama y asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

―¿Os importa si uso la ducha?

―Toda tuya―me sonríe Bogotá que está cocinando. 

Marsella no me contesta, pero me pilla mirándole y hace un amago de sonrisa. No sé si me da ternura o miedo. Cojo mi mochila y cruzo el piso, metiéndome en el baño. Necesito una ducha urgente. Cuando salgo, ya vestida y sintiéndome como nueva, me siento y acto seguido aparece Tánger, y tras saludar sale del piso.

―¿Es así siempre o…?―pregunta Bogotá, que no entiende muy bien qué acaba de pasar.

―Sí, y eso significa que nos tenemos que ir ya. 

Asiento y sé que no tengo que hacerla esperar porque eso significa que se quiere ir ya, y es normal, en realidad. Así que me vuelvo a meter en la habitación de Bogotá comprobando que no me dejo nada, y tras meter el cargador del móvil cierro la mochila, dejándola apoyada en una silla de la que cuelga mi chaqueta.

―Bueno, necesito hablar con vosotros un segundo―les digo sentándome en el sofá. 

Ahora los dos están acabando de recoger la cocina y la comida. La verdad es que huele súper bien y me muero de hambre, pero no me voy a arrastrar tanto como para pedirle un bocadillo. Pero madre mía, qué hambre tengo.

―Vale, os explico como va a ir la cosa para que no penséis que pasa nada raro ni hostias, que no tengo ganas de complicarme la vida―les digo cuando ya me están prestando atención, ambos están apoyados en la encimera y de brazos cruzados.

―Sí, mejor explicar bien cosas de dinero―comenta Marsella y sonrío.

―No, si al final nos vamos a llevar bien tú y yo. El caso. Esto es muy sencillo. Ahora nos vamos cada uno a Madrid y necesito que me dejéis un número al que llamar cuando esté todo listo, si no tenéis ninguno os puedo dejar algún móvil prepago de los que tengo, lo que prefiráis.

―Sí, tenemos uno, ahora te lo doy―miro a Bogotá y asiento.

―Perfecto. La mayoría de las cosas están bastante bien y son artículos que se venden fácilmente, no debería haber mayor complicación. La guitarra, los relojes y la vajilla ya están pactados así que para cuando llegue la subasta estarán ya vendidos, mis compradores saben lo que hay que hacer. Eso nos da más de cien mil pavos asegurados.

―Joder con el niñato. 

―Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene el tráfico de personas, que da bastante dinero. El caso, que me lío. El resto del lote, como os digo, en principio debería venderse también en la subasta.

―¿Y si no vende?―pregunta Marsella.

―Si no se vende no pasa nada, para evitarnos complicaciones y como no nos conocemos yo os pago la parte que corresponda a los objetos que falten por vender y ya me encargaré yo de darles salida. 

―Bien, trato hecho, Habana.

―Estupendo, Marsella. ¿Alguna duda?

―¿En cuánto tiempo será la subasta? Nunca hemos estado en una―admite Bogotá, rascándose la cabeza―¿Cómo va el tema? Explícalo como pa´ tontos, que nos entendamos bien.

―A la que vamos a ir la organiza la misma gente que controla el CICCP, son de confianza y con gente que tiene mucho dinero. Os vais a tener que poner guapos, un traje es lo mejor y lo que menos llamará la atención―miro a Bogotá―eso es importante, ¿vale? Cómprate un traje, hazme el favor.

―Sí, jefa.

―Yo creo que en una semana o así habrá una, en dos como muchísimo, pero en cuanto les presente el lote van a querer venderlo. No se llevan ni comisión ni nada, los compradores pagan una entrada y eso es el único dinero que ellos sacan, lo que paguen es lo que nos llevamos.

―¿Algo más?

―Sí, cuando estemos allí me seguís a mí, no habléis con nadie a no ser que yo os lo diga y comportaos, que tengo una reputación que mantener. No quiero ni encerronas ni jueguecitos ni hostias, porque como me toquéis las narices os pincho, y te aseguro que esta vez no va a ser agua destilada―añado esto último mirando a Bogotá, que asiente. 

―A mí parece bien―dice Marsella.

―Entendido. 

―Ah, bueno, y nuestras reglas. Nada de contacto hasta que no os llame yo, no creo que seáis tan tontos ninguno de los dos, pero no intentéis ni seguirnos ni polladas así porque os aseguro que no vais a ver ni una moneda de un céntimo del dinero si hacéis eso. Tánger y yo trabajamos así, separando lo personal de lo profesional y espero que lo respetéis―les miro y Marsella simplemente asiente, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero Bogotá no parece nada convencido.

―Marse.

―¿Hm?

―Ve a recoger tu habitación, hazme el favor. 

Madre mía, que me va a pedir explicaciones. Es que cómo lo sabía, tengo que empezar a dejar de liarme con gente del trabajo porque es que nunca sale bien. Nunca, joder, nunca. Marsella se va a quejar pero al ver cómo me está mirando Bogotá se lo piensa mejor y hace caso a su compañero.

―¿Cómo va eso de que nada de contacto?

―Pues eso, que no sé tú, pero a mí eso de los novios no me va. 

―No, ni a mí tampoco, pero tampoco hace falta ser tan radical.

―Son mis reglas y con ellas me ha ido bien hasta ahora.

―¿He hecho algo? Porque si es por eso yo…―cuando empieza a disculparse decido que hay que cortar esto por lo sano, así que me acerco a él y poso mi mano en su brazo.

―Bogotá, mírame―cuando me hace caso sigo hablando―Esto ha estado muy guay, de verdad, me lo he pasado de lujo y el trabajo ha salido redondo. Pero es solo eso: trabajo. Cuando estemos trabajando, esto―digo señalándole a él y luego a mí misma―Está bien, es divertido. Pero si no, solo nos va a traer problemas con los que ninguno de los dos tenemos por qué lidiar. ¿Lo entiendes?

―Perfectamente. 

Sé que ni lo entiende ni lo acepta, pero lo va a tener que cumplir porque no tiene forma de contactar conmigo. A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, pero así son las reglas y no las voy a romper por nadie. 

―Genial, pues nos vemos en unos días, ¿vale?―asiente y me echo la mochila a la espalda después de ponerme la chaqueta. Me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla―Despídeme de Marsella.

**18:10**

**Garaje del apartamento de Bogotá y Marsella.**

―No hace falta que me eches la chapa, que ya me la sé―digo entrando al asiento del piloto. 

―Bueno, vaya humos, ¿todo bien con el búfalo?

―Sí, pero eso. Ya le he dejado claras las cosas, no hace falta que me lo repitas. 

―¿Y se lo ha tomado bien?

―Yo por lo menos me he despedido ―me defiendo.

―He dicho adiós―se queja Tánger―Te he hecho una pregunta.

―No, pero sobrevivirá. 

Me siento un poco mal mintiéndole a Tánger en toda la cara pero es lo mejor. Para ella y para mí. No quiero pensar en la cara que se le quedará cuando aparezcan en la subasta, pero eso ya es problema de la Habana del futuro, que ya habrá llegado a su casita, y habiendo dormido y comido en condiciones ya pensará algo.

―¿Seguro que se lo has explicado bien?

―Que sí, joder. Ya les he dicho que lo arreglamos sin necesidad de vernos.

―Alegra la cara, coño, que hemos matado y desplumado a un proxeneta ―cambia de tema divertida.

―No, si quien no se consuela… 

―Pues hala, arranca mami, y vámonos de aquí que echo de menos la capital. 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya empezamos con la segunda parte de la historia! Esperemos que os guste muchísimo, y muchas gracias por leernos y por comentar!

#  **Escena 1**

**22 de Junio**

**23:00**

**Casino Gran Madrid,** **Torrelodones**

Hacer una subasta clandestina en uno de los sitios más repletos de gente durante las noches era simplemente maravilloso. Era algo tan obvio, que parecía imposible y absurdo. Una vez más, la realidad superaba con creces la ficción. 

Mi semana había sido fantástica. Me planté en la playa de Barcelona en un par de horas con el Ave y esta vez sí que pude disfrutar de las olas y el sol. Llamaba todos los días a mi madre para asegurarme de que mis hermanastros no habían cantado y para transmitirle a ella _tooodo_ mi ánimo y apoyo. También mis disculpas por estar tan ocupada entre estudios y trabajo… 

Raissa Handal había decidido dejarse ver un poco por redes sociales para actuar realmente como una joven de 21 años. Pero bueno, interaccionar una semana e irse tres, no es que quedase muy creíble, que se diga... Pero es que a mí me daban igual esas cosas. Yo solo necesitaba que la gente de mi barrio y de mis alrededores se tragasen que yo seguía siendo una chavala normal y no una ninja _to_ peligrosa y esas movidas. 

En fin, a lo que íbamos. Hab me había dicho que este sitio era de gente muy poderosa. Que algunos también pertenecían a la CICCP pero que otra gente era exactamente como César. El problema de eso era que dentro de este sitio no podíamos matarles. Era como un lugar prohibido. Allí dentro todos teníamos que ser o amigos o desconocidos. 

Todos estos códigos eran completamente desconocidos para mí, pero con un poco del dinero que tenía guardado me había comprado un vestido digno de diosa. Por una vez no le había robado a la parienta de ninguna de mis víctimas. Llevaba un vestido negro de Gucci con bordados dorados. Era digno de mora, la verdad. Decidí que, ya que el escote bajaba hasta el pecho y el vestido no había costado ni diez mil pavos, lo mejor era hacer equilibrio. Me compré uno de los colgantes más caros que había en Harry Winston y después me encapriché también de unos pendientes pequeñajos para los segundos agujeros de las orejas. Como el _outfit_ me parecía muy soso, llamadme ambiciosa, acabé yéndome a Ibiza a buscar un par de pendientes Buccellati. En cuestión, llevaba colgados del pescuezo y de las orejas ni más ni menos que 450.000 pavos. ¡Un cuarto de mis ahorros! Solo de pensarlo me pongo enferma. Pero bueno, a eso he venido, a recuperar mis inversiones. Y a ver si hay alguien interesante a quien hacerle ojitos durante la velada, tampoco quiero mentir. Llevo los labios negros, como los ojos. Sencillamente parezco un demonio árabe albino, verme tiene que ser un puto cuadro.

―Madre de Dios, Hab. Ni en siete millones de años me hubiera imaginado que este sitio iba a ser así. Y yo pensando que íbamos exageradas.

―Ya te dije que estábamos sencillitas, perfectas.

A lo lejos localizo a uno de mis crushes del CICCP. Su nombre es Sucre, la capital de Bolivia. Me derrito por sus huesos desde que le descubrí en la web. Era capaz de matar a alguien a dos mil novecientos metros de distancia. ¿No es desmayante? Es moreno y poco más alto que yo. Es tan guapo… Habla inglés fluidamente, pero es claramente latino.

―Mira, el hombre de mi vida ―suspiro a mi amiga.

―Si es más tonto que una mierda.

―Dios, me da igual, está bien bueno. Se ha puesto un traje blanco para destacar aún más. Me está volviendo loquísima el solo verle.

―Recógete las bragas, anda, y vámonos, que te voy a presentar yo a un hombre de verdad.

Caminamos sin prisa para hacer tiempo hasta la subasta, que será a las doce. Cuando alcanzamos al susodicho no me sorprendo. Otro hombre que me saca dos cabezas y otros dos cuerpos. Si un tipo así me cogiese, de Tánger solo quedarían trizas, así que mejor no me acerco mucho. 

―Él es Cairo y ella es mi amiga Tánger ―le tiendo la mano y él corresponde.

―Encantado, aunque por esta noche seré Héctor. 

―Yo Lucía ―le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Al parecer él también se dedicaba a cosas parecidas a las de Hab. O igual era algo completamente distinto, yo es que no me enteraba muy bien de esas historias... Sé que se conocieron en Estados Unidos, el país natal de Cairo. Mientras ellos hablan de cosas que no me importan, yo sonrío y asiento mientras busco a Sucre con la mirada. ¿Será que me hará caso aunque solo sea por una noche? Me siento un poco tonta por pensar en ese tipo de cosas. La verdad es que por mucho dinero que lleve puesto en joyas, soy lo que soy, y no creo que llame la atención de semejante hombre. 

Me acerco con Hab a la barra a por una copa de Dom Pérignon Rose Gold y aprovecho para sonsacarle.

―¿Ese te gusta? 

―Hombre, está bastante bueno. Pero creo que le considero más bien un amigo.

―Ni siquiera te pusiste nerviosa al hablarle ―afirmo y empiezo a bajar el tono―Como con Bogotá. 

―Te he oído, zorra.

―No he dicho nada ―me hago la inocente―. ¿Dónde están las pruebas?

―Te miro y te ignoro ―bromea y echa un vistazo al panorama― Vaya, vaya ―comienza justo después― ¿Has visto al amiguito de Héctor?

Se me corta el aire porque aquello suena a película. El moreno está hablando con él y riéndose. Enseñando al mundo su boca Trident. Dios, me pongo imbecilísima hablando de él. 

―Ni siquiera has intentado conquistarlo, estas perdiendo facultades, Luci.

―Vete a la mierda, Evita, si ni siquiera hemos coincidido a menos de diez metros. Este sitio es inmenso.

―Pues ya va siendo hora ―echa a andar en ese vestido despampanante que ha escogido para esta noche.

―¡Pero bueno! ―digo no muy alto a modo de berrinche, pero le sigo. 

Se para a hablar con un tal Washington al que ni siquiera he mirado, porque Sucre está detrás de mí. Por favor, matar es mucho más fácil que esto. ¿Qué hago? Piensa en algo, puta mora, pero hazlo rápido. Doy un pasito para atrás y no pasa nada. Estoy segura de que ni con VAR se hubiese notado mi movimiento. Así que aprieto los ojos un poco y vuelvo a hacerlo otra vez. _Voilà_ _._ Me giro fingiendo sorpresa y le pongo mirada felina mientras exclamo:

―¡Ay, discúlpame!

―No se preocupe, señorita ―responde amable.

Me mira tan intensamente que siento ser una de sus presas a mil metros. Es probable que con esos ojos sepa hasta el nombre de mi padre, que en paz descanse.

―¡Ah, eres tú, Tánger! ―se ríe Cairo― Mira, Sucre, ella es esta amiga que te decía, Tánger.

No sabía en qué momento me había hecho amiga de Cairo, pero ahora mismo me sentía flotando en una nube. Tiendo la mano como a cualquier otra persona, pero él la coge y la besa. Por todos los habitantes de Latinoamérica, me tocó el gordo. Tal y como soñaba, habla con seseo y deduzco que sea de Puerto Rico o alrededores.

―Un gusto ―responde mientras se aleja de mi mano sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Por un instante siento que nuestras vistas están literalmente echando un polvazo impresionante. Es de puta ficción. 

―Me han hablado ya de ti.

―¿De mí? ¿Y por qué sería?

―Ochenta y dos muertos en cinco minutos, buena cifra.

Me ruborizo como si me hubiera dicho: qué buena te quedó la comida, cariño. Y enseguida recuerdo lo que leí en su ficha.

―Muertes sin demora en más de dos mil metros, no sé quién debería impresionarse más.

―Bueno, es lo que tiene. Cada uno posee su encanto. Y tú tienes más de uno, por lo visto.

Mientras sigo caminando por mi cielo mental vestida de novia, corriendo hacia mi morenito vestido con un traje lila y con los brazos abiertos, me veo interrumpida por una nefasta noticia.

―Tánger ―me susurra Hab por la espalda―, tenemos un problemilla. 

Sin dejar de prestar atención a mi hombre veo que por la alfombra de la sala están entrando dos individuos que me suenan demasiado. 

―Disculpa un segundito ―le sonrío tierna a Sucre y me giro―. Creo que te equivocas―cambio el tono por completo―. De hecho, creo que tú tienes un problema enorme. Me voy a sacar la navaja de la faja y te voy a hacer agujeros hasta en los huesitos, Eva María. 

―Jiji, Habana del futuro, ha llegado tu día.

―Líbrate de ellos o te dejo pajarito ―le digo con la vena del cuello empezando a palpitar. No soporto los planes que se me tuercen. No aguanto no tener el control.

  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**23:35**

**Casino Gran Madrid**

**Torrelodones**

Después de la amenaza de muerte le digo algo así como “yo me encargo” y tras disculparme con Cairo, que me pone ojillos de cachorrito me dirijo a donde están Bogotá y Marsella. Veo que el moreno no se entera de nada, pero el rubio ya me ha localizado y le pega un codazo a su compañero. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran veo cómo me mira de arriba a abajo varias veces, joder, creo que nunca nadie me había mirado con tantas ganas. O quizá sí, pero sinceramente no me había importado tanto como en ese momento. 

Tánger cuando había visto mi vestido me había dicho que quizá era demasiado y que estaba exagerando, pero yo sabía que no, que con eso iba bien. Aunque no era para menos, mi vestido era de todo menos discreto. La tela era gris brillante, con una calidad que pocas veces había encontrado. Se ajustaba completamente a mi cuerpo, marcando todas y cada una de mis curvas. Tenía hombreras, que era lo que me había enamorado, y un escote de pico que no daba lugar a ponerse sujetador. Libres domingos y domingas, que diría Tánger. Y bueno, la raja de la pierna era lo que completaba el vestido de mis sueños.

Como accesorio llevaba un cinturón negro, que marcaba más aún mi figura. Mis dos orejas están repletas de pendientes plateados y no llevo ningún complemento más porque creo que con el vestido es suficiente. Y el maquillaje también es bastante sencillo, siempre he dicho que menos es más. Eso sí, las cinco capas de rímel y el highlight hasta en la frente que no falten.

Si antes me sentía la reina del mundo al ver que Bogotá no puede parar de mirarme la confianza en mí misma está por las nubes ahora mismo.

Él, sorprendentemente, también va bastante elegante, estoy segura de que Marsella le ha ayudado a elegir el traje porque él solo sería incapaz de tener tan buen gusto. El traje es bastante sencillo. La tela es negra sin más detalle, pero estoy segura de que se lo ha hecho un sastre a medida, porque le queda perfecto. Lleva una camisa blanca y pajarita negra. Los zapatos no se quedan atrás, son unos botines Chelsea negros de charol. Va perfectamente peinado y lleva la barba recortada. Casi diría que no parece él. 

―Estar muy mucho guapa, Habana―me dice Marsella cuando llego hasta donde están―¿A que sí?―le pega un codazo a Bogotá, que sigue sin reaccionar. 

―Estás… Estás impresionante, pareces una estrella de la época dorada de Hollywood.

―Espero que eso sea algo bueno―les sonrío y les doy dos besos a cada uno―¿Qué os parece todo esto?―les pregunto señalando a la sala― Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

―Es una puta locura―me sonríe Bogotá, que parece que ya ha salido un poco de su trance.

―Hablando de locos… ¿Y loquita?

―Está allí―señalo a donde se encuentra Tánger, que está hablando con Sucre. Como se sigan mirando así se van a poner a follar en medio de esta sala―Hablando con un compañero de Puerto Rico.

Cuando digo que Tánger es bruja no me lo invento ni exagero, porque está encoñada mirando a Sucre y en cuanto termino de hablar de ella nuestras miradas se cruzan. Joder, si es que esta tía tiene poderes, seguro que es por lo de ser de África, ese continente tiene algo. Veo que le dice algo a Sucre con una sonrisa y empieza a andar hacia donde estamos nosotros.

―Ay, que viene―me giro y les miro―Necesito que mintáis, habéis encontrado este sitio por una fuente que no soy yo. Tánger no sabía que veníais. 

―Yo no miento loquita, clava cuchilla en rodilla si hago―le miro confusa, sin saber muy bien de qué coño habla, pero antes de poder preguntarle ya ha llegado mi queridisima amiga y se ha puesto a mi lado.

―¿Qué hacen aquí?―me dice sin ni siquiera dirigirse a ellos―Dame una buena razón, porque acabo de dejar de hablar con semejante papasito para venir aquí. Es que me voy a cagar en Escocia y en todos sus castillos, Habana.

―A mí no me mires, pregúntaselo a ellos―digo levantando las manos. Los dos me miran con cara de pocos amigos, les acabo de echar a los lobos y me he ido cagando hostias.

―Esto te lo puede explicar Marse, mejor―Bogotá se escaquea y señala a Marsella. Menudo figura. 

―Habana dijo teníamos que venir. Nosotros vemos cómo venden cosas César. Negocio limpio.

―¡Marsella!―le grito, aunque controlando mi voz porque no quiero montar un espectáculo innecesario―Eso no era lo que tenías que decir.

Nada más acabo de regañar a Marsella, Tánger me coje de la mano y me aparta de los dos hombres, que se quedan plantados sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―Ahora volvemos, un segundito―les sonrío, intentando disimular, mientras mi compañera me arrastra a una de las esquinas de la sala.

―Mira, Hab, no te voy a matar aquí porque vas muy guapa y no quiero mancharte el vestido, pero me cago en Dios, deja de guiarte por lo que dicta tu coño y empieza a pensar antes de hacer las cosas.

―Esto no tiene que ver con lo de Bogotá―a veces parece que Tánger me conoce mejor que yo misma, porque me mira incrédula, alzando una ceja―Bueno, puede que un poco sí. Pero joder, lo lógico era que vinieran, vamos a vender el lote que compartimos los cuatro.

―Mira, te voy a decir qué era lo lógico antes de volver a hablar con mi papi puertorriqueño. Lo lógico era que pasáramos una noche las dos juntas, tú con el mastodonte ese _yankee_ , que si vieras cómo te mira te desmayabas; y yo con mi hombretón latino. Joder, si es que era un plan de puta madre. Y ahora tenemos a estos dos aquí, que nos van a cortar todo el rollo. 

―Yo me encargo, tú vuelve con Sucre―le digo al darme cuenta de que tiene algo de razón―Pero se van a quedar porque es justo que estén aquí, también es su pasta.

―A mí mientras me dejéis tranquilita con ese papi, me vale.

Ella vuelve con Sucre y yo a donde están Marsella y Bogotá, que no se han movido ni un milímetro. Pero cuando me giro veo que otra persona está hablando con ellos. Y esa persona no es nada menos que Cairo. No, si es que al final voy a acabar metiendo la cabeza en el puto suelo, como una avestruz.

―Veo que ya habéis conocido a Cairo. 

―Sí, les comentaba a Bogotá y a Marsella a lo que me dedico.

―Gracias, pero si quieres vuelve a la sala, que ahora voy yo con ellos. 

―Como veas. _Don´t keep me waiting, honey_ ―me guiña el ojo y se va. 

Jo-der. Menudo fichote inesperado, y encima con ese acentazo americano. Creo que me ha dado en todo el ojo. Rezo para que Bogotá no sepa inglés. Pero cuando les miro de reojo, intentando disimular, le veo mirando a Marsella, bastante confuso, supongo que es al escuchar ese cambio repentino de idioma. 

―¿Marse?

―Ha dicho que no tenga esperando, y ha llamado cariño―le contesta, sin haberse fijado en que estoy escuchando su conversación.

―Me cago en el puto pijo de los cojones, le metía un puñetazo que le crecía otra vez el pelo―gruñe Bogotá, y me lo puedo imaginar frotándose la cara.

Ahora sí que me giro, y los dos se cuadran como si fuera su general y acabara de entrar en el cuartel. Me tengo que concentrar, porque tener a dos tíos detrás, a la vez, y en el mismo espacio está haciendo que mis neuronas peten. Probablemente estén todas corriendo por mi cerebro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. 

―Bueno, os lo repito por si el otro día no os quedó claro. Hablad solo con quien yo os diga, si veis que alguien se presenta con un nombre que no es de ciudad es que no es delincuente, es un cliente. Con los clientes, a no ser que sean de confianza, tenemos que tener el mínimo contacto posible. Son gente peligrosa y digamos que todo el dinero que tienen no lo han conseguido de formas lícitas. ¿Queda claro?

―Sí.

―Cristalino―me dice Bogotá.

Cuando me giro me encuentro a Tánger justo detrás de mí. 

―Coño, qué susto tía. 

―Cállate y anda, antes de que me arrepienta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, así para que sepáis un par de cosillas interesantes. Solo decir que Sucre y Cairo son persoanjes de Prision Break jeje. Uno de ellos es Sucre (sorpresa!!) y el otro es Lincoln. No sé si os gusta la serie pero a nosotras esos dos nos enamoraron, así que por eso les metimos un poquito. Y hasta ahí podemos leer jeje <33


	8. Capítulo 8

#  **Escena 1**

**23:59**

Nuestros nombres falsos figuran en la lista y el segurata nos deja pasar, no sin antes mirarnos las tetas. En fin,  _ onvres.  _ Bogotá va hablando con Hab y Masella está detrás de ellos, escuchando también la conversación. Seguramente quieran saber cómo funciona el tema dentro de la subasta y quieran aprender un par de truquitos que sepa mi amiga. A mí como solo me importan los billetes, no me hace falta escuchar. Tengo un déficit de atención cuando las cosas no me interesan. 

Contemplo a Marsella desde la retaguardia. Siempre tan callado. Fuego y hielo. Sur y Norte. Sucre y él son dos mundos paralelos. Pero, ¿por qué les estoy comparando si a mí solo me gusta uno?  _ Baia _ . 

Nos adentramos en la sala más importante y, aunque busco la mirada de mi amiga para que nos sentemos de forma estratégica, ella tiene la mente en el quinto coño. Bogotá se sienta a su lado y justo cuando intento colarme en el asiento del lado contrario, una sonrisa de medio lado de Cairo se me adelanta y ocupa el lugar. 

―Esto es impresionante ―susurro oyéndome solo yo―. Ni puto caso me ha hecho.

Me siento justo detrás de ella y le toco el hombro.

―Encantada, soy Tánger, nos conocimos en una realidad paralela, porque en esta estás apirolada, puta inglesa. 

―Ay, perdón, mierda. Joder… ―mira hacia mí y hacia los lados― Bueno, ya me lo agradecerás.

Se da la vuelta muy rápido y se oye una petición general de silencio. La gente acalla su murmullo rápidamente y dos olores muy distintos invaden mis fosas casi al mismo tiempo. Uno dulce y el otro fresco. Miro al frente pero por el rabillo del ojo reconozco un traje gris a un lado y uno blanco al otro. ¿Es esto la cárcel? ¿Se siente así?

Tengo los cojones en la garganta durante toda la subasta. Para entretenerme pienso en comentarios ingeniosos o hipotéticos que nunca voy a poder decir, como por ejemplo: ¿cuánto pujarían si los amenazo con rebanarles el cuello a todos? Me haría realmente rica.

Todo mi ingenio se desploma cuando en el reposabrazos donde tengo muy tranquilita mi mano trata de ponerse otra mano, la morena. No hay espacio para dos, así que acaricia mi mano y deja la suya sobre ella. Qué combinación de colores tan embaucadora la de nuestras pieles. No me muevo, es que no hago ni un solo gesto. Pero entonces por la derecha sufro el segundo ataque. 

―Pendientes muy bonitos, no hacen justicia a ti ―susurra mientras lo sostiene momentáneamente sobre dos dedos.

Es que tiene que venir un puto papi para que este señor me diga algo más allá de «es que no eres puta». Yo flipo. No hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que aquella caricia de uno y aquel piropo del otro no eran cosas sinceras. Sino que era el comienzo de una batalla de gallitos peleando por el pollito, y a mí por lo menos no me sale de los cojones que eso sea así. 

Me enfado tanto que no puedo evitar salirme de la sala sola. No sin haberles susurrado antes que si me seguía alguno de los dos los mataba y que dejasen sus duelos de espaditas para alguna otra payasa. 

**1:47**

**Pista de Baile del Gran Madrid**

―Joder, Tánger, ¿dónde estabas, tía?

―Estaba tomándome algo ―digo contenta―. ¿Qué tal la subasta?

―¿Estás borracha? ―me pregunta.

―Bueno, Hab, ¿en qué iba a emplear el tiempo sino? ―me río― No estoy mal ni siquiera. Tengo el puntillo. ¿Dime, cuánto hemos  _ sacao _ ?

―Así redondeando como ocho millones, más o menos.

―¿Qué? ¿Para cada uno?

―Sí, claro, y un Jamón de Bellota también, por los vestidos más chulos de la noche.

―Vete a la mierda, guapa.

―Joder, pues claro que para cada uno no. Son dos para cada uno, ¿no te llega? 

―Si es que ya llevo medio gastado en esto ―me quejo señalando a las joyas.

―Ay, chica, ¿dónde está la  _ cheap queen _ que llevas dentro?

―La  _ cheap queen  _ no sé, pero la  _ dangerous assassin  _ la tengo a flor de piel. ¿Te puedes creer que se pusieron a pelearse por mí pero en silencio?

―¡Qué bacanería ! ―exclama impresionada.

―¿Bacanería? Pero por qué te crees que me he salido de la sala…

―Ay, mi mora, a tu lado siento que soy un hacha gestionando mis emociones.

―Te voy a pegar una paliza que la vas a recordar hasta cuando te reencarnes en un invertebrado.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―nos interrumpe Cairo y le sonrío de forma cortés.

Aunque estamos en una discoteca, el ambiente no es tan agresivo como el que solemos frecuentar. La música está alta, pero puedo oírles perfectamente lo que dicen. 

―Necesito que me hagas un favor ―comienza él.

En la mente de mi amiga se pasea un letrero hecho con luces de neón que reza: SEXUALES LOS QUE QUIERAS, CARIÑO. 

―Sí, ¿qué pasa? ―responde al fin, cuando el letrero deja de brillar.

―Estoy tratando de hacer un golpe pequeño, vamos, una tontería, pero necesito gente. 

―¿De qué se trata? ―responde profesionalmente, aunque en el letrero esta vez brilla la frase: SI VIENES TÚ, VOY HASTA HONG KONG.

―Necesito robar una base de datos muy importante. 

―¿No sería mejor un  _ hacker  _ para eso?

―Imposible. Todo lo que necesito está en un disco duro que tienen custodiado en la parte intermedia del edificio.

―Joder ―interrumpo riéndome―, menos mal que era un golpe pequeño. 

Ambos me miran sin intención de reír, pero tampoco demasiado enfadados. 

―Lo considero pequeño porque no puede morir nadie. Es una oficina de trabajo normal y corriente. El problema es que hay empresarios corruptos en ella. A través de ese disco duro están robando identificaciones, datos, dinero y muchas cosas más a gente que no ha hecho nada malo, a simples víctimas ―hace una pausa y me mira, yo alzo los brazos rindiéndome, porque yo no me apunto a trabajos donde no pueda derramarse sangre―. Lo que necesito es que robes ese disco duro para que yo pueda restablecer todo, devolver los datos a sus dueños y meter en un lío gordo a los culpables.

―Cuenta conmigo.

Ni siquiera se dio dos segundos de tiempo para responder. Estaba ensimismada mientras le oía hablar. Lo cierto es que el tío lo vivía. Por lo que Hab me había contado, empezó falseando su DNI para entrar a las discotecas a los 16 y ahora podía imputarte nueve millones de crímenes en un solo segundo desde el anonimato. Simplemente brillante.

Me doy un paseo por la disco mientras ellos dos se quedan hablando del tema. Encuentro a Bogotá y Marsella en la barra, ¡qué sorpresa! Me apiado de ellos por los viejos tiempos. Porque, aunque solo ha pasado una semana, parece que ya van siglos. Así que me acerco a hablarles.

―¿Qué tal la subasta?

―¿Oye, quién es ese tío? —me ignora.

―¿Preguntas para que te diga lo que ya sabes, o por conocer algún dato revelador, Bogotá?

Me mira y hace una mueca de «vale, está bien» y retomo la palabra.

―Vete allí ahora mismo, pringado, y dile que te necesitan para ese golpe.

―¿Qué golpe? 

―El que te voy a dar en los cojones como no salgas echando hostias de aquí, coño, ¿qué estoy, hablando en árabe acaso?

Sale directo para allá como si fuese un jugador de rugby persiguiendo al quarterback. Miro a Marsella que está con el codo en la barra.

―Sujétala bien, no vaya a ser que se caiga.

―Ah, qué gracioso, sí ―me responde seco. 

―Creía que te gustaban más altas y rubias.

―¿Por qué tú dices eso?

―¿Que no me hacen justicia los pendientes? ¿Qué fue eso, Marsella?

―Es verdadero. Eres muy guapa hoy.

―Gracias ―le digo sin saber qué más decir, aunque de repente me viene algo―. No sé mucho de trajes, pero el tuyo es muy bonito. El gris es mi segundo color favorito. 

―Gracias ―me sonríe sincero, por segunda vez en su vida. 

―¿Qué has hecho en esta semana?

Me mira sin entender muy bien por qué le pregunto eso. Si es porque quiero investigarle, porque quiero mantener una conversación cordial, o simple y llanamente porque me importa saber qué anduvo haciendo.

―He visitado a mi burro y he dormido. Semana de vacaciones.

―¿Tu burro?

―Tengo un burro, Patrick.

Por un momento me hubiera provocado reírme, pero la ternura que me transmite es tan increíble que no sé ni qué decir. 

―¿Qué has estado haciendo tú?

―Yo me he ido a la playa y me he relajado. 

Asiente y nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. Es lo malo de ser dos bichos raros, nunca sabes qué decir cuando no estás trabajando. Así que por un instante pienso que lo mejor sería coincidir de nuevo. De repente, solo por saber que tiene una mascota, me apetece un poco descubrir más sobre él.

**1:30**

**Pista de baile del Gran Madrid**

Cairo ríe al ver cómo acepto el trabajo sin tener muchos detalles, probablemente se lo supiera ya de memoria y estaba preparado para bombardearme con todo tipo de datos para convencerme. Pero es que este tío es una bestia trabajando, conozco a muy poca gente que sea tan eficaz como él. Cuando nos conocimos en Estados Unidos no daba un duro por él, pero nada más verle trabajar sabía que si me pegaba a él el dinero no pararía de llegar a mi querida cuenta bancaria. 

―Parece que a Tánger no le interesa mucho mi plan―me dice mientras mira hacia la barra. 

Miro hacia allí y veo que está hablando con dos personas más. ¿Son Marsella y Bogotá? Son Marsella y Bogotá. Joder con la tía esta, mucho quejarse pero luego les va a dar conversación. 

―Sí, bueno―contesto, volviendo a prestarle atención―A ella si no hay que cargarse a nadie no le interesa. 

―No, no quiero que haya bajas, tiene que ser un trabajo limpio. Por eso te lo ofrezco a ti.

―Claro, ya sabes que esa es mi especialidad―le sonrío y me acerco un poco más a él―¿Y vas a entrar tú conmigo?

―Me encantaría. Pero no. yo me tengo que quedar fuera, en cuanto lo tengas necesitaré que lo subas a una de mis bases de datos. No debería tardar más de un par de minutos, y después, en cuanto tenga toda la información lo destruyes. Mientras yo estaré en un coche, esperándote, y asegurándome de que tengo todo lo que necesito. 

―¿Entonces entro sola?

―No, necesitarás a alguien que te cubra, va a haber bastantes tiempos muertos y sería poco prudente mandarte a ti sola. Había pensado en Nápoles.

Nápoles es uno de los muchos americanos que está aquí esta noche. Le conocí a la vez que a Cairo, llevan toda la vida trabajando juntos. El tío da un miedo que te mueres. Es altísimo y grandísimo, y tiene una cara de mala hostia constante que da escalofríos. Es medio italiano, creo que tiene conexiones con la mafia. El caso es que a mí no me gustaba un pelo. 

Le busco por la sala, porque estoy segura de que le he visto antes y le veo hablando con Sucre. Con la copa en la mano y sonriente parece hasta inofensivo. Pero el tío es muy inestable. Parece literalmente el puto Padrino. Lleva el pelo echado hacia atrás, un traje gris y camisa negra. Sin corbata ni nada, lo único que resalta es la cruz de oro que lleva colgada al cuello. Si es que se le ve, de ese tío no te puedes fiar. 

―Mira, me vas a perdonar, pero yo con ese tipo no me meto en ningún sitio, y menos sola. 

―Fíate de mí, si sabe lo que le conviene no va a hacer nada. Me debe muchos favores. 

―A ti, no a mí. 

―Si soy yo el que te manda ahí dentro me hago responsable de ti, por lo que no te va a tocar ni un pelo. 

―Cairo, ya lo siento, pero si Nápoles es el acompañante tengo que decirte que no. Me parece un muy buen plan y me interesa mucho, pero valoro más mi vida.

―Te doblo lo que te iba a pagar.

―Esto no es cuestión de dinero―le sonrío posando mi mano en su hombro, voy a usar todo lo que tenga, porque quedaría de puta madre que en mi página de identifiación pusiera que he trabajado con él―Simplemente no voy a poner mi existencia en manos de Nápoles, ya lo siento. 

―Algo podremos hacer―me contesta, no cede el cabrón. Mira que es cabezota, al final me voy a quedar sin trabajo. 

―Oye, a mí me interesa ese golpe―escucho a alguien detrás de mí. Como esa voz sea de quien creo que es me voy a cagar en todo lo cagable.

Me giro y efectivamente ahí está Bogotá, que me sonríe antes de ponerse a mi lado. Quito rápidamente mi mano del hombro de Cairo, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, ¿qué coño me pasa? Se ha quitado la pajarita y lleva un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados, pero sigue estando muy guapo.

―¿Cómo sabes que estamos hablando de eso?

―Aquí el que no corre vuela,  _ yankee _ .

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que hay sitio para ti en todo esto?

―No sé, por eso pregunto, ¿Lo hay, bombón?―aparta la mirada de Cairo y me mira a mí. 

Pero vamos a ver. Esto qué es. El festival de la testosterona, de a ver quién la tiene más grande y quién puede llevarse a la pava antes. Es eso, porque me voy a cagar en todo lo cagable. No mezclar lo personal con el trabajo, no es tan complicado. Me lo voy a tatuar en la frente. 

Claro, que luego me doy cuenta de que quizá sí que me interese llevarme a Bogotá a ese golpe. Yo con el mafioso no entro a ningún sitio, pero si Cairo dice que necesitamos a alguien que me cubra es que sería un suicidio entrar ahí sola. Joder, joder. De él si que me fío. Pero menuda movida.

―No necesitamos un soldador, gracias―vuelve a hablar Cairo. No se callará, no. 

―Sé hacer más cosas que soldar, te lo puede decir Habana.

A mí hay una cosa que me gusta mucho. Las comedias románticas, y cuanto más tontas mejor. Hace un par de años cuando ví por primera vez Bridget Jones casi me muero al ver como los dos protagonistas se peleaban por ella. Pero no, que si te pasa en la vida real no tiene ni puta gracia.

―Bueno, ya está bien, ya podéis guardaros las pollas. Tú cállate, que está feo meterse en conversaciones ajenas―le digo a Bogotá―Cairo, si necesito que alguien entre conmigo él es el candidato perfecto. 

―¿Mejor que Nápoles?

―No sé si mejor, pero por lo menos me fio de él. 

―Oye―se queja Bogotá.

―Que te calles―le digo sin ni siquiera mirarle―Si yo entro a ese sitio nerviosa nos vamos los tres al calabozo de cabeza, te lo puedo asegurar. 

―Es totalmente responsabilidad tuya, entonces. Espero que seas tan eficaz como te recuerdo.

―No te preocupes que sí―le sonrío, aunque sé que no le gusta nada este cambio de planes, pero él tampoco es tonto, sabe que no va a encontrar a nadie mejor que yo para este trabajo.

―Perfecto. ¿Vamos a bailar y te explico el resto de los detalles?

Madre mía, pero este tío va a machete. Me tiende la mano y sé que me voy a arrepentir hasta que me muera si le digo que no, pero necesito hablar con Bogotá un segundo.  _ Céntrate, Habana, usa las neuronas por un segundo _ .

―Dame cinco minutos, ahora mismo vengo. 

Sin que me dé tiempo a contestar le dejamos plantado y me llevó a Bogotá de la mano a una de las esquinas de la sala. Hay menos ruido y estamos tapados por una columna, así no nos molestará nadie. Me apoyo en la pared y el se queda en frente de mí, apoyando el codo contra la columna. 

―¿Pasa algo?

―¿Que si pasa algo? ¿Pero tú que eres, tonto? ¿A qué coño ha venido eso?

―Es trabajo. Dijiste que en temas de trabajo no te importaba estar conmigo.

_ Touché. _

―Pero vamos a ver. Es que no sé si estás entendiendo cómo va la cosa. Este es mi territorio y estos son mis compañeros. Igual que yo no te digo cómo soldar tú no te metas en mis asuntos. 

―Necesitáis a alguien para que entre contigo.

―¿Y cómo coño sabias eso? ¿Que eres ahora, adivino? ¿Ves el futuro?―cuando termino de preguntar veo que se está frotando la cara.

―Simplemente necesito trabajar y he escuchado que estaba organizando algo, no te pongas así. 

―¿Vas a dejar ya de tratarme como si fuera gilipollas o te tengo que poner una pipa en la cabeza? 

―¿Es que no te das cuenta de que lo único que quiere hacer ese tío es meterse en tus pantalones? Joder, que pareces nueva.

Ahí está. Si es que lo sabía. Joder, joder, joder. Con lo tranquilita que estaba yo sin pensar en hombres, centrándome solo en mí misma. ¿Por qué me tienen que gustar tanto? Es que no es justo. Y encima lo único que me apetece es que me empotre. 

―¿Pero y a ti que coño más te da?

―Pues que es un gilipollas y no me da la gana que te trate así.

―¿No te das cuenta de que no tienes nada que opinar sobre todo esto? Es mi vida y hago lo que me da la gana con ella.

―¿Te apetece más irte a bailar con él o conmigo?―dice apoyando la palma de su mano encima de mi cabeza, por lo que estoy acorralada contra la pared― Porque yo no sé bailar ni hablar inglés, pero te juro que me esfuerzo.

Le miro sin saber bien qué decir. Estoy manteniendo una fachada que se va cayendo a pasos agigantados. Hace ya un rato que me he dado cuenta de que esto de mentir no me está llevando a ningún sitio. Cierro los ojos y me intento tranquilizar, aunque todo ese esfuerzo es en vano cuando noto como unas manos me rodean la cintura y se posan en mis caderas.

―Bogotá―le digo sin atreverme a abrirlos. 

―¿Vas a dejar ya de tratarme como si fuera gilipollas? Anda, vamos a bailar. 

Me dejo llevar porque ya total qué más da. De perdidos al río. Nos ponemos al lado de la barra, vuelve a rodear mi cintura y yo hago lo mismo en sus hombros, acariciándole el nacimiento del pelo con los dedos.Y como no sabe bailar intenta seguir mis pasos, más o menos lo consigue.

Cuando llevamos ya un rato así veo que Tánger se encuentra delante de mí, en la barra, hablando con Sucre y Marsella. No sé cuál será el tema de conversación, pero por el lenguaje corporal de los tres está bastante claro que están volando los cuchillos. Al poco veo que Marsella se levanta del taburete y se va, saliendo de la sala. Y también nada más mirar a Tánger se que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**1:40**

¿Alguna vez habéis pensado en que, de repente, se abriese una zanja en el suelo y se tragase a todo el mundo? Es una pesadilla muy común, sin embargo es mi sueño ahora mismo. Estaba increíblemente cómoda hablando con el croata sobre cosas de veganos. No porque me interesasen, que yo era muy feliz con mi pescadito y mi jamón. Vamos, que no respetaba ni las prohibiciones musulmanas. La carne era carne. Pero me gustaba cómo se expresaba. La voz y la actitud era sin duda algo que determinaba mi opinión sobre un hombre. 

Claro, nada puede ir bien. Pensé que lo peor de la noche iba a ser el dolor de orejas y cuello por llevar colgados semejantes pedrolos, pero no, siempre había algo peor.

―Disculpen ―sonríe entre cortés e hipócrita según llega―, tenemos una conversación pendiente, creo.

Ignora por completo la presencia de Marsella y él enseguida se pone a sujetar la barra otra vez. Le veo la mueca de enfado en mi mente, ahí, con el bigote bien estirado. Me cago en mi madre, así de claro.

―Dime ―le comento mientras asiento demostrándole a Marsella que no es una conversación privada.

―He estado pensando a lo largo de la noche en quién podría hacer un encargo que tengo preparado. Necesito una cómplice.

Oigo a Marsella carraspear, pero la sangre me llama, así que asiento para que el moreno siga hablando.

―Es una jauría, pero tendrías que entrar sola.

―Sin problema.

―¿Sin problema? ―exclama Marsella un tanto molesto.

Le miro ojiplática exigiéndole en silencio que se calle. Sucre deja de mirarle y reanuda su explicación.

―Dura aproximadamente dos horas y son exactamente nueve muertes que yo llevaré a cabo. 

―¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? No.

Marsella se ríe sarcástico porque sabe que si no soy la protagonista me aburro. No hace falta ni conocerme para eso. Le golpeo despacio en la pierna para que deje de hacer el idiota y Sucre sigue hablando.

―Y ―dice con énfasis, para demostrarme que aún había más―, tú te cargarás al pez gordo.

―Ah, eso ya es otro tema.

―Veo que eres tan ambiciosa como me dijeron.

―Me gusta que se me valore como me merezco, no soy ninguna mediocre.

Me ponía muy seria e intensa hablando de temas de trabajo. No me lo tenía tan creído, pero lo fingía bien.

―Tienes que ir seduciendo uno a uno a los nueve. Yo estaré saltando por los edificios para conseguir dispararles de forma imperceptible. Así que necesito que tú les coloques en puntos concretos que te indicaré por un sensor vibratorio, siempre cerca de la ventana ―hace una pausa―. Al último necesito verlo caer, por eso también tendrás que matarle en un punto concreto, pero la manera es toda tuya.

―Ah, por favor. Me  _ pone  _ enfermo los dos―se molesta altamente y sale directamente de la sala.

―Me cago en Jesucristo y en los 12 apóstoles ―grito bajo el sonido de la música y Sucre se ríe.

―¿Cuándo? —hago caso omiso a lo de Marsella.

―El jueves.

―Soy tu chica ―le tiendo la mano y se la sacudo antes de que vaya a besarme.

Miro a Habana, que una vez más, parece haberme oído chillar desde dentro de mi cabeza. Debo de tener la cara descompuesta, pero mis pies van directos a la calle, necesito una buena explicación. 

Han pasado solo cinco minutos, pero encuentro a Marsella al otro lado de la carretera fumándose un puro. No se puede ser más  _ señoro _ , de verdad.

―¿Qué? ¿Tú qué? ―me llego y le pregunto.

―¿ _ Io _ ? ¿Por qué preguntas a mí?

―Porque no tengo padre y por un momento pensé que se te había metido en el cuerpo, me cago en todo, tío.

―Tú no entiendes.

―¿Que no entiendo qué?

― _ Io _ sé cómo hablan hombres y cómo sienten.

― _ What the fuck? _

―No quieres ver, pero es así.

―¿También sabes código morse? Porque no me estoy enterando de esta conversación.

―¡ _ Eres _ novata! ―alza la voz y me quedo helada.

―¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ―le empujo sin moverle, lógicamente.

―Tú ―se inclina para que quedemos más o menos a la misma altura― no quieres ver que ha escogido porque eres guapa.

―¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Marsella?

―¿En qué consiste trabajo? Dime.

―¿En matar al tío más importante? 

―Sucre es trigo  _ malo…  _ —niega con la cabeza y vuelve a ponerse el puro en la boca.

―Mira, no entiendo a qué viene esto, pero voy a ponerle solución a como dé lugar.

―No importa que entres sola para él. Nadie te ayuda.

―Es que yo no necesito nadie que me ayude, Marsella. 

―Ah, sí, claro. Por mucho control que tenga él, no es posible que salve si algo pasa a  _ todo ese _ distancia.

Me quedo en silencio porque sus afirmaciones empiezan a cobrar un poco bastante sentido. Quiere que entre ahí bajo sus ojos, pero no me ha ofrecido ningún margen de seguridad más allá que él a mil metros y mis cojones.

―¿Quién saca de allí? ¿Eh? Ah, no ha dicho, no es importante.

―¡Bueno, Marsella! ¡Basta ya! ―me enfado― Tampoco lo hemos hablado en profundidad.

―Mírame. Has aceptado  _ ia _ , ¿verdad?

Me quedo callada y miro hacia otro lado. Pero le oigo suspirar y sonreír, justo como lo hacía al principio, cuando de verdad pensaba que estaba chiflada. 

―Mira ―digo empezando a sentirme triste―, no me gusta que me cuestionen. Soy impulsiva, soy así. Y es algo que, aunque sea un defecto, siempre he sabido solucionar sin causar daños a nadie, así que deja de tratarme como a una descerebrada. Estaré loca, pero no soy imbécil ―hago el amago de volver dentro.

―Solo eres un poco loca ―le oigo decir con la mejor de las intenciones.

No me detengo, porque mi única intención ahora mismo es aclarar un par de puntos con Sucre. 

―¿Quién me recoge? 

―Probablemente Nápoles.

―¿Quién es Nápoles?

―Aquella joyita ―señala a un tío que tiene malas pintas hasta para mí.

―Sí, claro, porque me lo dices tú.

―¿Se te ocurre alguien mejor?

―Sí, una puta piedra, un vagabundo, mi tía la de Segovia. Cualquiera. Sucre, por dios. Le da tiempo a secuestrarme cuatro veces.

―Es un perrito faldero de Cairo, no se atrevería a hacerle nada a una de sus amigas, mi niña ―me posa la mano en el brazo para tener cálido gesto.

―No voy a probar suerte. Se viene Marsella.

―Lo desconozco.

―Pues el que estaba aquí antes, básicamente.

―¿Ese?

―Sí, sí, ese mismo.

Se encoge de hombros y no dice nada más, pero sigue cautivándome con su mirada. Miro por un momento hacia Habana, que al parecer está bailando con un pato mareado. De verdad, esta chavala está perdida. Yo me he echado pintalabios permanente para algo esta noche, y ese algo es que no se me quite. Quería salir a darle la noticia a Marsella de que él podría coger un pedazo de pasta del trabajo que Sucre me había ofrecido, pero este mismo me lo impide. 

Estaba sonando el segundo minuto de  _ Safaera  _ y, me sudaba los cojones que aquello fuese un sitio de postín y también que supieran que era amiga de Habana y ensuciase su imagen. Yo tenía un hombretón ahí, y no tenía pensado desgastar la oportunidad. 

―Espero que dios lo permita ―le comento justo antes de darle la espalda y pegarle todo mi tema.

Aunque es muy dicharachero, esta vez no abre la boca. Al principio no nos pillamos el ritmo, pero en dos segundos, todo encaja. En mi cabeza está el meme: señores, lo que tenemos aquí es una perra loca. Y efectivamente. Todo parece no poder ir mejor. Pero posa su mano en mi cuello y tira de mi mandíbula hacia arriba hasta que su mejilla roza la mía. 

―Sabía que tenías más de un talento ―inspira fuerte por la nariz al lado de mi oído―, esas cosas las huelo. 

Aparto su mano con rabia cuando Bad Bunny me dice que baje  _ pabajo.  _ Y rezo para que esta noche quien me  _ lamba toa  _ sea este pedazo de papá. La verdad es que me la suda que me metiese un fichote mientras bailábamos, porque yo solo quería rozar y disfrutar de la canción.

Cuando acaba empieza otra y me giro. Él mantiene las manos en mi cadera pero las va subiendo poco a poco cuando ya estamos frente a frente. Las desliza por mi cintura, brazos y las posa a cada lado de mi cuello. Este era el quinto polvo visual que echábamos, pero ya era hora de pasar a la acción. Le meto la lengua hasta donde no está escrito, pero él no se queda atrás. La Tánger vestida de novia está al fin en brazos del morenazo vestido de lila y están en el baile nupcial. Aunque la realidad es de todo menos nupcial. Aquello solo son dos hienas hambrientas. Olvido todo y a todo el mundo por completo, estamos solos allí.


	9. Capítulo 9

#  **Escena 1**

**1:40**

―Jo-der―digo al escuchar los primeros acordes de la Gasolina. Menudo himno.

En la sala se escuchan algunas voces cuando la gente empieza a reconocer la canción. Normal, si es que es la mejor canción de reggaeton de la historia. No falla nunca. Dios bendiga al Daddy. Pelos de punta, es que semejante temazo, me dan ganas de ir a darle un beso al DJ. 

―Esta sí que me la sé―dice contento Bogotá, que lleva ya tres o cuatro canciones sin tener ni idea de lo que estaban pinchando.

―¡Por fin!―le digo sonriente―Te tengo que pasar alguna playlist.

Cuando empieza a sonar la primera frase,  _ súbele mambo para que mi gata prenda los motores _ , y sin que yo me lo espere, pero ni de coña, Bogotá me da la vuelta y pega mi espalda contra su pecho. Posa sus manos en mis caderas y me pega completamente a él. 

―¿Pero y esto?―le digo sorprendida.

―Lo de Bogotá no es casualidad―me dice tras reírse al ver mi sorpresa, empieza a mover las caderas y yo imito sus movimientos, antes de volver a hablar―Viví tres años en Colombia y dos en Puerto Rico. Esto sí que sé bailarlo―hace una pausa y pega sus labios a mi oído―Mi negra.

Madre mía. ¿Pero y este tío de dónde ha salido? Me esperaba cualquier cosa de él menos esto, pero tampoco me voy a quejar la verdad. Yo soy medio británica, así que el ritmo no es mi fuerte, pero después de muchos años perfeccionando el arte del perreo he conseguido defenderme. Lo de Bogotá está a otro nivel, se nota perfectamente dónde ha aprendido.

La canción acaba y yo salgo de mi trance, aunque sé que es algo que me va a costar olvidar. Vuelvo a mirar por la sala a ver si localizo a Tánger, pero no la veo por ningún sitio. Al que sí veo es a Marsella, que vuelve a entrar y que está yendo directo a la barra. ¿No estaban juntos? Joder, mira que son cabezotas. 

―Dame un segundito―me deshago de los brazos de Bogotá y voy directamente a por el croata, interceptándole antes de que llegue a la barra.

―¿Y Tánger?―le pregunto. 

―Habla con Sucre, algo de un trabajo. 

―Pues hala, machote, vamos a bailar que me niego a que te quedes ahí con cara de perrito abandonado.

―Yo no sé poner cara de eso―me contesta confuso.

―Ay, Marsella, espabila por Dios. 

―Prefiero sentar aquí. 

Pero como yo no acepto un no por respuesta le cojo de la mano y le levanto del taburete en el que se acababa de sentar. Lo último que me apetecía era que alguien me cortara el rollo, porque si hay algo que odio con todo mi corazón es la gente que no baila en las fiestas. Este tío iba a bailar como que yo me llamo Habana. 

―Yo no sé bailar.

―¿Te crees que yo sí? Baila como te salga de los cojones, Marsella, que estás entre amigos. 

―Dale, Marse, enséñanos como bailais en Croacia. 

―Pero yo no conozco canción.

―Yo tampoco―no estoy mintiendo, el DJ ha decidido poner música electrónica que ni idea de cómo se llama el tema ni de cómo se baila, pero qué más da―¿Bogotá?

―Ni puta idea. 

―No reís si bailo―nos amenaza Marsella y los dos negamos rápidamente con la cabeza. 

No sé como le he convencido, probablemente lleve un par de copas de más, pero ahí está el héroe de guerra Croata bailando, más o menos. Tenemos que ser un cuadro que te cagas, visto desde fuera, pero no puedo parar de reírme porque la situación es tan absurda que no puedo evitarlo. 

―Ahí están Tánger y el papi―me dice Bogotá, señalando a unas de las puertas de entradas de la sala. 

Nos miramos y se acerca, con toda la intención de llegar a donde estamos nosotros. Pero la canción se acaba y empieza Safaera. A tomar por culo. Si le ponen el puto Bad Bunny Tánger se vuelve loca, si es que le hacen los ojos chiribitas. Lo estoy viendo desde aquí y eso que soy miope y no llevo las gafas puestas. Sé que está aguantando, intentando hacerse paso entre la gente, pero también veo que Sucre va detrás de ella. Y cuando la alcanza empiezan a bailar, ya la hemos perdido. 

No está muy lejos de nosotros por lo que puedo ver lo que está haciendo perfectamente. No voy a ser yo quien le prohíba a nadie perrear, pero es que lo que están haciendo ellos no es bailar. Están follando con ropa. La madre que la parió, que les está empezando a mirar la gente. Cuando veo que se empiezan a besar decido que es suficiente, a Sucre le da exactamente igual montar el numerito porque ya todo el mundo sabe cómo es, ¿pero Tánger? No le interesa llamar la atención. 

―Voy un segundo al baño―le digo a Bogotá al oído, la música cada vez está más alta. Él solo asiente. 

Doy un paso pero noto una mano agarrándome firmemente, esa misma mano tira de mí y me encuentro a Bogotá. Antes de poder preguntarle si pasa algo me pega completamente a él y me besa. De verdad que los hombres van a acabar conmigo, pero yo tampoco me aparto, no voy a engañar a nadie. Me está besando igual que en el mirador, con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y otra en mi cuello. Vamos, que no me caigo al suelo porque tengo una reputación que mantener. 

―Ya puedes―dice separando los labios de los míos, y tras darme un beso rápido me suelta, y sigue a Marsella hacia la barra.

No sé ni qué decirle, pero para balbucear como una gilipollas prefiero callarme y volver a pensar en sacar a Tánger de esa sala ya. Llego a su lado como puedo, intentando evitar dar empujones y aunque mi amiga tenga la lengua metida en el fondo de esa garganta latina me da exactamente igual. Le doy un toquecito en la espalda y al ver que no me hace caso le doy más fuerte. 

―¿Qué coño haces, pecas?―me dice enfadada, cuando por fin se separa de Sucre. Tienen los dos los labios que parece que les ha dado una reacción alérgica el botox.

―Que me meo.

―Pues ve al puto baño. 

―Que vengas conmigo, calva del demonio.

―La madre que te parió―se gira y mira a Sucre―Dame cinco minutos, papi, que mi amiga no sabe ir sola al baño. 

―Te la robo un segundito, perdóname Sucre―le digo con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres euros. 

―Sin problemas, mami―me dice, antes de mirar a Tánger―aquí te espero.

Le metía un puñetazo que le dejaba seco. Si es que es más tonto que una mierda. No puedo con él, que estará buenísimo pero tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una pasa. Es otro de los amigos de Cairo. Vaya dos piezas, él y Nápoles quizá debería plantearse su elección de amistades.

**2:25**

**Baño del Gran Madrid**

―Mira, inglesa de los cojones. Más te vale tener una buena excusa para haber interrumpido mi perreo intenso con semejante papi. Es que te voy a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente.

―¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? Si te lo quieres follar, cosa que no entiendo pero respeto, te vas a un sitio apartado. No le comas la boca delante de todo el mundo, joder, Tánger. Que te lo dije cincuenta veces. 

―Me da exactamente igual quien me vea, la verdad. 

―No te pongas cabezota. Solo te he pedido que me hagas caso en eso, haz lo que te salga del coño, de verdad. Pero por Dios hazme caso, están aquí los jefes, compañeros que te pueden ofrecer trabajos y futuros clientes. No la cagues por una gilipollez.

Veo que para de dar vueltas por el baño. Parece que está empezando a entrar en razón. Si es que por mucho que queramos aparentar no dejamos de tener veintiún años, y a veces la vida se nos hace bola.

―Me ha ofrecido un trabajo y le he dicho que sí.

―Joder. Ese tío no será santo de mi devoción, pero los jefes le tienen en muy buena estima, eso te va a venir estupendamente, Tánger. ¿En qué consiste?

―Nada, parece fácil. Tampoco tengo todos los detalles, pero tengo que dejarle a gente en ciertos sitios para que él se los cargue. Y luego yo ya me cargo al pez gordo. 

―Pues de puta madre, pero no se te ve muy emocionada. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Tú sabes quién es Nápoles?

―Joder con el puto italiano de los cojones, ¿qué les ha dado a todos con él? Es un tío muy peligroso, espero que no hayas aceptado trabajar con él. Es amigo de Cairo pero no me fío ni un pelo de él.

―¿Me ves cara de pava? Ni de coña, no trabajo y con ese cerdo ni muerta, decía que era él el que me iba a sacar de ahí. Le he dicho que ni en sus mejores sueños, que o me sacaba Marsella o no había trato. 

―Con la iglesia hemos topado. ¿Y ese saco de testosterona latina te ha dicho que sí?

―Al parecer sí. 

―¿Y Marsella?

―No tiene ni idea todavía. 

No, si es que tenemos un imán en la frente para los problemas. Iba a decir que con lo buenas que somos cómo nos puede ir tan mal, pero mentir es pecado. Pero Dios o Alá o quien coño sea nos podría dar un respiro.

―Ha vuelto bastante serio, ¿has estado hablando con él?

―Pues cero sorpresas detectadas, es así siempre―le miro alzando una ceja.

―A mí no me mientas que te conozco, y le he visto irse enfadado cuando estabais hablando con el papi. 

―Bueno, puede que sí.

―¿Y?―pregunto esperando a que siga.

―Pues es que decía que como le decía que sí a Sucre, que es una locura y más mierdas. Parecía mi jodido padre, que en paz descanse. 

Marsella podrá ser muchas cosas, pero si hay una cosa que pueda tener clara de él es que es el único que tiene a veces dos dedos de frente cuando nadie más los tiene. Si hubiera estado allí delante le habría dicho exactamente lo mismo a Tánger. 

―Osea que se ha preocupado por ti.

―Sin necesidad ninguna, que yo sé cuidarme solita. 

―Sucre te pretendía dejar en manos del cerdo ese. 

―Bueno, pues ya me las habría apañado. 

―Eres una cabezota. ¿Te vas a ir con Sucre?

―Ay, no me calientes la cabeza, pecas, que queda mucha noche por delante. Te recuerdo que me debes un perreo. Espera, que voy a mear.

  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**2:29**

**Baño del Gran Madrid**

Mi meada es más espesa de lo normal. Perdón, pero es la verdad. Aquellos cinco minutos que la cerda de Habana había interrumpido habían sido los más intensos de mi corta vida. Pero tenía razón. No es que no me gustase dar el cante, pero quizá debería darme antes mi puesto en aquella parte de la sociedad. Empiezo a arrepentirme y a darle vueltas a todo mientras echo aparentemente 8 litros de pis.

―Oye… ―le pregunto desde dentro

―Dime ―responde ella al otro lado de la puerta.

―¿Lo vio Marsella?

―¿Tú qué crees? ―contesta hostil― Me faltó sacarle los ojos para que no lo viese, pero lo vio ―hace una pausa y yo me empiezo a vestir de nuevo―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Pues por saber… ―salgo del baño y me retoco en el espejo para quedar exactamente igual que antes del súper morreo galáctico.

―Sí, porque el saber no ocupa lugar, como decía tu padre. Te vio medio Casino y tú preguntas por Marsella. Amiga, date cuenta.

―Ay, mira, pecas. Cállate ya. Te van a otorgar el carnet de pesada esta noche.

―El de pesada no sé, pero por lo menos no me van a dar el de inconsciente.

Me freno en seco y le miro. Por un momento se levanta la tensión y me pienso si de verdad quiero decirle que me cago en su puta vida o si simplemente agacho las orejas y ya porque tiene razón. Escojo la opción B.

―Ay, perdón, tampoco tenía que haber dicho eso… ―se retracta.

―Da igual ―respondo recogiendo mis cosas y comprobando que estoy perfecta otra vez.

―No, a ver. Necesitamos un plan.

―¿Un plan?

―Sí, coño, un puto plan.

―¿Quieres que te diga el mejor plan? ―le pregunto y ella me mira expectante justo antes de retocarse el pelo― El mejor plan es irnos a casa pitando y dejar de cagarla cada dos unidades de minuto.

―Si es que tienes más razón que un santo.

―¿Lo vamos a hacer?

―No ―respondemos las dos simultáneamente y nos empezamos a reír.

Me cruzo de brazos y doy un par de vueltas por el baño.

―Tengo que hablar con Marsella, para decirle lo de Sucre.

―¿El qué?

―Que tiene la polla enorme, no te jode. ¡Pues lo del trabajo!

―Ah, ya. Vete a la mierda ―se ríe un momento y para―. Pues buena suerte, le vas a tener que arrancar las palabras.

―¿Está muy enfadado?

―No está enfadado, mora, está celoso. Eso es de 1º de  _ onvres _ .

―¿Qué dices?

―¿Pero tú le has visto? Que le ha hecho caso una chavala guapísima y diferente como tú.

―Ya empezamos ―me aprieto las sienes tratando de que se me fabrique paciencia.

―Que es verdad, coño. Que dice Bogotá que no ha tocado mujer que no sea prostituta desde que le conoce. Y se conocieron en una cosa que es como la mili aquí, pero allí en Croacia.

―¿Y qué hacía allí el búfalo?

―¡Mira! ―exclama subiendo el tono― A ese ni me lo menciones. Yo no sé a cuántos sitios habrá viajado, pero vamos. Mientras estabas tú ocupada con el papi yo también estaba perreando con aquí el amigo.

―Y Marsella solo…

―¡Céntrate, Tánger!

Ignoro su mensaje pero obedezco.

―¿Que Bogotá hizo qué?

―Gasolina, él y yo ―asiente como si estuviera contando una historia de ficción.

―Me parto el coño, ese tío es una caja de sorpresas. 

―¡Uf! ―se coloca el vestido un poco― Dímelo a mí.

―¿Y Cairo? ―le interrumpo con un poquitito de malicia.

―¿Cairo? Pues haciéndole honor al casino, porque vuelan las fichas.

―Me meo… ¿Te lo vas a tirar?

―¡Qué dices! Bueno… No sé.

―Si no lo haces no te puedes hacer llamar amiga mía ―le miento como si yo fuese toda una folladora nata.

―Joder, qué jaleo, ya veré lo que hago.

―Con que a dos bandas, ¿eh?

―¡Pero bueno, macho! ¿Y tú qué?

―Perdona, guapita ―me defiendo―, yo con Marsella tengo una relación estrechamente laboral y ya está ―hago una pausa―. Todavía… ―murmuro.

―¡Te he oído mora pecadora! Anda que como te pille Alá con la poliandria.

―Por favor ―me espanto en serio y de broma a partes iguales― no digas el nombre de mi  _ Al-lāh  _ en vano, que me voy a acabar reencarnando en una cucaracha en mis próximas 42 vidas.

Ya no sabemos qué más hacemos en el baño. Bueno, sí, huir de los problemas de la más madura de las formas. Pero el caso es que aunque dijimos que sí, no habíamos trazado ningún plan. Así que era nuestro siguiente cometido.

―Vale, pues eso, centrémonos. Yo hablo con Marsella y después te busco.

―Vale, yo estaré con Bogotá.

―Genial.

―Sí, genial.

Las dos nos quedamos quietas una frente a la otra. Es que no queremos salir, está claro. Lo que no sabíamos es que había un motivo de peso por el que el destino no quería sacarnos de aquellas reducidas cuatro paredes también llamadas baño.

**2:50**

Hablo con hombre que me propone cosas  _ interesante _ . Después de todo lo que  _ pasado  _ en noche esta es única buena noticia. Putas mejores. Putas no rechazan ni cambian. Putas pagas y putas  _ tuias  _ durante una hora o dos. Vida es así y tiene que seguir. Hombre que se llama Nápoles quiere ir juntos a operativo. Hacer pasar por guardaespaldas y atracar club de pijos. Suena interesante. Usar fuerza es lo que  _ necesita  _ ahora mismo.

―Marsella, tenemos que hablar.

―Estoy haciendo negocio ―miro desde abajo y regreso atención hacia compañero después de seguir fumando puro, aunque es dentro de local.

―Marsella, que tenemos que hablar ―repite sin intención de marcharse.

―Estoy diciendo que  _ tengo  _ ocupado ahora mismo, Tánger.

Estoy  _ enfadada  _ con  _ eia.  _ Y pienso  _ muchos tontería  _ por eso. Sobre todo esto,  _ eia _ dice que no es puta pero esta con otros. Eso hacen putas. Y no pagan a Tánger, así que es peor que puta. 

―¡Que hables conmigo, coño!

Levanto furioso porque no quiero que grite delante de hombre. 

―¡Márchate ahora  _ ia  _ mismo! No quiero hablar. No soy perrito  _ tuio. _

―Eres un puto imbécil ―responde mirando abajo como con decepción― Venía a decirte que tenía un trabajo para ti, nada más.

― _ Io  _ hablaré contigo cuando  _ quiero io.  _ Y  _ ia  _ está. 

―Pues muy bien, pues me alegro ―mira Nápoles justo antes de irse.

Siento de nuevo y recojo mi puro de nuevo.

―¡Menuda fiera! ―ríe Nápoles.

No me hace  _ mucho  _ gracia, pero sonrío en mentira y acabo con tema Tánger.

―Es como volcán. Mejor  _ por  _ amiga que  _ por  _ enemiga. Muy peligrosa.

**2:55**

Busco a Habana tal y como le prometí aunque mi parte del plan hubiese salido fatal. Le encuentro de risitas con Bogotá al lado de la barra y creo que es un buen momento de recuperar lo que había dejado de lado hacía un rato. He roto el plan, ahora solo queda recibir un castigo. Pero eso será luego, por lo pronto, Cairo se me acerca, más serio de lo que estaba antes. ¿Dan premio al tío con más cara de mierda en este jodido casino?

―¿Cómo lo llevas, Tánger?

―Pues bueno, ya he tenido noches mejores ―le respondo sincera.

―Sí… ―mira hacia la barra― Ya somos dos…

―¿Te gusta ella, no?

―Hm ―suspira en una sonrisa― ¿Y a quién no? ―da un trago a su vaso― Desde el primer día que la vi, además. 

―Ella está confusa ―aseguro.

―¿En serio? ―me mira con cara esperanzada.

―Sí. Así que yo que tú no bajaría la guardia ni tiraría la toalla. Pero no le tires fichas tan cutres, tío, ponte creativo.

Los dos nos reímos tontamente y tras despedirnos me acerco a la barra para recuperar el puntillo. Con tanto trascendentalismo se me ha bajado el pedo. Cuando me sirven me giro sobre mí misma y me siento un taburete, mucho más lujoso que los del Bar Afrodita, que con suerte ya estará cerrado. Miro hacia un lado y veo a Marsella en un lúgubre sillón, sigue hablando con Nápoles. Miro hacia el otro lado y allí está el príncipe latino, sonriendo al aire mientras hace chin―chin con otros miembros del CICCP. Suspiro y cojo el móvil. Pido un Uber. No quiero alargar más esta noche infernal.


	10. Capítulo 10

#  **Escena 1**

**3:00**

La fiesta debería estar llegando a su punto álgido, son las tres de la mañana, más o menos la mitad de la noche. Y en realidad lo está. La música está cada vez más alta y la gente cada vez más borracha. También hay bastantes parejas nuevas, compañeros que todos sabíamos que iban a acabar juntos y otros que probablemente cuando se despierten en la misma cama mañana se querrán morir.

Y yo mientras sentado en la barra, creo que este es el quinto whisky que me tomo. Tampoco es que me importe, porque el alcohol no me afecta demasiado, aunque en realidad tengo ganas de que lo haga. He viajado desde Estados Unidos única y exclusivamente para esta subasta y en realidad ha ido bastante bien, he sacado más dinero del que esperaba. Pero sigo sin estar contento. 

Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Nápoles hablando con Marsella, el guerrillero croata. Seguro que no están tramando nada bueno, espero que no me involucre en sus planes. Nápoles es un tío muy efectivo y que cumple las órdenes a rajatabla, pero sus planes no son los mejores y siempre tienen algún fallo que le obliga a usar la fuerza bruta. 

Al otro lado de la misma barra está Habana hablando con Bogotá. Ella está apoyada en la barra, por lo que la veo de perfil. Bogotá le susurra algo al oído y se ríe. Ese tendría que ser yo. Alguien se pone delante de mí y me bloquea la visión. 

―Pero papi, ¿y esa cara?  _ What happened? _ ―me pregunta Sucre, que está sonriendo, como siempre.

―Ella me pasa―le digo haciendo un gesto con la barbilla, para que mire a Habana.

― _ I get it now _ ―me dice mirando hacia atrás―Esa mami te trae loco desde el primer atraco, ¿eh?―comenta riéndose.

― _ Ain´t funny,  _ Sucre. 

―No lo es, papi, es verdad perdóname. Pero ve a por ella, tú también le gustas.

―¿Más que él?

―Eso ya no lo sé, pero si no haces nada tampoco lo vas a saber. Y ahora, con tu permiso―me dice incorporándose―Me voy a reconquistar a mi mami, que la he visto pedir un Uber.  _ Good luck,  _ papi, mañana hablamos. 

― _ Good night _ ―me guiña el ojo y le veo ir a donde está sentada Tánger. No tiene remedio. 

Cuando me giro veo la oportunidad de mi vida, tras decirle algo al oído a Habana veo que Bogotá se va de la sala con un cigarro en la boca. Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo se tarda en fumarse un cigarro? ¿Diez minutos si alguien le da conversación? Suspiro al ver que Marsella y Nápoles se van con él. Joder, eso me da más tiempo. 

Cojo el vaso y le doy un trago, bebiéndome lo poco que queda de alcohol, y lo dejo en la barra. Me coloco el traje y voy hacia donde está ella. Está mirando el móvil, bastante distraída, pero cuando me ve llegar me sonríe de forma sincera. 

―Ay, Dios, te dije que volvía en cinco minutos y ha pasado una hora, perdóname, de verdad.

―No pasa nada,  _ do you wanna dance now? _ ―le pregunto tendiéndole la mano. 

La veo dudar, es normal, está claro que le gusta Bogotá. Lo que está por ver es si yo también o me ve solo como un amigo. Pero tras unos segundos me vuelve a sonreír y me coge la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. 

―Por supuesto. ¿Vamos?

No digo nada y simplemente empiezo a andar hacia la pista de baile, sin soltar su mano. Llegamos y yo tengo intención de colocarme en un lado, para evitar estar en todo el medio, pero Habana tira de mí y acabamos justo ahí, en el centro de la pista. 

―No te he dicho nada antes.  _ You look absolutely stunning _ ―le susurro al oído, para que me escuche bien, y veo cómo me sonríe.

― _ You don´t look that bad yourself _ ―ella me responde de la misma manera, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, al principio pienso que es para que sea más fácil hablar, pero se queda callada y no quita el brazo. 

―Gracias.

La canción que estaba sonando se acaba y empieza otra, una que reconozco perfectamente,  _ A cualquier otra parte _ , de Dorian. No es que yo sea experto en música española, de hecho apenas escucho música que no sea en inglés, pero esta sí que sé cual es. 

―¡Dios! Esta es la canción que te enseñé, ¿te acuerdas?

―¿Cómo me voy a olvidar? La ponías todo el rato mientras preparábamos el atraco. 

Se ríe y yo no puedo dejar de mirarla. Cada vez que suena esta canción, esté donde esté, me acuerdo de ella. No sé si tengo un ángel de la guarda o simplemente he tenido mucha suerte, pero me parece surrealista que esté sonando esta canción.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Que se te ha olvidado bailar?―me pregunta divertida, mientras apoya su otro brazo en mis hombros, así que sin perder ni un segundo yo paso mis brazos por su cintura. 

_ Ver, que no sabes decir que no _ , la voz del cantante resuena por toda la sala, mientras ella y yo nos movemos, intentando llevar algún tipo de ritmo aunque sin conseguirlo. Nos miramos y nos reímos, dándonos cuenta de que somos un desastre. 

―Cada vez que escucho esta canción me acuerdo de ti―le vuelvo a decir al oído. 

―¿De verdad?―me pregunta, supongo que sin saber muy bien qué decir. 

― _ Have I ever lied to you? _ ―ella niega con la cabeza.

―Yo también me acuerdo de ti, todos esos días que pasamos preparando el atraco fueron muy divertidos―se pronuncia al fin. 

_ Y quiero que vengas conmigo a cualquier otra parte _ . Si alguno se mueve un milímetro nos besamos, no sé en qué momento hemos llegado a estar tan cerca, sé que es ahora o nunca. Tengo que hacerlo ya. 

― _ Can I kiss you? _

―Joder, pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Me río y antes de darme cuenta ya me está besando. La canción sigue sonando de fondo, pero en ese momento me da exactamente igual. Tampoco pienso en que estamos en medio de la pista y que probablemente estemos llamando muchísimo la atención. Cuando la canción se acaba nos separamos. 

―¿Pasa algo?―le pregunto.

―¿Conoces algún sitio de este edificio donde no nos vayan a molestar?―giro la cabeza, porque no acabo de entender lo que me quiere decir, hasta que por fin lo entiendo. 

―Sí, hay una sala por ahí detrás que tiene pestillo.

―Vamos―me dice mientras se acaba la canción. Y yo no puedo decirle que no. 

  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**3:06**

«Su Uber le está esperando», le asalta la notificación en el móvil y me pongo frente a ella. 

―¿Que te vas a ir?

―Ahá. Ya no queda nada que hacer aquí.

―Aquí no, mami...

Me mira y arquea una ceja. Bendigo y agradezco a papá Diosito el momento en que esa carajita me pisó sin querer. Duda antes de responder nada, pero sé que está pensando en cómo antes ella y yo nos comimos bajo la mirada de todo el mundo.

En ella no había visto solo su hermosura exterior, sino que más allá de eso tenía un par de rasgos muy afines a mí: ambición y afán de atención. Siempre queríamos más y más. Nunca nos resultaba suficiente nada. Y siempre queríamos  _ all eyes on us,  _ tú sabes. 

Le hago echar un par de pasos de baile mientras suena una lenta y veo que mira detrás de mí. Giro la cabeza para ver qué es lo que quiere ver y ahí está mi papi Cairo, llevándose a la muchachota. Bueno, mentira, se lo está llevando ella. Y yo no voy a ser menos. 

―Dale, mamita, me tienes loco moviendo ese cuerpito… ―me muerdo el labio.

― _ It could be yours _ , papi ―me responde golosa.

No sabía que supiera inglés. De hecho, creo que a cada minuto que hablase con ella me llevaría una sorpresota nueva. 

―Pues, dale,  _ c’mon, _ mami, _ I cannot wait… _

  
  


**3:11**

Me voy a rajar la yugular yo sola con la navaja que llevo metida por la braga-faja. Si es que no tengo arreglo. ¿Qué hago con mi vida? ¿Por qué soy así? El tío de mis sueños desde hace meses quiere echarme el polvo de mi vida, está desesperado por hacerlo. Pero no, qué va, Tánger. Tú tienes la cabeza en otro lado. En  _ cualquier otra parte,  _ como dice la canción. Quiere sacarme de allí y siento que los astros se han alineado para ello, hasta tenemos un coche fuera esperándonos. Mi mano y la suya vuelven a estar unidas, empastando tan bien cromáticamente. Busco desesperadamente algo en aquella sala, pero no lo encuentro.

Es simplemente hora de afrontar mi destino. Mi primera vez y con un bombón latino. Bachatas celestiales resuenan en mi mente. Antes de salir me aparta cuidadosamente de la salida y me besa en la oscuridad mientras apoya el antebrazo en el trozo de pared que hay sobre mi hombro. Cuelo mi pierna derecha entre las dos suyas y le atraigo aún más hacia mí con la mano en su nuca. No quiero que ese beso se acabe nunca. Su calor me confunde, me abstrae. Tiene los brazos fuertes y en un solo instante que entreabro los ojos veo su blanca piel, su traje gris y noto el tacto de sus labios finos. Mas el bigote, claro.

Disimuladamente le aparto dudando entre si me habré metido una pastilla alucinógena por error o si simplemente me falta un putísimo cromosoma. 

―¿Qué pasó, mamita?

Vuelve a ser él. Es Sucre. Moreno, con el traje blanco… ¿Qué cojones acaba de pasarme?

― _ Lemme tell ya ‘bout a thing _ , papi ―sonrío mantentiendo mi fachada perfecta.

Le agarro de la corbata y le acerco hasta mi boca. Rozo nuestros labios y después me dirijo a su oído. 

―No te has esforzado lo suficiente para estar con alguien como yo.  _ Call me on Sunday  _ ―beso su lóbulo y le suelto.

No miro hacia atrás, pero sé que se queda descompuesto después de mi mentira colosal pero creíble. ¿Que no se había esforzado? Si cada vez que le miraba se me propulsaba el coño. En fin, maestra de artes marciales y de mentiras perfectas, así eres Tánger. 

Cuando voy a abrir la última puerta que me sacaría del casino alguien la ha abierto ya y me cede el paso.

―Ah, Bogotá…

―Hola, ¿qué tal vas? ¿Y tu amiga?

Me gustaría mucho poder contestarle, pero no sé decir «follándose al estadounidense» de forma poética. Así que me salvo el culo sin mentir:

―Está allí dentro.

Cuando cruzo al fin la puerta, el conductor del Uber está fuera del coche pensando en quién sería la hija de puta que había pedido el coche pero no había acudido a su llegada. Levanto la mano y junto ambas para indicarle que soy yo esa hija de puta y que me perdone. 

Al echar un último vistazo para despedirme de Bogotá encuentro a Marsella a su lado y entonces siento muchas cosas, pero sobre todo comprendo la mayoría de ellas. Podía decir que quería que fuese él. Pero no podía decir por qué, porque era algo que no sabía. 

―Marsella…

―Tánger ―corresponde pero más serio.

―Mira… Sé que antes te insulté y no debí.

―Yo comporté como imbécil. No era insulto si yo era imbécil en aquel momento.

Sonrío tímida y en un impulso le abrazo. Él me rodea con sus brazotes enormes y pienso en cómo me sobra su chaqueta. Para más inri me da un beso en la cabeza y yo solamente quiero morirme de ternura. 

Sin separarme de él ni moverme un centímetro alzo la cabeza y me preparo para mi último intento de triunfar esta noche.

―Marsella, ¿tú quieres venir a dormir conmigo?

―¿Vas a amenazar con cuchillo? ―sonríe ante su ingenio y yo lo hago con él.

―No. Solo por una noche. 

Suelta sus brazos y la permanencia de su sonrisa me indica que aquello es un sí. Así que le cojo de la mano, que es dos veces la mía, y tiro de ella entrelazando nuestros dedos. 

  
  


**3:52**

Le llevo a mi casa reventando una por una las reglas y códigos que tan bien me he ido forjando desde que he ido haciéndome más y más profesional. Detrás de «no reveles tu verdadera identidad» estoy segura que venía «no reveles datos que puedan facilitar la localización de tus lugares seguros». Pero bueno, a tomar por culo todo.

En silencio, siempre en silencio, le llevo de la mano hasta mi habitación. A pesar de que cualquiera se la imaginaría con un millón de armas colgando de las paredes es tan solo una cama doble deshecha y con sábanas moradas. Apenas tengo nada más. 

Nos quedamos de pie uno frente al otro con la cama a nuestra izquierda. Mis tacones interminables me hacen estar un poquito más cerca de su cara, que me contempla con un tenue brillo en los ojos. No sé en qué piensa, pero tampoco soy capaz de pensar en qué pienso yo.

Aquello se torna un juego de repente. Le quito la chaqueta y la dejo caer al suelo. Me quita los pendientes grandes y los posa en una cómoda que tiene detrás. Le desabrocho la camisa botón a botón y doy un paso para acercarme a él y olerle, necesito hacerlo. Mientras colmo mi ser de su aroma siento su piel bajo mis yemas y oigo caer al suelo la camisa. 

Marsella es tan grande y dulce a la vez que a su lado siento que soy de porcelana, porque me toca con miedo a romperme. Descalzo ya, da un par de pasos hasta ponerse detrás de mí y quitarme el colgante que tenía torturadas mis cervicales. Le da un beso a las dos vértebras que sobresalen un poco de entre mi carne al tener el cuello hacia abajo y vuelve a ponerse ante mí habiendo posado el colgante junto a los pendientes. Ahora, llevando mucho menos dinero puesto, me siento mil millones de veces más rica. 

Y sé que hace esto porque supo desde el primer instante que yo era virgen. Es posible incluso que su sexto sentido le dijese todo lo que había pasado desde que era una cría. Yo le miro de nuevo y entonces doy otro paso para poder desabrochar y hacer caer su pantalón.

En ropa interior me mira y acaricia con su enorme pulgar casi la mitad de mi cara. Yo pongo mi mano sobre la suya y la aprieto contra mi rostro. Segundos después siento que finalmente es el momento y le doy la espalda. Me desabrocho los tacones y bajo de nuevo a mi nivel. Asiento mirándole de lado y con cautela desabrocha el vestido y se cae solo, porque hasta él tenía ganas de irse. Me giro y solo me cubre una braga alta, con encaje negro.

Estamos en un punto en el que no sé cuál de los dos se siente más inferior. En su mirada veo que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer sin decirle que se ponga de una u otra forma. Está completamente perdido. Y, por la otra parte estoy yo, que mi única guía son las series cutres de adolescentes americanos. 

―Cuídame ―le susurro antes de quedarme por completo en sus manos.

―Te cuido ―responde él cogiéndome y provocando que ahora, a su misma altura, le abrace.

Me besa el cuello y siento cómo mi cuerpo empieza a funcionar por dentro. Beso yo también todo lo que alcanzo y poco después me tumba en la cama. Las piernas me cuelgan y él se arrodilla como un soldado vencido. Siento otra vez que está tan perdido como yo, pero estiro mi pierna sobre su hombro y va besándola despacio. Sin duda, podría decirse que esto encajaría dentro de una de esas películas románticas que le gustan a Habana. 

Cuando se acaba mi muslo inspira y, no voy a mentir, espero que no me huela fuerte nada por ahí abajo. No se desmaya, eso es buena señal. Lo siento pero estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo evitar usar el humor. Marsella sigue subiendo por mi barriga y esternón hasta llegar al cuello. Ha tenido mis tetas a milímetros y ni las ha rozado, sin duda es el momento definitivo para nuestro primer beso. Comienza tímido pero ambos vamos soltándonos y el tema fluye solo. Me bajo las bragas hasta las rodillas con dificultad, pero consigo tirarlas. Pues ya estoy, como Dios me trajo a este mundo. Pone su mano en mis costillas y abarcando toda mi anchura baja poco a poco. Se está acercando y yo lo sé. Me da pánico pensar en la posibilidad de que olvide la delicadeza, pero en el fondo estoy tranquila. Pensé que nunca diría esto al lado de este orangután, pero me siento segura estando con él. Cuando sus dedos alcanzan a tocarme no necesita utilizar saliva, le abro y facilito el paso para que, de alguna forma, prepare la zona. Se preocupa mucho de mantenerme entretenida durante todo el tiempo, no deja de besarme y acariciarme la oreja. Comienzo a sentir con su mano lo que siempre hasta ahora había sentido con la mía. Alejo por un momento mi boca de la suya e interpreta bien mi señal, así que baja con la intención de saciar su sed. 

Lo cierto es que me siento como en un campo de batalla. El soldadito espera mis órdenes, repta sobre mí y cumple sus objetivos con calma. Para solo cuando mi cuerpo se revoluciona en demasía, y vuelve a subir. Pruebo mi propio sabor de su lengua y disfruto de mis últimos segundos como niña. Cuando le vuelvo a separar le beso el hombro y se pone en pie. Acaba de desnudarse y le señalo el cajón de mi mesita. Porque sería virgen, pero también era precavida, tenía alma de madre. Siempre tenía de todo para toda ocasión. 

― _ Vai avanti, soldatino _ … ―le susurro cuando está sobre mí nuevamente. 

Y entonces lo hace. Pone sus antebrazos al lado de mis dos brazos y sus hombros chocan con los míos. Estoy tan tranquila que no me duele. Le siento, pero no el dolor. Cuando me acostumbro a la sensación me atrevo a suspirar a gusto sin hacer demasiado ruido, cosa que él también hace. Supongo que esto es lo que mejor puede dársele, dado que es lo que más ha practicado. Pero estoy muy feliz por cómo ha ido haciendo todas y cada una de las cosas. 

― _ Dai _ ...―le animo para que poco a poco las cosas vayan a su ritmo y no al mío.

Me siento preparada para que siga y siga, cada vez con menos piedad y más descaro. Choca cada vez más fuerte y temo por mi cama, que ya tenía algunos años a las espaldas. 

No sé cuánto se supone que tiene que durar un hombre embistiendo, pero es perseverante y, aunque ambos estamos colorados, no cesa. Empiezo a notar poco a poco que le cambian las expresiones faciales y sé que está llegando su momento porque también balbucea cosas que no puedo entender. Sé árabe, inglés e italiano, pero no Croata. 

Estoy muy excitada cuando él termina y siento ganas de gritar, pero él, para mi sorpresa, sabe que queda el último paso y el más importante. Acaba con lo que queda de mi persona y me agarro a las sábanas como si fueran piel y la quisiera arrancar. Me tiemblan las piernas, pierdo las fuerzas y me muerdo por dentro de la boca cuando siento que estoy a punto de morir eróticamente hablando. 

Quiero pensar que no chillé como si me hubiese poseído un espíritu maligno, pero sé que cuando me descontrolo también lo hace mi voz. Así que rezo solo para que cuando acabe, Marsella no se marche corriendo. 

Acababa de perder la virginidad con un tío que no había sonreído más de tres veces a lo largo de todo el acto. En la vida me pensé que algo pudiera ser tan sensual. Gemir con la cara seria, como si te jodiese estar disfrutando. Sencillamente espectacular. 

Se tumba a mi lado, dobla su brazo y apoya la cabeza en la mano mientras me mira. Una sonrisa cómplice aparece por mi cara que, seguramente parezca la de un payaso sádico si se me corrió demasiado el maquillaje. Pero cuando me muevo para colocar la almohada y echarnos la sábana sobre el cuerpo, veo en el reflejo del reloj de la mesilla que solo se me fue un poco cuando se me cayeron las lagrimitas del gusto. 

Nos miramos el uno al otro así, con el brazo sobre la almohada pero sin tocarnos. Segundos después pongo la palma de mi mano sobre su cara y él cierra los ojos. Poco a poco su respiración se hace más y más profunda hasta que se hace estable.

Me aseguro de que está dormido, así que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja voy al baño para hacer pis y quitarme toda la pintura de la cara.

  
  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

#  **Escena 1**

**3:10**

Salimos por una de las puertas traseras que da a un pasillo completamente vacío en el que hay más puertas de madera que están cerradas. Cuando Cairo la cierra se deja de escuchar todo el ruido de la sala y solo parece un murmullo. Antes de que pueda preguntarle hacia dónde vamos pega su cuerpo al mío y hace fuerza, obligándome a echarme hacia atrás hasta que noto que mi espalda hace contacto con la pared. 

Me besa otra vez, pero es bastante distinto a como lo ha hecho mientras bailábamos. Él es igual de reservado que yo y no le gusta mostrar mas de lo necesario su faceta personal. Eso es una de las cosas que me encantaba de él. Suena un golpe seco y supongo que ha puesto su palma derecha contra la pared, mientras que noto como su mano izquierda empieza a bajar por mi cintura, hasta llegar a mi pierna que está medio descubierta por la raja del vestido. 

Juega un poco con la tela pero pasa poco tiempo hasta que noto que su mano acaricia mi muslo, esta vez por debajo del vestido. No puedo evitar gemir cuando me doy cuenta de que su mano ya no está en mi pierna si no en mi culo, haciendo que quede completamente pegada a él. Creo que no es posible acortar más la distancia entre nosotros. 

Noto como el calor empieza a subir por todo mi cuerpo y llega a mi cerebro. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. Tengo ambas manos apoyadas en sus hombros, pero viendo que él no pierde el tiempo le empiezo a desabrochar la corbata y cuando lo consigo, hago lo mismo con los botones de su camisa. 

―Vamos a esa habitación―le digo como puedo entre beso y beso― _ Please. _

Él asiente y coge mi mano. Cruzamos el pasillo y llegamos a una de esas puertas, literalmente me da igual dónde estamos o si realmente no va a venir nadie. Solo quiero entrar ya, porque de verdad siento que me voy a morir como no hagamos esto. Por fin la abre y ante nosotros aparece un despacho. 

―Sé que no es lo ideal―se empieza a disculpar, pero antes de que pueda seguir agarro su camisa y entro de espaldas en esa habitación, haciendo que me siga. Sin decir nada cierra la puerta y echa el pestillo. 

Me siento en el escritorio sin soltar su agarre y él se coloca entre mis piernas. Nunca le había visto mirarme así, pero esos ojos se me van a quedar grabados para siempre. Posa sus manos en mi cara y vuelve a besarme, pero cada vez con más y más ganas. A mí también se me está haciendo difícil alargar esto más así que sigo desabrochando los botones de su camisa hasta que consigo abrirla. 

Con su ayuda se la quito y la tiro a alguna parte de la habitación. Ya se preocupará por encontrarla el Cairo del futuro. Está muy, muy fuerte, su pecho está lleno de cicatrices que noto cuando lo acaricio. Él baja sus manos y me quita el cinturón, dejándolo suavemente al lado de la mesa. Yo hago lo mismo con el suyo, pero lo tiro también. No soy tan cuidadosa como él. 

― _ May I take it of? _

Sé que me habla en inglés porque no le da la cabeza para hablar en español en este momento, y normal. Me doy cuenta de que si me quita el vestido me quedo en bragas. Quizá en cualquier otro momento habría dudado e incluso me habría negado, pero esta vez eso no va a pasar, porque tengo la autoestima por las nubes.

Asiento y me lo quita poco a poco, sin besarme, solo mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras lo hace. Creo que me voy a morir como no se de prisa. Me dejo hacer, porque Cairo me da una confianza y una seguridad como poca gente hace. Cuando noto frío me levanto, porque ha llegado a la cintura. Me apoyo en sus hombros y dejo que me lo quite completamente. 

Cuando el vestido toca el suelo cierro los ojos, porque ha dejado de tocarme y ya me lo imagino corriendo por el pasillo mientras se arrepiente de lo que está haciendo. Pero cuando vuelvo a abrirlos veo que lo único que ha hecho es quitarse los pantalones. Incluso cuando me siento así tengo mis puntos débiles. 

― _ You´re absolutely gorgeous _ ―me susurra al oído, sé que lo dice de forma sincera y también sé que sabe que es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Me empuja suavemente y vuelvo a estar sentada. Me besa y sigue empujando, hasta que noto que mi espalda está contra la mesa. Sé lo que viene ahora y solo de imaginármelo me dan ganas de chillar de placer. Cierro los ojos cuando noto como sus manos acarician todo mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se disparan. No puedo evitar morderme el labio porque sé que me está quitando la poca ropa que me queda. 

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero literalmente siento que no puedo más y cuando abro los ojos la vista es mil veces mejor de lo que me estaba imaginando. Solo alcanzo a ver su cabeza entre mis piernas. De verdad que creo que me va a dar un infarto, al principio había intentado conterme por si nos oían, pero ha llegado tal punto que no puedo más y chillo como si me fuera la vida en ello. 

―Joder, Cairo _ ― _ emito un gruñido al notar como sus dedos aprietan mis muslos más fuerte que antes. Me incorporo, todavía sin aliento.

― _ Yeah,  _ joder, Habana―me sonríe y no puedo hacer otra cosa que atraerle hacia mí para besarle.

Sin separarme de él empiezo a pasar mi dedo por la banda del bóxer que todavía lleva puesto. Le pego completamente a mí y lo bajo sin pensármelo dos veces. Él levanta un pie tras otro y le pega una patada, haciendo que acabe probablemente junto a su camisa. 

Dejo de besarle y le miro mientras voy bajando la mano, cuando llego a donde quiero empiezo a acariciarla y poco después a moverla. Quiero verle mientras lo hago así que cuando intenta volver a besarme me echo hacia atrás ligeramente. 

―Espera―le digo mientras se muerde el labio. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y le está costando respirar, pero no paro, sino que subo el ritmo. Sus manos suben y bajan, acariciando mi espalda. 

― _ I´m coming― _ me dice como puede. 

Pierdo la noción del tiempo otra vez. Estoy sentada en la mesa, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura mientras Cairo intenta recomponerse, aunque sin mucho éxito. Yo tampoco lo consigo, no paro de temblar y el corazón me sigue latiendo a mil por hora. Me abraza y pega su cuerpo contra el mío. Beso su hombro y yo también le rodeo con mis brazos. 

Pasan unos minutos y me doy cuenta de que no estamos solos, durante el tiempo que hemos estado en esta habitación he tenido la sensación de que no había nadie en mil kilómetros a la redonda. Pero mi mente parece volver poco a poco a la realidad y se da cuenta de que estamos en un casino repleto de gente. 

No quiero hacerlo, pero sé, porque le conozco, que él no se va a mover. Me separo lentamente, intentando hacerlo de la manera más suave posible y empiezo a notar el calor que hace en la habitación. Supongo que él también está siendo consciente de donde estamos porque se empieza a mover, cuando quita las manos de mi espalda siento una sensación rarísima, como si estuviera indefensa. 

Nos sonreímos, porque ninguno de los dos quiere decir lo que los dos ya sabemos. Me bajo de la mesa y empiezo a buscar mi ropa por la habitación, voy encontrándola poco a poco y me la voy poniendo. 

―¿Has visto mi camisa?―me pregunta con los pantalones ya puestos. Me río y señalo una de las esquinas del despacho. 

―Creo que ahí también está tu corbata―me pongo el vestido, pero me doy cuenta de que lleva cremallera―¿Una ayudita?

Ahora se ríe él, que ya está completamente vestido, solo le falta la chaqueta. Se acerca a mí y me sube la cremallera. Me doy la vuelta y poso mis manos en sus hombros. 

―Ya sé lo que me vas a decir y sé cuales son tus reglas, Habana, no hace falta que me las repitas. 

―Esto―le digo―Ha sido increíble, lo sabes, ¿no?―asiente―Pero tampoco tiene ningún sentido intentar nada, estamos muy lejos y sería absurdo.

―Solo nos haríamos daño. Prefiero quedarme con este recuerdo―me sonríe y no puedo evitar abrazarle.

―Eres el mejor, de verdad. 

Tras las aclaraciones necesarias nos damos un último beso, y después de comprobar que no nos dejamos nada y que estamos completamente vestidos salimos de esa habitación. Cruzamos esa puerta y volvemos a ser solo amigos, me tranquiliza muchísimo saber que Cairo lo tiene tan claro como yo. 

Volvemos a entrar a la sala, intentando ser lo más discretos posibles, aunque tampoco es muy complicado, la fiesta sigue y nadie se fija en nosotros, afortunadamente. 

―Yo me voy a ir ya, ¿tú que vas a hacer?

Bogotá se me viene a la cabeza en ese momento y me siento bastante mal, aunque sé que no debería ni tengo por qué hacerlo, no tenemos ni tendremos ningún tipo de compromiso que me prohíba hacer lo que acabo de hacer. De todas formas debería buscarle.

―Me quedo un rato más, a ver si veo a Tánger―él asiente y me da un abrazo de despedida.

―Te escribo en unos días con más detalles, ¿vale? Cuidate. 

―Tú también. 

Cairo se va y le pierdo de vista cuando empieza a cruzar la pista. No veo a nadie por ningún lado y me empiezo a agobiar con muchas posibilidades rondándome por la cabeza. ¿Y si nos ha visto irnos juntos? O quizá alguien se lo haya dicho. Joder, joder, joder. 

―¿Dónde estabas? Llevo media hora buscándote―es él, me abraza por detrás, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. 

―Joder, yo también―odio que mentir se me dé tan bien―Estaba hablando con Cairo sobre el plan y no te encontraba por ningún sitio, pensé que ya te habrías largado.

―¿Sin despedirme? No lo creo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**5:42**

Mientras hago mi primer pis post-coital me quito el maquillaje y echo un vistazo al móvil. Oh, claro, ¿cómo me había olvidado de que tenía una amiga? Tendría que separarme el teléfono de la oreja para hablar con ella si quería conservar mi audición. Cada mensaje que leía era más desesperado. Pero el último era especialmente gracioso, decía: mira, me la suda cuando veas esto ya, simplemente, llámame. Cumplo las órdenes de mi señora aunque casi dos horas tarde.

―¿Tú qué? ¿Te tragó la tierra?

―Estoy en casa Hab, tranquila ―susurro.

―Sí, a buenas horas. Te rastreé. Ya sé que estás en casa… ―le escucho molesta al otro lado.

―Ah ―mantengo mi tono casi inaudible durante toda la conversación―, no sabía que tuviera un sabueso. 

―Le tengo puesto un chip a tu móvil normal.

―¿En serio? ―me sorprendo mucho.

―¡No, estúpida! Formateé la App de Uber y ya vi que había llegado a tu casa con éxito.

―Pues me parecía más fácil lo otro ―me encojo de hombros.

―Mira, no te aguanto. ¿Con quién coño estás?

―Hagan sus apuestas: opción A…

―¿Quieres que te dé una paliza? ―me interrumpe.

―Niña, ¿dónde dejaste el sentido del humor? La vaca que ríe no encontró un toro que empujase, por lo que veo ―le digo recordando una frase hecha de esas cutres que son tan características de mi retraso mental.

―¡Vaya que si empujó!

―¿Qué? ¿Bogotá? ―digo con intensidad y acercándome más al teléfono.

―Pues no,  _ wey _ . Estuve con Cairo. 

―¡Pero serás guarra!

―Deja de acusarme a mí sin ser yo nada de eso y cuéntame ya a quién tienes en la cama.

―Blanco… negro… ¿quién será?

―¿Sucre?

―Joder, Hab, jugar contigo es un asco. Es que si te hubiera dicho: quién es Marsella o Marsella. Tú hubieras dicho que sin lugar a dudas era Sucre.

―Mira, vete a la mierda un poquito. Encima con exigencias. 

―Perdón me quedé encerrada en el cielo cuando cerraron las puertas.

―Menuda zorra... ―comienza y cambia el tono de voz para burlarse de mí―¿ _ Mirsilli? ¿Guistirmi i mí? ¡Isi jimís!  _ Definitivamente, no te soporto.

Le oculto que me estoy riendo para que no sienta que tiene la razón. Así que aprovecho a sonsacarle. 

―Bueno, a ver, ¿por qué estás tan rabiosa si ya te llevaron de visita a Cuenca?

―Pues porque resulta ―hace una breve pausa para incrementar el drama―, que cuando vuelvo de estar con Cairo ―lo hace de nuevo―, Bogotá ha dicho que me había buscado por todas partes.

―Ahá ―asiento recordando mis últimas palabras hacia él.

―Y voy yo ―otra mini pausa― y le digo, tía, ¡que yo también! Es que soy una mentirosa.

―O sea que robas una guitarra de no sé cuántos millones y lo que realmente te preocupa es decirle a un señor que conociste la semana pasada que lo estuviste buscando sin ser verdad. Esto sinceramente, un poco decorado nos lo meten en Amazon Vídeo o HBO si conseguimos una buena productora.

―Te voy a dar una hostia ya.

Me río y pienso en cómo será ver a Marsella dormido, tan indefenso. 

―¿Dónde estás? ―le digo para ir pensando en finiquitar la conversación.

―En mi casa.

―¿Y Bogotá? 

―Pues en la suya, yo qué sé.

―¡Qué poco ambiciosa eres! Pudiendo follar dos veces, follas solo una. No os aguanto a los conformistas…

―Cuando te pones de vacilona engreída me das un asco…  _ I’m done, bye. _


	12. Capítulo 12

#  **Escena 1**

**23 de junio de 2020**

**15:27**

**Chalet de Habana**

―Hombre, pues si es el jueves y hoy es martes, necesito al menos 24 horas de margen para aprenderme el plan, ¿no te parece?

―Aprenderte el plan no es ir a casa de Sucre a que se lo explique a tus labios vaginales...

―¡Grande, Habana! Ya pareces yo con las ironías.

―Chica, es que no entiendes que me cae como el puto culo.

―Me voy a sacar un pastizal, tía. Me renta.

―Haz lo que quieras, mira, a mí déjame ya.

―Claro, como tú ya te chingaste a Cairo...

―¡Pero bueno! ―se queja y cierra fuerte la puerta del armario de la cocina **—** Estate localizada, al menos.

―Que sí, pesada. No me agobies, que ya sabes que me sé cuidar.

―Sí, te sabes cuidar hasta que tu plan falla medio milímetro y ya quieres salir volando con tus poderes psíquicos. 

―Jobar, Habana, déjame ya.

―Vale, vale, perdón. ¿Qué tal con Marsella? 

―¡UGH! ―rujo enfadada.

―Jiji, es lo que hay. No, pero va en serio, ¿has vuelto a hablar con él?

―¿Después de que se fuese de mi casa por la mañana mientras yo dormía? ―me quejo.

―Seguro que fue porque no sabe decir «buenos días» y se quiso ahorrar el bochorno ―le oigo reír.

―Según tengo este cuchillo aquí te lo tiraba y te rajaba la carita guapa esa que tienes.

Me agobia que me pregunten sobre mis movidas emocionales. Por eso prefiero no tener implicaciones sentimentales, siempre traen problemas. 

  
  


**16:28**

**Ático de Sucre**

Llamo a su puerta y sorprendentemente me abre vestido. Es broma, pero según subía en el ascensor me hacía mucha gracia pensar en él abriéndome con un tanga rosa y una bata de leopardo. En fin, me voy a centrar. 

― _ What’s up _ , mami? ―me pregunta y le tiendo la mano formalmente.

―Tenemos solo dos horas, así que, a trabajar.

―Ay ―alarga la  _ a  _ de su queja― , ¿pero cómo es eso? No me raciones el tiempo, mamita, que tú sabes que el trabajo no sale bien bajo presión.

―Oye, Azuquitar, estamos aquí para currar, así que venga. Que si nos sobra tiempo nos podemos tomar un cafelito ―vacilo.

Comienza a explicarme el plan minuto a minuto y movimiento a movimiento. Sin duda, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de organizado. No como Habana y yo, que somos dos boñigas con mucha suerte. Según va desarrollando su exposición de los hechos voy pensando en cómo matar a mi única víctima directa del golpe. Al parecer el tipo es un babas aunque se las da de que tiene mucho pedigrí. Así que la forma es simple. Cuando le tenga justo comiendo de mi mano, siempre junto a la ventana, me meteré una cápsula de veneno en la boca que está recubierta de un plastiquito prácticamente inexistente. Cuando le bese, porque el tío es un asqueroso pero está apañado en el fondo, notará que le he dejado algo en la boca y, como siempre que encontramos algo extraño en la boca, él tratará de comprobar su dureza y antes de que quiera apretar un poquito, ya tendrá todo el líquido mezclado con sus babas. Su primer acto reflejo será tragar saliva, así que, DEP.

Llaman a la puerta y me sacan de mi trance. Sucre se levanta a abrir y cuando pasa la persona que pasa a mí se me disloca la mandíbula.

― _ Buenos tarde. _

―Hola, bienvenido, Marsella.

―Gracias ―camina hacia el salón y se sienta―. Hola loquita.

―Bueno ―retoma Sucre― Tú le querías en el plan, ¿no? Pues aquí está.

Me siento entre incómoda y extasiada. Nos va explicando a los dos cómo tenemos que ultimar el golpe pero yo no puedo concentrarme del todo, así que voy asumiendo que mañana tendré que estudiármelo un poco, para evitar el más mínimo fallo. Los dos hombres en una misma zona, los tres solitos. Mátame camión.

#  **Escena 2**

**17:00**

**Chalet de Habana**

Mientras espero a que lleguen me falta subirme por las paredes. Si digo que estoy histérica me quedo corta, mi estado sería más bien el de embolia inminente. Tánger se ha ido hace un rato a organizar el plan de atraco con Sucre. Sinceramente, estoy deseando que se lo folle para yo poder quedarme tranquila ante semejante cagada que hice anoche.

Me agacho a recoger unas revistas y noto pinchazos en la cara interna de los muslos. La madre que me parió. Tengo agujetas de follar, pero como si hubiera cruzado el Canal de la Mancha nadando. Dos veces. Si es que no soy más desgraciada porque ya me moriría, y al que controla mi vida le divierte que te cagas verme sufrir. Es la única explicación razonable que encuentro a este sufrimiento constante. 

Tánger, como buenísima amiga que es, ha intentado restarle importancia al asunto. Pero es que yo me siento la mierda más grande del planeta. Mentir nunca me ha causado mayor problema, es algo que se me da bien y que utilizo en mi beneficio cuando me es necesario. Sin embargo, ayer cuando mentí a Bogotá sentí como si le clavara un cuchillo en la espalda. Soy lo peor.

En fin, voy a dejar ya de darle vueltas porque entro en un bucle infinito del que no soy capaz de salir. Me consuela pensar que esto son solo un par de días, en cuanto acabe el trabajo Cairo se volverá a Estados Unidos. Y Bogotá y yo nos veremos cada mucho cuando trabajemos juntos. Todo va a ir estupendamente.

Les he sugerido que quedemos en mi chalet porque al final es un punto neutral para los dos. Este sitio no es donde vivo, lógicamente, es solo un piso franco situado en la sierra de Madrid que utilizo para este tipo de cosas. También para fiestas y en general cualquier actividad que requiera que no se sepa nada de mí. 

Miro el móvil y veo un mensaje de mi padre: 

_ Papá:  _ Hola cariño, espero que estés bien, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. No te he querido molestar porque sé que estás muy liada con ese trabajo tuyo. Cuando tengas un rato llámame y me dices cuando vas a venir a verme. Ten mucho cuidado».

No puedo evitar sonreír con ternura, seguramente haya tardado mil años en escribirlo.Mejor le contesto luego, se me hace raro leer un mensaje de mi padre estando en esta casa.

Llaman al timbre y me pregunto quién de los dos será, ¿Bogotá o Cairo? ¿A quién tengo más ganas de ver? No voy a contestar porque para seguir siendo una ridícula mejor me callo y simplemente espero con los brazos abiertos a la siguiente hostia que tenga preparada la vida para mí. 

Salgo al jardín por la puerta principal y desde las escaleras veo a Cairo al otro lado de la puerta. Me sonríe y se quita las gafas de sol. Bajo y tras cruzar el jardín le abro la puerta, nos abrazamos y le dejo pasar.

―Te iba a preguntar si esta es tu casa, pero conociéndote ya sé la respuesta―bromea. 

― _ Touché. _ Pasa, anda―le digo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa―Bogotá todavía no ha llegado, supongo que no tardará mucho. 

Volvemos al salón, donde estaba antes esperando y cada uno nos sentamos en un sillón individual. Aunque parece tener una actitud perfectamente normal, como si ayer no nos hubiéramos acostado en un despacho que a saber de quién coño era en un casino lleno de criminales y posibles clientes; prefiero guardar las distancias. Yo y mi paranoia. 

―¿Te fuiste muy tarde ayer a casa?―otra vez a mentir como una bellaca, si es que no soy yo, es la vida que me pone en estas situaciones.

―No, no encontré a Tánger por ninguna parte así que me fui a casa. ¿Tú llegaste bien?

―Sí, me fui con tu gran amigo italiano―al caer a quien se refiere pongo una mueca de asco―Pobre Nápoles, tenía muchas ganas de trabajar contigo―bromea.

―No me hables de esa persona que me da escalofríos.

―No exageres, luego es bastante majo. 

―Sí claro, hasta que se le cruzan los cables y te mata o te deja medio muerto en una cuneta. 

―Yo llevo más de cinco años trabajando con él y nunca ha pasado nada de eso.

―Y créeme cuando te digo que espero que siga así, pero si lo hace iré al hospital a decirte que te lo dije.

Seguimos un rato más bromeando, hasta que alrededor de las cinco y cuarto vuelve a sonar el timbre de la casa.  _ Por fin _ . No es que no esté a gusto con Cairo pero quiero que nos explique bien el plan y que todo esto acabe cuanto antes. Todo es más fácil cuando no me relaciono con nadie y no tengo que lidiar con sentimientos que ni yo misma entiendo. 

Hago el mismo recorrido que antes y al abrir la puerta principal veo a Bogotá, lleva una camiseta de manga corta y el gorro de lana. Alguien que me explique qué coño le pasa en la cabeza a esta persona. 

―Llegas tarde, menos mal que te dije que quería profesionalidad.

―Es que este sitio está en el quinto coño, Habana, no había una urbanización más retirada. La próxima vez cómprate un terreno y nos reunimos con las cabras montesas. 

―Te he pasado las coordenadas exactas.

―No me acabo de apañar con la mierda esa del GPS. Se me pierde todo el rato. Bueno, que da igual, ¿cómo estás?―me da un beso en la mejilla.

―Se te van a freír las ideas―le digo señalando el gorro, porque si le digo como estoy me estoy metiendo en un jardín del que no me apetece salir. Empiezo a cruzar el patio y él me sigue. 

―Es que me daba palo peinarme―dice alzando los hombros.

―Sí, bueno, cuidado, no vaya a ser que se te despeine semejante melenaza―le sonrío antes de abrir la puerta de la casa.

Cuando llegamos al salón veo a Cairo mirando la colección de libros que tengo en la estantería. La mayoría me los he leído, pero otros los tengo puestos ahí para hacerme la intelectual.

―Hola Bogotá, ¿cómo estás?―le pregunta Cairo tendiéndole la mano, siempre tan correcto con todo el mundo.

―Todo bien―le dice cortante, como empiecen así les voy a meter un sillazo a cada uno que van a llegar a Madrid de un viaje―Bueno, ¿vamos al lío?―me sonríe tras sentarse en el sillón que quedaba libre. 

Me fijo en que Cairo ha repartido planos y documentos por la mesa de café que queda entre los tres. Bogotá lo mira sin saber muy bien qué cara poner y yo rezo para no tener que aprenderme nada de esto.

―Bueno, como os dije el otro día quiero que sea un golpe limpio, sin víctimas. Si llega al punto de ser estrictamente necesario, tenéis permiso para disparar. Pero intentad que sea el último recurso, por favor. El complejo de oficinas está en Las Rozas. Tendréis que entrar por la noche, cuando no quede nadie. Este es el plano del complejo y esta―señala a uno de los edificios que aparecen dibujados en el papel―es la oficina en cuestión. Tenéis que saber localizar el edificio sin necesidad del mapa.

―¿No le podemos hacer una fotillo con el móvil?

―Habana, no empieces, te lo aprendes de memoria y punto―me dice Cairo, sabiendo perfectamente la pereza que me da memorizar información que no me interesa―El caso, una vez dentro tendréis que deshaceros del portero. He hackeado sus cámaras así que os avisaré cuando esté dentro del cuarto que tiene habilitado para él. Simplemente que se desmaye, hacedlo como queráis pero nada de violencia, que ni siquiera se entere.

―Sin problema―dice Bogotá, que está bastante concentrado en lo que le está contando Cairo, creo que nunca le he visto tan serio.

―Bien, en principio no debería haber nadie más en el edificio. Si yo localizo a alguien os avisaré, pero de todas formas llevaos el detector térmico por si acaso. Si veis que hay alguien le esquiváis. Aquí tenéis el plano del edificio. 

―Esto sí que ni de coña―le digo mirando el plano enorme que acaba de poner en la mesa, lleno de mil líneas y habitaciones de tamaños muy diferentes. ¿Es una oficina o un laberinto?

―No hace falta, yo os guiaré desde el coche―me aclara Cairo―Solo tendréis que llegar a la planta tres y a partir de ahí seguir mis instrucciones. Llegaréis al despacho de uno de los jefes, es el que tiene el disco duro. Tiene una caja fuerte, ¿podrás abrirla?

―La duda ofende. En cinco minutos tendrás tu aparatito.

―Llevaréis un portátil para que lo conectéis en cuanto lo tengas. Aquí entras tú, Bogotá, es mucha información, podría llegar a tardar hasta quince minutos sin pasarse. Necesito que te asegures de que no entra nadie a esa oficina mientras Habana vigila que se pase la información. 

―Pero no tiene por qué venir nadie, ¿no?

―Si la operación de abrir la caja no va bien―al ver cómo le miro, Cairo recula―Que es una posibilidad ínfima y remota, en ese caso saltará una alarma y tendréis a siete guardas encima de vosotros en unos dos minutos. 

―Vale, tú tienes la información y nosotros salimos del edificio, ¿después qué?

―Cogéis el portátil y tras fundir el disco duro en un pequeño hornillo que vas a llevar, Bogotá, salís de allí. Yo os estaré esperando en un coche cercano. No hará falta ni que corráis porque nadie va a saber que habéis estado ahí. 

―Y cada uno a su casa y Dios en la de todos―concluye Bogotá.

―Realmente ese era el comentario que tienes que hacer después de que te expliquen un plan para atracar unas oficinas―le digo.

―¿Alguna duda?―pregunta Cairo, ignorándonos.

Ambos negamos a la vez. Y así empieza nuestro siguiente trabajo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 3**

**25 de junio de 2020**

**13:45**

**Edificio 341**

La hora de comer era un momento perfecto para hacer todo porque a las dos todo se paralizaba y nadie se iba a poner a mirar si alguien se había muerto dentro o no. Lo más divertido de todo era haber visto cómo la bala únicamente atravesaba un trocito de cristal de las ventanas y se incrustaba directamente en el cerebro o corazón de cada víctima. Se morían en cinco segundos. Y escuchaba la risa triunfante de Sucre por el microaudífono que llevaba, cosa que provocaba también la mía. 

La octava y novena víctima murieron juntas, uno sobre el otro. Fue básicamente porque cuando avisé al noveno de que algo raro le pasaba al octavo, él se acercó a mirar y entonces la bala del latino le atravesó el seso y le hizo caer encima. Brillante. 

―Esta es la última fase, mamita.  _ Got 15’.  _ Bueno, 14, para ser más exactos. 

―Solo necesito 3―susurro―. Dios, esta falda tan entubada me está poniendo enferma.

―Ahora que estoy a 700 metros te veo mejor, está usted bien buenota, mami.

―¡Azuquitar, por favor! ―me quejo― Voy a entrar.

―Dele pues ―responde y cierra el micro de nuevo.

Entro en la oficina despacio para localizar a mi víctima. Está tranquilo regando unas plantas. Madre mía, parece bueno y todo. Pero es un pecador, porque rompe el quinto mandamiento. Roba a pequeños empresarios para engordar su empresa. Vale que quieras dinero fácil, mi amor, pero son los pobres los que tienen que robar a los ricos, así lo hacía Robin Hood, y no al revés, payaso.

―¿Quién es usted?

―Disculpe, jefe, soy la secretaria de abajo ―me coloco las gafas y voy acercándome.

―¿Y qué le trae por aquí? ―posa la regadera y se sacude las manos. 

―He venido a traerle estos papeles ―los poso en un lateral de la mesa y doy la vuelta a la misma, para ponerme entre ella y la ventana, frente a él―Es usted realmente tan guapo como me habían dicho… ―me hago la modosita.

Da un paso hacia mí sin hablar y yo aprovecho para dar otro paso. Mi pie vibra, Sucre le ve perfectamente. Finjo que tengo un ataque de tos y meto la cápsula en la boca.

―¡Discúlpeme! ―pido cuando me recompongo y coloco con la lengua la cápsula en la punta.

Cuando la tengo exactamente donde debo le meto morro sin demora, atrayéndole hacia mí con la mano en su cabeza. De repente noto entre mis dedos un líquido caliente y cuando abro los ojos encuentro al empresario con los ojos azules más abiertos que si hubiese visto un puto fantasma. 

―Listo, mi niña.

―Sucre, jodido hijo de puta ¡le has matado!

―Tu pastillita no hacía el efecto, mami.

―Putísimo payaso, te dije que tenía que alejarme de él.

―No podía haber fallos en el plan.

―No era un puto fallo, Sucre, simplemente tenías que dejar que me alejase. ¡Le metiste la puta bala entre mis dedos, me podrías haber mutilado!

―Eso no pasaría nunca, mami.

―Puto trozo de mierda ―le insulto y recuerdo por qué Hab le odiaba.

―Sal pitando de ahí, ¡déjate de entretenerte, no quiero que te pase nada!

―Me cago en mis vivos, es lo que te voy a decir ―salgo corriendo de la habitación.

Me dirijo hacia la salida de incendios y cuando sé que Sucre no me tiene a la vista finalizo nuestra conexión.

―Traición ya sabes con qué se paga, puto ―pienso en alto.

Me quito el audífono y lo meto en una caja de metal para que se vea obligado a desconectarlo, por los pitidos que le pueda emitir al hacer interferencias. Según bajo las escaleras sin pausa pero sin prisa voy avistando el coche de Marsella. Me quito la sangre con el interior de la chaqueta y cuando subo al coche Marsella me mira.

―Por qué  _ enfadado. _

―Le ha matado. Joder, le ha matado él.

Enciende el coche y nos vamos tranquilamente de allí mientras mantenemos esa conversación. 

― _ Io  _ dije, no era trigo  _ bueno. _

―Me las va a pagar ―hago silencio pero me da otro ataque de rabia― Es que me ha tenido ahí dentro dos horas ¡paseando! No he hecho nada. He perdido mi mañana y todo el día de ayer para que este tío me mirase el culo y las tetas, yo es que alucino. 

―¿Qué vas  _ hacer? _

―Matarlo, Marsella, matarlo.

Asiente y no dice nada más. El resto del trayecto transcurre en silencio y me lleva a casa. Voy a tener que dejar el piso, no puede saber nadie dónde vivo. 

No es que haya echado muchas raíces en el par de años que llevo estando de alquiler, pero es mejor sacar mis enseres e irme cuanto antes.

―Gracias, Marsella.

―Es trabajo.

―No.

Me mira sin entender demasiado a qué me refiero.

―No es trabajo si subes conmigo.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta para asegurarse.

―¿Tú qué crees, idiota? 

Salgo del coche y voy hacia mi portal. Y sé que él me sigue. A fin de cuentas, el plan había sido un éxito. Y, por la cuenta que le traía a Sucre, Marsella y yo cobraríamos al menos el doble. Así que solo quedaba una última cosa antes de ejecutar mi venganza: celebrarlo con mi cómplice. 


	13. Capítulo 13

#  **Escena 2**

**26 de Junio**

**22:30**

**Complejo de Oficinas Acanto**

Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo del coche mientras Bogotá comprueba que llevamos todo lo necesario. Vamos los dos vestidos enteros de negro, él como nunca tiene frío simplemente lleva camiseta de manga corta, pero yo que soy bastante friolera llevo una bomber ancha. Me coloco bien la gorra y subo la bandana que llevo atada al cuello para que me tape la mayor parte de la cara. 

Tras asegurarme de que todo está perfectamente colocado cojo mi Glock 17 del salpicadero. Que no haya que derramar sangre no significa que un arma de fuego no nos pueda ser útil si la cosa se tuerce o si algún civil hace algo que no debe. La pistola da miedo por si sola, no hay necesidad ninguna de disparar, lo sé por experiencia. 

―¿Listo?―le pregunto a Bogotá, que ya tiene el fusil en la mano.

―Sí. Ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna tontería, vamos juntos, ¿vale?―me limito a asentir antes de bajar del coche.

―Cairo―digo comprobando que el intercomunicador funciona―Estamos en frente.

―Perfecto. Bogotá, ¿tú también me escuchas?

―Alto y claro.

―Está todo despejado, id a la oficina y avisadme cuando estéis en la puerta. 

Cruzamos la carretera despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido. No hay nadie por la calle pero necesitamos que siga así. Llegamos a la valla de metal y antes que podamos intentar forzarla se abre sola, como si alguien hubiera pasado la tarjeta necesaria para entrar. Cairo nos había avisado de que también había hackeado la verja exterior. 

Entramos y Bogotá cierra la valla suavemente. En seguida veo el edificio al que tenemos que entrar. Todos los edificios son bastante parecidos, la estructura es de granito gris, los cristales de las ventanas están tintados y están decorados con enredaderas que crecen libres por las paredes. Pero en el que está nuestro objetivo hay un andamio porque están de obras, según nos había indicado Cairo. 

Ambos cruzamos el gran patio que une todas las oficinas, al mismo ritmo y pendientes de nuestro entorno, por si apareciera algún guardia de seguridad al que le apetece dar un paseo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la oficina nos apoyamos en la pared, uno a cada lado. Aprieto el mango de la pistola esperando a que Bogotá avise a Cairo. 

―Estamos en la puerta, gringo―me aguanto la risa cuando escucho lo que le acaba de llamar, porque es poco profesional reírse cuando estás en medio de un trabajo. 

―Tenéis vía libre―contesta Cairo, ignorando lo que le acaba de decir Bogotá―El guarda está dentro medio dormido, cuando tengáis las llaves del montacargas avisadme. 

―Quédate aquí―le digo a Bogotá.

―Ni de coña vas a entrar sola. 

―Solo voy a pincharle un poco de anestesia, en cuanto esté dormido te aviso. Si entro yo sola hay menos posibilidades de hacer ruido.

―Como no estés aquí en dos minutos entro. 

Asiento y le sonrío, intentando que no se preocupe de más, he hecho esto mil veces y con más gente en la misma habitación, esto es pan comido. Vuelvo a escuchar el mismo sonido de antes y me abre la puerta. Entro y veo la recepción que es bastante grande, con sillas a ambos lados para los clientes que esperan reunirse con alguien, supongo. 

―¿Cairo?

―La puerta está a la izquierda, justo detrás de la columna que tienes enfrente. 

Me acerco más a la columna y veo una puerta de metal donde hay un cartel: “Privado”. Hago un barrido rápido comprobando que efectivamente no hay nadie más en la planta, aunque Cairo tenga ojos en todos sitios nunca está de más ser precavido. Muchos de los mejores han caído por los puntos ciegos. 

Bajo el pomo rezando para que no haga ni un ruidito y abro la puerta. Tal y como me había dicho mi compañero el guardia está medio dormido, recostado en su silla y viendo algo en la televisión, aunque no le está prestando mucha atención porque está dando cabezadas, intentando no quedarse dormido. 

Me muevo por la habitación, quedando a su espalda y saco una agujita que llevo convenientemente preparada con un chute de anestesia que va a hacer que se eche una _power nap_ de tres o cuatro horitas, que tiene pinta de este buen hombre tiene pinta de necesitarla. Ya he hecho la buena obra del día, al minuto está roncando como un elefante y sin darse cuenta de nada. 

―Ya está durmiendo como un marqués.

―Si no lleva las llaves encima tienen que estar en ese cuarto, búscalas. 

―Voy, no te muevas. 

Empiezo a rebuscar entre su ropa y no encuentro la llave por ningún sitio. Joder, con lo fácil que hubiera sido que las llevara en uno de los bolsillos. La puerta se entreabre y Bogotá asoma la cabeza. 

―No encuentro la llave, ayúdame a buscar.

―¿Esta llave?―me dice mientras cuelga un cordón con una llave al final. 

―¿Dónde estaba?

―¿Colgada del pomo?

No digo nada porque no me gusta no darme cuenta de las cosas y que se me pasen cosas obvias. Me incorporo y guardo la jeringuilla en un botecito de plástico, no me apetece dormirme a mí misma sin querer. Es solo posible que me haya pasado alguna vez. Tras esto, salgo de la habitación lo más dignamente posible.

―¿Para dónde Cairo?

―Seguid ese pasillo, está al fondo del todo. 

Cuando llegamos al montacargas Bogotá mete la llave y el botón se enciende. Le damos y esperamos a que llegue. El “ _ding_ ” que avisa de que ya está me suena como si acabara de caerse una batería, pero es un ruido apenas imperceptible. Entramos y pulso el número tres, es la planta más alta y donde se encuentran los despachos de los jefes. 

―¿Estás bien?―me pregunta Bogotá al ver que cierro los ojos.

―Sí, es solo para concentrarme, aunque parezca que no me cuesta mucho hacerlo―le sonrío tras volver a abrirlos. 

―En media hora estamos fuera y te voy a invitar a un helado. No acepto un no por respuesta―me río y asiento.

La puerta del montacargas se abre y ante nosotros hay un pasillo bastante largo que se bifurca en tres más o menos a la mitad. Las paredes son acristaladas, supongo que son las de los coordinadores, o gente con puestos de menor importancia. 

―Está en el despacho de el Señor de Célix, es el jefe regional de la empresa.

Según vamos avanzando las oficinas cambian y las paredes son de madera, con ventanas que tienen todas las persianas bajadas. Estas deben ser las de los jefes, no les interesa que se vea nada de lo que hacen ahí dentro. Yo miro los despachos de la izquierda mientras que Bogotá hace lo mismo con los de la derecha.

―Aquí es―dice después de mirar unas quince puertas. 

Abre la puerta y afortunadamente el despacho está vacío. Es aparentemente una oficina corriente. Tiene un escritorio bastante amplio, con un cartel con su nombre, fotos que supongo que serán de su familia, un ordenador de mesa y montañas de documentos desperdigadas por la mesa. También tiene una figurita del toro de Osborne con la bandera de España.

―Ahora me da lástima no tener que cargármelo―le digo a Bogotá, señalándole semejante joyita, él ríe al ver a lo que me refiero.

―¿Estáis dentro?―la voz de Cairo resuena en mi oído. 

―Sí, ¿dónde está la caja fuerte?

―¿Ves un sillón? 

―Sí, pegado a la pared, ¿lo muevo?

―Sí, tiene que haber algo que sobresalga de la pared, y ahí está.

Muevo el sillón de cuero mientras Bogotá se apoya en la puerta, asegurándose de que no viene nadie. Toco la pared porque con lo oscuro que está no veo una mierda y noto una parte de la madera que tiene un tacto diferente, la empujo y suena un click. Y como si fuera una puta película el trozo de pared que está delante de mí se abre hacia fuera, dejando ver una caja fuerte.

―Joder con el De Célix.

―¿Lo tienes?―me pregunta Cairo.

―Sí, necesito un segundito para abrirla.

―Tienes cinco minutos. 

― _Yes, sir._

Miro la caja fuerte y doy gracias al tío este por ser tan tonto de comprar el modelo más común que se puede encontrar en el mercado. Supongo que se gastaría el presupuesto en la super trampilla secreta, el muy gilipollas. Saco la ganzúa de otro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la meto en la cerradura. Empiezo a girar y a los pocos segundos escucho el primer sonidito celestial, también llamado click.

―Bogotá―le digo girándome ya que le estoy dando la espalda, y al instante él hace el mismo gesto―Necesito que te aprendas dos numeritos. El primero es cinco.

―Creo que seré capaz―me guiña el ojo, antes de volver a poner su atención en el pasillo.

―Perfecto―digo cuando ya han pasado un par de minutos―Tres.

―Dos minutos―dice Cairo.

―Me sobra uno y medio. 

Sigo girando la rueda, esperando a que me de los dos números que me faltan. Otra vez ese sonidito maravilloso, esta vez es un siete. Mi número favorito, ¿será casualidad? Yo digo no. El último se está haciendo de rogar, pero me niego a que una caja fuerte cutre se me resista así que no paro de girarla. 

_Cuatro,_ pienso. Pero cuando me voy a girarme para decirle a Bogotá que ya lo tengo suena un ruido seco que me hace saltar de la impresión. Bogotá cae redondo al suelo y tras él aparece la figura del guarda que debería estar durmiendo como un lirón. 

Tenemos un problema muy gordo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 3**

**26 de junio de 2020**

**8:43**

**Piso de Tánger**

Despierto en comodidad sobre cama. Loquita duerme a mi lado. Parece único momento de día en que no grita ni mira mal, porque tiene ojos cerrados. Acariciaría cara, pero no quería despertar a _eia_ . Busco mi ropa en pies de cama y visto con más sigilo que en _guera._

No puedo esperar que despierte porque sería extraño. No sé qué hacer ni decir cuando estar _sola_ con ella. Me siento como un tonto. Es chica impulsiva pero muy inteligente. _Io_ , la verdad, muy fuerte y bruto, pero no tan tan listo en _estos_ cosas. Es cierto que ella a veces es _despistado_ y _io_ nunca pierdo _detaie_ , pero no quiero que pase por primera vez. Así que es mejor que vaya ya a mi casa. Además, es posible que ella echase de casa como a _pero_ si despierta y me ve aún en cama. 

**10:00**

Suena la alarma y abro los ojos sabiendo que hoy sería un día largo. Pretendía hacer la mudanza justo después de matar al traidor de Latinoamérica.

―Hijo puta ―musito al ver el hueco vacío de Marsella en mi cama.

No comprendo su afán por irse antes de que yo me recupere del asalto. Me levanto a duras penas y me ducho. Escribo también a Sucre citándole «para hablar». Aunque le creía más listo, acepta y dice que vendrá a las doce a la dirección que le he dejado, que es esta misma. O cree que soy todo fachada y no le voy a matar, o simplemente cree que será más inteligente que yo. _Spoiler_ : se equivoca.

Me entretengo unos minutos pensando en qué forma voy a usar para matarle, pero como no me decido, oculto cuatro o cinco armas blancas por diferentes partes accesibles de la casa. Algo se me ocurrirá.

Coloco todo para que lo último que Sucre crea descubrir de mí es que soy una persona muy limpia y ordenada. Como también algo para desayunar y finalmente me dirijo a la habitación para quitarme la toalla y ponerme algo de ropa vieja, que no importe que se manche. 

Se han hecho las once y media y mi timbre suena. «Puto imbécil. De lejos verá mucho pero de cerca no es capaz ni de mirar un reloj». Veo por la cámara del telefonillo que es él, así que abro sin contestar. Estoy más que preparada para discutir y rebatir todo tipo de excusa, así que le espero en el salón con la puerta entreabierta.

―¿Blanquita?

―Estoy aquí ―le respondo sentada en el sofá.

―Mira, sé que estás enfadada ―le escucho acercarse y finalmente le veo―. Pero…

―No, es que no me valen los peros, Sucre. ¿Disfrutaste mucho de mi pandero?

―Bueno ―se ríe intentando ocultarlo y se rasca la barba de par de días que tiene―, si te soy sincero...

―¿Por qué me escogiste para el trabajo, eh? ―le interrumpo porque no me interesan sus mierdas.

―Bueno, digamos que esa noche…

―¿Ah, tú qué querías, follar conmigo, no?

―Pero bueno, mami, chica, deja ya la agresividad y déjame que te explique ―gesticula con los brazos y se acerca un poco a mí.

―¡Es que no quiero que me expliques nada! ―grito.

―¿Y entonces por qué me preguntas, ah?

―Bueno… ―me calmo un poco― Me traicionaste, Sucre. Eso no se le hace a un amigo.

―¡Ay, papá! Es que diosito sabe que yo no quiero ser tu amigo ―se muerde el labio y me agarra contra su cuerpo con ambos brazos―. Te vi dos veces y esta es la tercera, tiene que ir a la vencida.

―¡Pero bueno! ¿Tú estás tonto o es que no te da para más? ―le empujo con fuerza y me deshago de él― Igual te crees que te he llamado para _eso_ ―le digo aún más furiosa y me quedo callada― ¡Ah, claro! Ahora sí que lo entiendo, ¡por eso has venido! Por dios Sucre, es que estás enfermo. ¿Después de lo que me hiciste te crees que voy a hacer algo más que matarte?

―Conservo la esperancita y le recé a mi Virgen.

―Es que me voy a comer hasta tus pulmones, chico, fíjate lo que te digo.

Me lanzo a su cuello con intención de atacarle de alguna manera. Pero sus reflejos son rápidos y me agarra de las muñecas.

―¿Y ahora? ¿Ah? ―dice respirando con esfuerzo, porque me meneo todo lo que puedo y más.

―¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

―¿O qué? Dime.

―Te voy a rajar.

―Ah, sí, carajita, dime qué más vas a hacerme ―roza nuestras narices brevemente.

Aparto la cara hacia un lado y me cago en toda mi estampa a la vez que mi enfado va desvaneciéndose. ¿Por qué soy así? Mi pensamiento se separa de mi cuerpo poco a poco y por primera vez en la vida soy yo la que piensa solo con el coño. Las bachatas celestiales vuelven a sonar, aunque ahora nos imagino más en el séptimo infierno que en el cielo.

Con la rabia que me da estar pensando en gilipolleces le doy un rodillazo donde puedo y parece que dí en el punto justo, porque se encoje y me suelta.

―¡Pero mami! ¿Qué tú quieres, dejarme sin niños? ―estruja los ojos de dolor mientras intenta recuperarse.

―A mí no me vuelvas a agarrar así, imbécil.

Me voy a la habitación de invitados, allí hay una alfombra feísima que no me importa quemar si se le derrama sangre. Viene detrás de mí minutos después y parece estar ya recompuesto.

―Perdón por dejarte sin hijos.

―Te perdono porque es normal que estés enfadada. Quizá… ―se apoya en el marco de la puerta―no debería haberlo hecho. Y debí haber dejado que le matases tú ―hace una pausa y continúa―. Y sí. No te miento más, quería que fueses mía desde que te vi en esa fiesta. Y este encargo me pareció tremenda oportunidad.

―Mira, majete, yo no soy ni tuya ni de Jesucristo bendito, así que, aflójate. Qué manía, los hombres con hacer suyas a las personas. 

―Ay, mamita, pero no te me pongas así. No te me enfades tanto ―se acerca y vuelve a amarrarme por la cintura―¿tú no entiendes? Yo solo quiero que volvamos a estar así, pegaditos. Que acabemos lo de aquella noche...

Matar, mamar… Solo hay una letra de diferencia, así que, decidido, elijo lo segundo. Le doy una bofetada que ni él mismo comprende. Y creo que yo tampoco. Supongo que es lo más cerca que estaré de matarle. Aquel hombre me provoca hasta límites insospechados. Su actitud es tan parecida a la mía que me siente irremediablemente atraída todo el tiempo. Me da rabia que me gusten las personas, pero soy muy humana con los hombres y la carne es auténticamente débil.

―Iba a decirte que estabas muy bella hoy, pero mejor me lo pienso.

―Dímelo ―le respondo disimulando una carcajada.

―Prefiero… ―se acerca poco a poco a mí.

Su carita morena está a milímetros de mí y finalmente nos damos un beso que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que tuve su lengua dentro de la boca. ¡Qué calor! Me suelta poco a poco cuando nota que ya caí en sus redes y me agarra el culo como si fuese a escaparse en cualquier momento. Le muerdo el labio como reacción y se separa un poco mientras suspira a modo de queja. No llega a despegarse de mí pero segundos después lo hago yo para agarrar su camiseta con el puño y empujarle a la cama. 

Se apoya sobre sus codos y me mira sonriente.

―¿Vas a mandarme tú, mamita?

―No ―respondo tajante.

Es mi tercera vez y aún no sé lo que puede ser ponerse encima de un hombre, pero ya va siendo hora de cumplir mi cometido. Siempre he pensado que tengo cara de chuparla bien, así que eso es lo que voy a intentar. Se quita la camiseta cuando ve que me quedo expectante frente a él. Niego con la cabeza indicándole que quiero más, y se baja los pantalones del chándal. Lo cierto es que pienso en dos cosas en ese momento: o la tiene pequeña o aún no se ha empalmado en plenitud. 

Me arrodillo en la alfombra fea que ahora debería estar llena de su sangre, pero va a estarlo solo de mis babas. Le quito lo último que le quedaba de ropa y mi pensamiento sigue siendo el mismo, ahora resolveré la incógnita. Me da un poco de vergüenza que me esté mirando así de intensamente, pero utilizo la poca seguridad que me queda dentro del cuerpo para abrir la boca y sacar la lengua. 

Mi segunda impresión es que aquello no sabe tan mal como parecía, aunque prefiero un plátano. Tienen potasio y son mucho más blanditos. Con la mano marco el límite que van a alcanzar mis labios, porque una cosa es babarse y otra hacer las cataratas del Niágara así porque sí.

Le pillo el gusto rápido y me animo al ver cómo es de sensible y siente con sinceridad lo que le voy haciendo. Así que voy probando cosas nuevas. No puede ser esto tan aburrido, todo el rato de arriba para abajo. Le paso la lengua por donde me parece. ¿Será verdad que es como comerse el helado ese de colorines? Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña chupaba primero la punta y después, como se derretía con el calor que hacía, ibas lamiendo los laterales para que no se te ensuciasen las manos ni se despediciase. Pues esto lo vi muy parecido. Pero sin derretirse. Parece que me defiendo como una _champion_ porque el morenito va diciéndome que siga así y que lo hago muy rico. 

Se cuela un sabor salado en mi boca y sé que es el supuesto líquido preseminal. «Como tenga SIDA ya me lo comí» pienso mientras sigo cada vez más y más rápido. El papito empieza a ponerse nervioso y noto en mi labio inferior algo duro. Sin duda está lo más grandote que puede y su arteria solo me lo está confirmando. 

Sigo un poco más y dejo mi mano posada en la cama. Él la coje y mete sus dedos entre los míos. Me reblandece más aún si cabe. Qué vulnerables somos los humanos durante el sexo.

No quiero tener que tragarme más cosas repentinas, al menos no hoy, así que cuando siento que el tipo está cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo paro, con el pretexto de desnudarme. Pero sin darme tiempo se levanta y me arranca violentamente la ropa. 

Aquello me intimida al principio, pero enseguida me entiendo a mí misma y sé que aquello me calienta más que el sol de verano. Me quitó el sujetador con una sola mano. Aquello sí que era habilidad. Y las bragas porque no eran muy finas, que si no me las parte en dos. 

―Te voy a enseñar par de cositas.

Qué arrogante, me quiero morir aquí mismo del gusto. Que me enseñe lo que quiera, que me haga lo que le dé la gana. Son tan distintos… Uno cumple órdenes cautelosamente. El otro las da con violencia. No podría elegir ni en un millón de años. 

Me agarra de los hombros y me pone a mirar para la cama.

―Ponte encimita, así, bien rico ―marca una forma con los brazos que interpreto bien.

Así que simplemente le obedezco y me pongo a su disposición sobre la cama. Es la primera vez que no voy a verle la cara a la persona con la que estoy follando, aquella situación cada vez se ve más emocionante. 

Noto su peso en la cama y de repente noto de un golpe que me ha llenado. Casi se me salen los ojos. Aquello tan repentino casi me hace enfadar, pero la segunda vez me gusta. La tercera me provoca rugir y la cuarta mi cuerpo me obliga a pedirle más. 

Estiro mis brazos y dejo que mi cara se pegue a la cama. Por el amor de dios, parece que estoy rezando en dirección a la meca. Perdóname _Al-lāh,_ es que no sé lo que hago…

Me pega. Primero despacio y luego fuerte. Siento que he sido mala y él simplemente está haciendo de aquello un castigo. Pero si ese dolor es el que implican mis castigos, quiero morirme siendo pecadora.

Rato después y habiendo cambiado de ritmo un par de veces me vuelvo a poner sobre mis manos, pero no me da la oportunidad de cambiar de postura. Aquello no va a asemejarse a algo romántico en ningún tipo de momento. Y yo no tengo ningún tipo de problema. 

Entonces noto su mano en mi garganta tirando hacia arriba. Acto seguido su pecho sudado está en mi espalda y sus labios húmedos en mi oído. 

― _Whose are you now?_ ¿Ah, mami?

― _You won’t own me, daddy…_ ―le respondo porque sé que le provoca.

Me agarra las tetas fuerte con una sola mano y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro sintiendo que o sigue moviéndose dentro de mí o me voy a morir.

―¿Y si me quedo así?

―No ―le exijo.

―Pues dime la verdad, blaquita.

Me empuja de nuevo a la cama como si me despreciase, pero no sale de mí. Me da de nuevo y mucho más fuerte que antes. Y me pega, otra vez. Ambos gemimos de continuo y aquello parece ir a romperse en cualquier momento. Me está haciendo muchísimo daño, pero no quiero que pare jamás de los jamases. 

Cuando ya no controla su ritmo respiratorio ni casi lo rápido que hace lo que está haciendo, me doy cuenta de que está a punto de terminar, pero aún le quedan fuerzas.

―Dime de quién tú eres si quieres ser capaz de contarlo―yo guardo silencio, pero finalmente ruge enfadado―¡Dímelo, Tánger!

― _I’m fucking yours,_ papi.

Mi grito ha debido de ser justamente al tiempo que su corrida, porque en cuanto cierro el pico el tipo va disminuyendo la velocidad. Medio minuto después ya apenas se mueve y simplemente parece que va a asfixiarse porque casi no puede respirar. Me tumbo según estoy en la cama y me río al verle por el rabillo del ojo. Yo no recibí lo mío, pero estoy tan excitada que ni siquiera sé si con eso ya tengo más que suficiente. 

Se tumba sobre mí y aunque me está aplastando no digo nada. Me besa la nuca, los hombros y la espalda mezclando su saliva con mi sudor. Cuando cierro los ojos sintiendo paz interior noto algo intruso dentro de mi coño. _Wtf._ Tiene dos dedos dentro de mí y, sabiendo lo que viene, me giro para ponerme de frente a él. No quiero perderme la cara de la persona que está a punto de darme el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en la puta vida.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 4**

**23:05**

**Despacho del Sr. De Célix**

Joder. Joder. Cuando veo a Bogotá inconsciente en el suelo se me va toda la seguridad que tenía. Me siento totalmente indefensa. Ni siquiera sé si está bien, ha caído redondo y se puede haber hecho cualquier cosa en la cabeza. Entre la adrenalina y el susto siento las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, pero no es el momento de llorar. 

Aprovecho la oscuridad y antes de que el guarda pueda entrar en la habitación ya estoy acurrucada detrás del sillón. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la situación, necesito buscar una solución ya. Rezo para que este tío no haya avisado a nadie, como venga la policía estamos jodidos. 

―¿Habana?―escucho la voz de Cairo por el intercomunicador, mientras el guarda coge el fusil de Bogotá―Tenéis que salir de ahí ya, yo me tengo que largar, viene la policía. Nos vemos en una hora en el sitio que habíamos acordado. Habana, sal de ahí viva, por favor.

No tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Estoy sola en una habitación que debe tener quince metros cuadrados como muchísimo, con mi compañero desmayado y un guarda armado hasta los dientes. Entiendo que la regla de que no haya bajas ya no se aplica. Agradezco a la Habana del pasado que tuviera el antojo de comprarse un silenciador para la pistola. 

Me niego en rotundo a matar a ese tío, no es alguien que se lo merezca, como el jefe corrupto o el cerdo ese que traficaba con personas. Probablemente sea un padre de familia que no había tenido nunca ningún problema hasta ahora. Empieza a andar hacia el sillón, tengo que desarmarle y dejarle inconsciente. Y si la policía viene necesito hacerlo ya.

Cuando le escucho acercarse me pego lo más posible al sillón. Escucho un paso tras otro, parece que pasan horas hasta que finalmente veo la punta de su zapato aparecer. En cuanto de un paso más me va a ver, tengo que esperar al momento justo. Con la mano derecha quito el seguro de la pistola, mientras que con los dedos de la izquierda aprieto fuerte la jeringuilla, como si se fuese a evaporar en cualquier momento.

Cuento hasta tres y cuando veo su pierna completa aparecer le disparo en el muslo. Me levanto de un salto a la vez que él cae y le arrebato el fusil de las manos, tirándolo hacia donde está Bogotá. Antes de que se pueda girar para ver qué está ocurriendo le clavo la aguja en el cuello, y cae casi al instante. En ese momento caigo en que esa anestesia no es mía, sino de Cairo. Más le vale tener una explicación buenísima porque ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de matarle con mis propias manos. 

Miro a mi alrededor buscando algo que sirva hasta que me doy cuenta de que llevo algo encima que puede ser útil. Me quito el cinturón y rodeo la pierna del hombre, un poco por encima de donde está la herida, y aprieto fuerte, y finalmente cuando siento que está lo suficientemente apretado cierro el cinturón. 

Escucho un gruñido al otro lado de la habitación y tras dejar al guarda sentado, apoyado contra la mesa, corro hasta donde se encuentra Bogotá, que está empezando a mover la cabeza. Tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

―Bogotá, Bogotá, abre los ojos, por favor―me arrodillo a su lado y empiezo a acariciar su cara con mis manos―Bogotá, tenemos que irnos, por favor―suspiro aliviada cuando por fin los abre.

―¿Qué ha pasado?―me pregunta confuso, e intenta levantarse de golpe, pero le freno, ayudándole a que lo haga poco a poco.

―Te ha dado una buena torta, aquí el amigo―le digo señalando al guarda, mientras le rodeo con mis brazos, está incorporado y me da miedo que se vuelva a caer.

―Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

―Espera―bajo su mano y subo la mía, empiezo a acariciar su cabeza con muchísimo cuidado, intentando no hacerle daño, hasta que finalmente encuentro una zona que está pegajosa―Estás sangrando, eso es bueno. 

―¿Tú crees?―me pregunta. 

Me quito la bandana y la apoyo en la herida. Más le vale a Cairo borrar las grabaciones de las cámaras en cuanto pueda, porque como me pillen por su culpa me lo llevo por delante y acabamos los dos entre rejas. Le escucho gruñir pero necesito taparla con algo para intentar hacer toda la presión posible y que no sangre demasiado. Rodeo su cabeza y hago un nudo en la línea de crecimiento del pelo. 

―Tenemos que irnos, viene la policía. 

―¿Y Cairo?

―Se ha tenido que ir, también iban a por él. 

―No pienso trabajar con el puto yankee nunca más―en cualquier otra situación me habría reído, pero ahora mismo estoy al borde del infarto.

―¿Crees que te podrás levantar?

―Pues espero que sí, porque ni tú ni yo vamos a poner un pie en la cárcel. Ayúdame, bombón―me tiende la mano mientras que con la otra se apoya en la pared. 

Estoy muy tensa porque como se vuelva a desmayar estamos jodidos, y ni de coña sería capaz de cargar con él. Pero afortunadamente para mí, aunque le cuesta, se levanta sin marearse ni perder el equilibrio. Eso es una muy buena señal. Le tiendo la pistola y yo me agacho a coger el fusil.

―Ni de coña.

―Bogotá, no me jodas, voy yo delante. Hay una escalera que da a la parte de atrás del edificio. Tenemos que llegar allí para poder salir. 

Escucho las sirenas de la policía, están lejos pero no tardarán más de un minuto en llegar. Tenemos que salir cagando hostias de aquí. Necesito imaginarme el mapa del edificio en mi cabeza, no me hace falta todo, solo el recorrido que Cairo me había hecho aprenderme por si pasaba algo. 

―Vale, tenemos que bajar al segundo piso. Vamos por las escaleras que utilizan los limpiadores. Apóyate en mí.

Agradezco que no se queje y simplemente acate mis órdenes. Rodea mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho se va apoyando en la pared. Intento andar lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta que necesito encontrar. Cuando llegamos la abro sin esperar, porque no podemos perder ni un segundo. 

Afortunadamente no parece que haya nadie ni se escucha un solo ruido, empezamos a bajar, escalón a escalón y con cuidado. No quiero ir más rápido de lo que Bogotá pueda aguantar porque de este edificio salimos los dos juntos o no sale ninguno.

―Lo estás haciendo estupendamente―le digo cuando llegamos al segundo piso, me sonríe como puede, pero tiene muy mala cara―Vale, necesito encontrar una sala de reuniones y ahí tiene que haber una puerta que nos lleve directamente a la escalera.

Cada vez Bogotá va más lento y dejo de escuchar las sirenas, pero pronto empiezan a sonar voces por el patio de las oficinas. Madre mía, madre mía. Estoy agobiadísima, las letras de los carteles se me empiezan a mezclar y me está costando muchísimo leer.

―Vale, vale, es aquí―digo como buenamente puedo, abriendo la puerta.

Cruzamos la sala de reuniones sin fijarme en nada y me dan ganas de llorar cuando encuentro la puerta que estaba buscando, justo en el lugar que tiene que estar. Suspiro aliviada cuando veo que efectivamente al otro lado están las escaleras que dan a la calle.

―Vamos, ya está, aguanta Bogotá, por favor.

―No te preocupes que aguanto―me dice bajito. Definitivamente voy a matar a Cairo.

Bajamos las escaleras poco a poco y puedo escuchar a los agentes hablar dentro del edificio. Cuando salimos a la calle y noto el aire en la cara me tengo que contener muchísimo para no llorar y chillar a la vez. Salimos del recinto por una de las puertas traseras, cuya cerradura tardo tres segundos en abrir con al ganzúa y ayudo a Bogotá a sentarse en un banco.

―Dame un minuto, voy a por el coche―él asiente y le acaricio la cara, me siento fatal dejándole solo. 

Busco las llaves que me había dado Cairo, y empiezo a andar hacia donde debería estar el vehículo de huida. Menos mal que le había dicho que mejor fuéramos cada uno por nuestro lado y luego nos encontráramos en un punto en común. Encuentro el coche en cuestión y me subo, acelerando aunque intento no llamar la atención, porque seguimos estando muy cerca y la policía nos está buscando.

Cuando llego a donde he dejado a Bogotá le veo en el banco. Está blanco como la leche y me siento aún todavía peor por haberle metido en todo esto. Tenía que haber aceptado que viniera Nápoles, a él le habría dejado ahí dentro sin ningún problema. Salgo del coche y con mucho esfuerzo consigo sentarle sin hacerle daño. 

―¿Estás bien?―le pregunto poniéndole el cinturón ya sentada en el asiento del piloto. 

―Creo que necesito puntos, me duele mucho la cabeza.

―Yo te puedo coser, en mi casa tengo todo lo que necesito.

―¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa? ¿Y tus reglas?

―Ay, Bogotá, cállate.

  
  
  
  
  


**00:15**

**Apartamento de Habana**

―Vale, esto ya está―le digo mientras pongo un apósito encima de la herida―¿Te has tomado los calmantes?

―Sí, jefa.

No quiero ni pensar que he metido a alguien del trabajo en mi casa porque me puede dar una embolia y no es el momento. Bogotá está sentado en el borde de mi cama, mientras que yo estoy arrodillada detrás de él. Acabo de terminar de coserle la herida, le han hecho falta seis puntos de sutura. Le debe doler bastante aunque no se ha quejado nada.

―Te voy a curar lo de la frente.

Del golpe se ha hecho una herida en la frente, que es mucho más superficial que la otra pero que le quiero desinfectar y tapar, para que le cure más rápido. Me bajo de la cama y me coloco delante de él. Siento que apoya sus manos un poco por encima de la parte de atrás de mis rodillas y me pega a la cama.

―En realidad me la he hecho para estar así contigo.

―Veo que ya te duele menos.

―¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo esto?

―Mi hermano es médico y cuando nos aburríamos me enseñaba a curar y ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Tienes hermanos?

―Sí, dos, mayores. No viven aquí, pero me llevo muy bien con ellos. A ver―demasiada información personal―deja que te cure esto―digo para cambiar de tema.

Pongo mi palma en su barbilla y le levanto suavemente la cabeza para ver mejor la herida. Cojo el alcohol y una gasa y empiezo a limpiarla. Cierra los ojos pero no dice nada. Cuando ya está desinfectada le pongo otro apósito.

―Hala, esto ya está.

―Dame un beso o algo, ¿no? Que mira como estoy. 

Me río y me agacho, quedando a su misma altura. Poso mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricio, ya tiene mejor cara pero sé que le duelen bastante las heridas. Sí, es que no me lo pienso más, en cuanto vea a Cairo le meto la paliza de su vida. Le beso y noto como sonríe, apretando mis piernas con sus manos.

―Venga―digo intentando separarme de él, que no para de darme besos―Que estás convaleciente, vamos a dormir.

―¿Me vas a dejar quedarme a dormir?

―Cállate antes de que me arrepienta.

Rebusco en el armario algo de ropa que le pueda servir. Sé que tengo que tener algo de mis hermanos y encuentro unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta de algún equipo de fútbol que me da exactamente igual.

―Toma, yo voy a cambiarme al salón―digo mientras cojo mi pijama.

Cuando vuelvo le encuentro mirando mi colección de vinilos y, sorprendentemente, no me dan ganas de empujarle y decirle que deje de mirar mis cosas. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y le observo, aprovechando estos segundos de tranquilidad.

―¿Dormimos? Porque no se tú, pero yo después de la carrera que nos hemos pegado necesito descansar.

―Sí, por favor.

Abro la cama y él hace lo mismo por su lado. Nadie ha dormido conmigo en esta cama a parte de mi sobrina. Pero no se me hace raro que él esté aquí. Voy a dejar de darle vueltas porque me estoy empezando a agobiar. Me doy la vuelta y veo la pantalla de mi móvil encenderse.

 _Cairo:_ ¿Dónde estás? Estoy donde habíamos acordado.

 _Habana:_ Estoy cuidando de Bogotá, ya mañana hablamos.

No sé por qué voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer, porque no me gusta nada ni lo he hecho nunca. Pero ahora mismo paso de plantearme ninguna decisión que tome. Estoy tumbada de lado y él está boca arriba. Sin pensarlo más, antes de que me arrepienta, me acurruco contra él y apoyo mi cabeza en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro. Noto cómo me rodea con su brazo izquierdo, y poso mi mano en su pecho. 

―Buenas noches―susurro.

―Buenas noches, bombón.

Sonrío. No tardo ni un minuto en quedarme dormida. 

  
  


**10:15**

_And when my soul was in the lost―and―found_

_You came along to claim it_

La voz de Aretha Franklin resuena en mi cocina mientras estoy haciendo el desayuno. Bogotá sigue dormido como un lirón y teniendo en cuenta que las grapas que tiene en la cabeza son por mi culpa he decidido dejarle descansar. Tampoco tenemos nada que hacer. 

No me voy a complicar la vida porque si hay algo que odio es perder el tiempo cocinando. Es que me pone muy nerviosa, no entiendo la necesidad de estar horas preparando algo que te vas a comer en diez minutos. Mientras se calienta la leche para el café pongo un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

Abro la nevera para coger la mantequilla y la mermelada y parece que me han entrado a robar a casa. Qué desastre. Solo quedan un par de cosas, medio limón que a saber de dónde coño ha salido y un bote de mayonesa. Quizá debería ir planteándome ir a hacer la compra. Cuando cierro la puerta empiezo a escuchar movimiento en mi habitación, pero decido ignorarlo. 

Dejo todo en la encimera y saco un par de platos, y cuando pita la tostadora saco las dos rebanadas y pongo una en cada plato. Vuelvo a meter otras dos, porque el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y yo me muero de hambre. Justo cuando bajo el botón y las tostadas empiezan a hacerse escucho a Bogotá entrar en la cocina. 

Me giro y le veo bostezar mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo, despeinandose más de lo que ya está. Aunque sigue medio dormido tiene bastante mejor cara que anoche, lo cual me tranquiliza. 

―Buenos días―me sonríe acercándose a mí.

―Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?―le pregunto apoyándome en la encimera.

―Muy, muy bien―posa una mano en mi cadera, pero antes de que me bese pongo mi mano en su pecho.

―¿Te duele la cabeza?

―No mucho―sé que está mintiendo, así que alzo una ceja―Un poco, pero sobreviviré. 

―Déjame ver cómo lo tienes.

Me mira y ahora es él quien alza una ceja mientras se ríe. No iba por ahí así que le doy un golpe en el brazo. No dice nada más y simplemente se gira. El apósito no está manchado, eso es buena señal, y cuando lo levanto veo que está bien cerrado y que no se le ha saltado ningún punto.

―¿Cómo lo ves?

―Bien, no va a hacer falta que te lleve al hospital―le contesto después de volver a taparle la brecha

―Estupendo―se gira y vuelve a la posición de antes, pero ahora rodea mi cintura con su brazo―Si me permites estaba a punto de hacer algo―me besa y no puedo evitar reírme, antes de seguirle. 

―Te tienes que tomar los calmantes―le digo como puedo entre beso y beso.

―Luego ya si eso.

―Se van a quemar las tostadas―justo cuando digo eso saltan, indicando que ya están hechas, y se separa de mí, dejando unos milímetros entre nuestras bocas, esperando a ver que le suelto ahora―Se van a enfriar.

―Te hago veinte más.

Me vuelvo a reír mientras noto como hace fuerza para despegarme de la encimera, y empezamos a andar como podemos hacia el pasillo sin parar de besarnos ni separarnos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Ya no se me ocurren más excusas, aunque más que excusas son para picarle, porque no sé quién tiene más ganas, si él o yo. 

Me dejo llevar porque tendré que descubrirlo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 5**

**19:00**

**Piso de Tánger**

Despierto sobresaltada y miro el reloj. Mierda. Si es que hemos caído los dos como moscas. Y no me extraña. Menudo gilipollas el Grey al lado de este machote latinoamericano. Sinceramente, no sé si voy a poder superar esto. Está dormido con la cara hacia la pared y con los dos brazos bajo la almohada. Le miro entero y hay que ver lo bien hecho que está. Parece que lo esculpió, yo qué sé, Miguel Ángel. Si hay algo que me gusta de un hombre es su espalda y aquello está simplemente fabricado por Dios.

Quizá ahora sería el momento perfecto para matarle, porque está indefenso. Pero ¿es eso lo que quiero hacer? _Nope_. Recupero lo que queda de mi ropa interior y me meto en la ducha. Madre mía, me cuesta hasta menearme. Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser así me hubiese quedado virgen. 

Cuando salgo, ya vestida, Sucre está haciendo lo mismo, poniéndose la camiseta.

―¿Qué pasó, mamita? Te me fuiste a la Antártida. 

―Ja-ja ―respondo irónica―. ¿Te comiste un payaso, subnormal?

―A mí me gusta dejar huella.

―Pues yo andaré raro un par de días y se me pasará, pero a ver cómo me sacas tú del coco, flipado.

―¡Uhh! ―vitorea bromeando― ¿Siempre te levantas así con la agresividad? ―me agarra de la barbilla y me planta un beso en los labios.

―Es hora de que te vayas, aquí ya no te queda mucho más que hacer.

Se queda un tanto pensativo pero finalmente asiente.

―¿Nos veremos pronto, mi blanca?

―Por supuesto. Hay dos opciones. Una: como mañana no tenga mi dinero en la cuenta, te voy a rajar la femoral, así que ya me ves. Y dos: cuando me propongas un trabajo que esté a mi altura y tú estés mientras a setecientos mil kilómetros. 

Se ríe porque reconozco que, cuando me enfado, puedo tener incluso un punto cómico. Pero en seguida le borro la sonrisa.

―Quiero un tercio más. O sea, no lo dividas entre tres, divídelo entre cuatro. Tú te quedas con una y nosotros con las otras tres partes.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que oyes, mi vida. Mi tiempo se paga.

―¿Qué tiempo, el que hemos pasado aquí? 

No sé ni cómo, pero le arreo un puñetazo que me hace crujir dos huesos de la mano, porque choca contra su pómulo. 

―La virgen ―digo yéndome hacia la cocina―, qué manía con que soy puta. Soy libre, hostia. Y no me gusta que se rían de mí.

―Ya va, mami, no era necesario esto ―se queja toqueteándose la mejilla y llegando hasta mí.

―Que a mí no se me vacila, te digo. Joder… ―hago una pausa y sigo segundos después― Se me va a poner la mano como una morcilla. De verdad, qué duro es hacer justicia…

―Bueno ―dice al fin―, tu golpetazo y yo ya nos vamos por donde hemos venido. Pero no sin antes ―se acerca y respira en mi cuello para después besarlo― haberme despedido de ti.

Me agarra el culo como si fuese un bollito y aunque no quería, le saco las manos de mis bragas. 

―Tira, anda ―me río―. Te voy a estar vigilando ―advierto mientras se acerca a la puerta―, quiero mi pasta. 

―No lo dudes, mamita, soy de palabra ―dice antes de cerrar. 

Empiezo a hacer inventario de todas mis cosas, que tampoco son muchas. En más o menos una hora y media tengo todo listo, así que pido un Uber para irme a casa de Habana. No la he avisado, así que solo espero no pillarla follando. Suficientes dosis de sexo por una semana. 


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! Este es el comienzo de la parte tres. Aquí las cosas empiezan a formalizarse un poco (o no, con esta gente nunca se sabe). Solo nos pasamos para decir que gracias por leer. Son casi 400 visitas y esto empezamos a escribirlo solo para nosotras, así que es un gusto saber que a alguien le hace ilusión o simplemente gracia leerlo. Estamos muy agradecidas por los kudos y los comentarios <3

#  **Escena 1**

**19:54**

**Chalet de Habana**

Saco todos mis bártulos y cuando el Uber se marcha llamo al timbre. 

―¿Sí?

―Soy la mujer de tus sueños.

―¿Qué haces aquí? 

―Ah, ¿te apetece hablar por el telefonillo?

―Ay, dios, qué chavala ―me abre y entro con todo.

―¿Qué haces?

―Vengo a venderte maquillaje, no te jode. 

―Vaya cómo estamos hoy, eh.

―Perdón ―me disculpo sincera― ¿puedo quedarme?

―Siempre, pero ¿qué ha pasado? 

―Tengo que hacer una mudanza ―le sigo hasta la habitación de invitados.

―¿Y eso?

―Marsella sabe dónde vivo ―poso las cosas y salgo de la habitación delante de ella.

―Ya veo, ya. ¡Sabía que era empotrador! ―dice con tono de haber ganado una apuesta.

―Hab ―le llamo y me giro sobre mí misma―, fue el negro.

―¿Qué? ―dice asombrada y picada a la vez―¿Tú te tiras cada día a uno o cómo?

―No, si es que le dijo la sartén al cazo. La madre que me parió ―me tiro furiosa en el sofá.

―A ver, a ver. Recapitulemos ―me dice dándome paso a que hable.

―El trabajo bien, al salir estuve en mi casa con Marsella. Después, al día siguiente, o sea, hoy, llamé a Sucre porque él mató a quien se suponía que tenía que matar yo.

―Pf, puto gilipollas―se queja y yo le miro expectante esperando a que se calle―. Perdón, es que no le trago. Sigue.

―Y entonces le llamé y tenía pensado matarle…

―Sí.

―Pero…

―Pero no digan verga que se me antoja ―me interrumpe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Te follaste a Cairo en un despacho de un casino, o sea… ―alzo las cejas cuestionándole.

―Ya estamos faltando...

―Aquí solo estamos contando la verdad.

―Esta mañana he estado con Bogotá ―cambia de tema.

―¿Estado o  _ estado? _

―Lo segundo.

Asiento sabiendo que definitivísimamente no valemos para la vida moderna, es que no servimos. No, simplemente no.

―Ayer casi la liamos ―comienza de nuevo.

―¿Y eso?

―Cairo se sacaría la anestesia… no sé, de un pie, porque falló.

―No jodas… ―me preocupo.

―Le abrieron la cabeza a Bogotá… La policía estaba dentro del edificio y todo… Casi no lo cuento. Entre el agobio y cargar con el mastodonte este…

―Habana... ¿te lo follaste con la cabeza abierta? Tú si eres bien ansiosa, niña.

―¡Estaba curado!

―Claro, por supuesto, como una rosa. Es que en fin… ―niego con la cabeza.

Me lanza un cojín con fuerza a la cara y me lo aparto con rabia. Le miro mal y un par de segundos después nos empezamos a reír.

―Dios, qué jaleo. ¿En qué punto estamos entonces ahora?

―Marsella me lo hace a pastel y Sucre me da lo mío y lo de mi prima. Personalmente estoy partidísima en dos. 

―Ugh, olvídate de Sucre.

―Cállate. ¿En cuál estás tú?

―Yo estoy en punto muerto. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en que  _ igual  _ Bogotá me gusta  _ un poquito. _

―Vamos que estás hasta las amígdalas.

―A ver, tampoco...

―Ya, claro, porque como no nos conocemos ―ironizo.

―Es que lo de Cairo estuvo muy muy guay, pero…

―Si es que desde que entramos en el Afrodita ese putrefacto ya estaba claro lo que te iba a pasar. Ibas ahí, chorreando desde el minuto uno.

―Qué pesada eres. Carnet de pesada, de verdad. No sé tía… no sé. Bueno, es que no sé.

―Ya está. Ya petó ―digo en bajo riéndome de ella. 

Me tira otro cojín y se ríe. 

―Tengo que contarte una cosa.

―Primero me jodes las vacaciones gallegas y ahora me vas a joder las próximas, es eso, ¿no?

―Es posible. 

―¡UGH! ―me quejo apretando el cojín― ¡Que ya no quiero más dinero! ¡Que lo que quiero es gastármelo!

―Escúchame una cosa, calva del demonio. Esto es lo último y después ya vendrán las vacaciones.

―A ver, tú dirás. 

―¡Atraco a camiones blindados llenos de bombazos artísticos! ―lo anuncia emocionada, braceando como si se tratase de un estreno en Broadway.

―Cojonudo, ¿a quién tengo que matar?

―Mañana te lo cuento mejor, hoy no.

―¿Hoy no?

_ ―Nop  _ ―dice breve poniendo algo en la tele.

―Estás tramando algo.

_ ―Nop  _ ―vuelve a decir.

―Por dios, por qué no te maté el día que nos conocimos…

―Porque ahora no tendrías dónde quedarte ―finiquita y acabamos durmiéndonos en el sofá después de horas.

  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 2**

**11:30**

**Estación de RENFE de Cercedilla**

En cuanto echo el freno de mano el locutor de radio indica que son las once y media de la mañana. Ayer me dijo Habana que quería que quedáramos hoy los cuatro para hablar de un golpe que podíamos dar todos juntos. No tardé en decirle que sí, sé que nuestra primera experiencia trabajando juntos quizá no haya sido la mejor. Pero estoy convencido de que los cuatro haremos un buen equipo, y Marse tampoco dudó mucho en apuntarse cuando le llamé para decírselo.

Aprovechando que iba a tener la noche libre y que el lugar de encuentro era en el chalet que Habana tiene en la sierra, he pasado la noche en casa de mis padres. Mi madre se preocupó mucho al ver las heridas de mi cabeza y mi cara, pero la intenté tranquilizar diciendo que había sido un mal golpe mientras soldaba. Poco creíble, pero la mujer se quedó tranquila. 

Marsella me dijo que como yo sabía dónde estaba el sitio prefería ir conmigo, pero quizá se haya tenido que coger un tren para llegar hasta aquí. Tiene que ser gracioso imaginarle sentadito y tranquilito mirando por la ventana, y muy pendiente de las paradas para no bajarse en la que no es. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido con él.

Hablando del rey de Roma, le veo salir y mirar a su alrededor buscándome. Bajo la ventanilla y pito.

―¡Marse!―chillo sin importarme que la plaza a la que da la puerta de la estación este llena de familias paseando que se me quedan mirando.

―En España chillar mucho, siempre te digo―dice después de sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

―Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?―le pregunto tras sacar el coche de la plaza de aparcamiento y volver a la carretera.

―Estoy bien, normal. No hay razón para no estar bien. ¿Y tú?

―Qué pragmático eres, Marse―me mira sin entender muy bien qué le acabo de llamar, pero como tampoco sé explicarlo, hago como que no le he visto―Estoy bien, vengo de la casa de mis padres.

―Tus padres tiene perro, ¿cierto?

―Ellos están bien, gracias por preocuparte―le respondo sarcástico―Sí, tienen una granja.

―¿Qué animales tienen? Yo he ido a ver a Patrick, está bien. ¿Quieres ver foto?

Antes de que pueda contestarle ya tiene el móvil desbloqueado y está buscando una foto en la galería. Me la enseña y la miro un par de segundos, no querría yo estamparme. Pues es un puto burro gris y blanco de los de toda la vida, como Platero. Madre mía para explicarle quien era Platero y por qué le tenía que llamar así. Pero, como es lo más parecido que tiene a una familia, tengo que decirle algo bonito. Hacerle un cumplido a un guerrillero croata sobre su burro. No sé en qué punto de mi vida he llegado a esta situación.

―Se le ve… Buena cara. Está muy grande, Marse.

―Sí, le he llevado regalo. Estaba contento. ¿Qué animales tiene tus padres?

_ Cómo va a estar contento si es un puto burro _ . 

―Pues el perro, que es un mastín, el King. Y luego gallinas, conejos… Animales así pequeños, que son más fáciles de matar.

―¿Matan animales?

―Claro, Marse, para comérselos como se ha hecho toda la vida.

―Cambiamos de tema, no quiero discutir contigo.

―Mejor, yo tampoco. ¿Y a parte de a Patrick has visto a alguien más?―le pregunto, esperando que me de la respuesta que espero.

―A loquita.

―Pero dame más detalles.

―No me gusta hablar de vida privada.

―Marse, no me toques los cojones, que hicimos la mili juntos. Luego te cuento yo, va. 

―No quiero saber que haces con Habana.

―Sí quieres, porque eres humano y los humanos somos cotillas por naturaleza. Así que venga, rey, empieza.

Refunfuña algo en croata que no entiendo, porque a mí me sacas de las palabras básicas y me pierdo, y me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Esa misma cara que me pone cuando sabe que tengo razón pero no quiere dármela.

―Estuve con Tánger la noche de casino.

―No me jodas, ¿sí? Pensaba que habías ido a arroparla y que luego te habías ido a casa. 

―No cuento más―dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

―Perdona, Marse, era una broma. Sigue. 

―Es loca pero no demasiado, me gusta estar con ella. Pero cuando despierto me voy, ella sigue dormida. 

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque no sé qué hacer. Ella incómoda si yo me quedo. 

―¿Qué dices, Marse? Si ella quiere que te quedes a dormir es porque quiere despertarse y que sigas ahí.

―¿Tú crees?

―Joder, pues claro. Mira, tú lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte con ella a no ser que te diga lo contrario. Si la primera noche hicisteis la cucharita, no me jodas. 

―Me gusta dormir con alguien que no es puta.

―No te voy a decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije. El caso, tú eso, te quedas y aguantas, verás como a ella le gusta que te quedes.

―¿Y hablo con ella? No sé de qué.

―Claro, Marse, de lo que se te ocurra. Habláis, hacéis un poco el moñas, desayunáis y luego ya cada uno a seguir su día.

―¿Tú hacer eso con Habana?

Se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Habana dormida la noche anterior abrazada a mí. También su cara de concentración mientras me estaba curando. O la de desesperación cuando el tío ese me tumbó. 

―No me hables de Habana mientras estoy conduciendo que me desconcentro.

―Solo piensas con polla.

―Fíjate que no, que estoy empezando a pensar con algo más que con la polla, querido amigo. 

―¿Estar enamorado?

―No jodas, no―niego con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la carretera―Es muy pronto para eso. Pero me gusta, mucho.

―¿Has follado?―sabía que no iba a tardar en salir la preguntita.

―Ayer por la mañana.

―¿Ayer no hiciste herida? ―se extraña.

Cuando le había llamado para contarle que Habana quería vernos, me estuvo contando lo que había ocurrido con el golpe que había hecho con Tánger y Sucre. Ya sabía yo que el papi no era de fiar. Y yo le conté lo que me había pasado en la cabeza, porque el puto yankee tampoco se quedaba atrás.

―Bueno, técnicamente fue la noche anterior, hace dos días.

―¿Follaste con puntos frescos?

―No me dolía. No mucho―aclaro―y no aguantabamos más.

―Bogotá sigues pensando con polla.

―Que no, joder, que esta vez es distinto, igual que tú. No vayas de que no te estás comportando diferente con ella.

―Bueno, no es puta y duermo con ella.

―Vamos, que te gusta igual que a mí, así que cállate.

― _ Fuckin'ozbiljan _ ―me insulta en croata.

―Oye, que eso sí que te lo he entendido, gilipollas.

―Quería que entiendas. 


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Para compensar que ayer no hubo capítulo hemos decidido subir tres escenas en vez de dos. Ya veréis que nuestros niños vuelven a querer liarla, porque básicamente no saben hacer otra cosa... ¡Esperamos que os guste! ¡Muchas gracias por las visitas, kudos y los comentarios!

#  **Escena 3**

**12:15**

**Chalet de Habana**

Despego un ojo y veo que Habana está tirada de mala manera en uno de los sillones. Como hayamos estado así toda la noche, que tiene toda la pinta, no quiero ni pensar en cómo le va a doler la espalda. La jorobada y la pingüina. Definitivamente, un desastre. Me arrastro hasta la mesa para alcanzar el mando y apagar la televisión. Al volver a posarlo Habana se despierta y hace un sonido que indica dolor. Era de esperar.

―¿Qué hora es? ―pregunta llevándose la mano a la espalda.

―Las doce y cuarto ―respondo sin darle demasiada importancia.

―¡JODER! ―se despereza de repente y vuela hacia el pasillo.

―¿Qué pasa, chica? Qué energía… ―me vuelvo a tumbar en el sofá y cierro los ojos.

―¡Que vienen en quince minutos!

Se me abren los ojos más que si hubiera visto un Ángel y un calor me sube por dentro.

―Dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho. 

―Pues… ―aparece de nuevo en el salón vestida de calle―Si no me equivoco, sí. Lo he hecho.

―Oh, vamos ―me quejo― ¿para qué les necesitas?

―Hostia, Tánger. Es algo gordo. Y no trabajamos mal los cuatro.

―¡Pero si cuando llegaron ellos donde César ya les había matado yo a todos!

―Cuando te pones egocéntrica no te aguanto.

―Ni yo a ti cuando te encoñas, que pareces un puto perro abandonado ―me levanto y voy para la habitación a por algo de ropa.

Mientras paso por su lado noto que me está fusilando con los ojos, pero es que estoy muy enfadada. Y, aunque muchas veces le había dicho lo mismo de broma y con mejores formas, esta vez se lo había dicho en serio y en forma de ataque. Mal, Tánger, mal.

―En fin ―suspira y sé que se viene el contraataque―. Yo por lo menos admito que no me quiero morir sola. Tú parece que solo buscas tu propio interés y jodes a todos para estar tú ahí en la cresta de la ola.

― _ Shut up, bitch. How you fucking dare? _

― _ Did I lie? I do not think so. _

―Simplemente te he dicho que podrías consultarme las cosas antes. Estoy un poco cansada de que me avises de todo en el último momento por miedo a que me niegue. En vez de explicármelo con tiempo. Sabes que soy difícil.

―No eres difícil, eres una caprichosa y quieres que todo salga como tú quieres y dices. Y la vida es más que eso, Tánger.

―Pero es que esto es impresionante ―alzo la voz desde la habitación mientras me pongo ropa decente―, me estás tratando a mí de inmadura mientras que tú estás ahí, con los preparativos de boda con un jíbaro que has conocido ayer. Yo lo flipo, macho.

―Mira,  _ judging me is not the point right here nor right now, so, if you could please shut the fuck up,  _ te lo agradecería. ¿Que me estoy permitiendo sentir cosas porque estoy en un momento tranquilo de mi vida? Pues sí. Y no sé si pretendes que me arrepienta por ello, pero no lo voy a hacer porque tú quieras seguir siendo una insípida.

― _ For God’s sake!  _ Es que parece que no nos conocemos de nada. Me estás acusando de unas cosas que de verdad, no te puedo creer. ¡Siente lo que te dé la gana! Pero no pretendas que me parezca de puta madre que metas a dos desconocidos en planes que pueden ser solo nuestros. O al menos avísame con tiempo. Solo eso. Si eso es ser insípida, pues joder, arriba mi  _ insipidismo  _ o como cojones sea eso.

―Bueno, pues ya está.

Me quedo sentada en el sofá, enfurruñada como si tuviera siete años. Mientras ella está en la encimera de la cocina con las manos apoyadas y mirando hacia la ventana. El timbre suena y yo quiero darme un puto cabezazo contra la pared. No me molestan ellos. Me molesta no poder haberme hecho a la idea de que ellos iban a estar aquí. Poder digerirlo con tiempo y saber cómo actuar. Simplemente me revuelven estas cosas, me hacen no tener ni por un solo segundo el control de las cosas y de las posibilidades. Y eso me pone auténticamente nerviosa.

―Buenos días por la mañana, chicas ―comienza Bogotá según entra por la puerta. 

Debe de notar el ambiente de funeral, porque enseguida deja la alegría atrás y le hace a Habana un gesto de incomprensión al ver que ella le saluda con las palabras justas. 

Marsella me localiza dentro de la casa y después saluda. Como si pensase en que todo estaba como él esperaba, así que estaba a gusto. 

―¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―vuelve a intentar Bogotá.

―¿Es porque tienes la cabeza abierta o eres siempre así de inoportuno? ―pongo cara de asco.

―Tánger ―me advierte Habana sin pizca de humor. 

Al que sí le debe de haber parecido cómico es a Marsella, que oculta una levísima sonrisa. 

―Mejor vamos a trabajar ―comienza de nuevo mi amiga arqueando una ceja y mostrando decepción.

Los tres se acercan a los sofás y todos nos ponemos en pose de trabajo. Marsella se sienta a mi lado y me toca la espalda con intención de darme ánimos, pero sin ningún gesto facial. Habana empieza a repartir papeles con la información y yo intento despejar mi mente para poder centrarme en ello.

―Bueno, a ver, en la primera hoja tenéis la ficha del pavo en cuestión. Rodrigo Carrero de Fuentes. No sé si os sonará, pero es bastante conocido entre las clases altas españolas, y sobre todo por su gran colección de arte. Su riqueza viene por títulos nobiliarios que su familia ha sabido gestionar bastante bien durante siglos. Ahora mismo tiene activas bodegas por todo el mundo.

―¿Robamos vino?―pregunta Marsella.

―No, no. Hace unos meses que se rumorea que se va a mudar de casa. De su actual mansión a la nueva hay un trayecto en coche de unos veinte minutos, y eso es lo que nos interesa. Este tipo es un gran benefactor de los museos españoles, tiene el 90% de su colección repartida por museos de nuestro querido país. Compra todo tipo de arte, de todas las épocas y formas. Si le gusta lo consigue, por eso es el blanco perfecto para esto. Los lotes con piezas muy variadas son los que más llaman la atención y más rápido se venden. Pero claro, un tío tan listo no va a dejar todos esos millones solos. Tiene una cámara acorazada pero de las buenas, buenas, es impenetrable.

―¿Y entonces cómo quieres entrar?―esta vez es Bogotá. 

―Esa es la cosa, no vamos a entrar a ningún sitio. Como os he dicho se muda y es la única oportunidad que tenemos para robarle a un tipo así. Su equipo de seguridad es enorme, en ese sótano tiene a dos guardias veinticuatro horas siete días por semana. Por no hablar del resto de personas que hay por toda su casa. Por eso, vamos a secuestrar los camiones de la mudanza. Calculando lo que tiene en ese sótano, como máximo llevará dos camiones, no le hacen falta más. En cada vehículo irán dos montadores y uno de sus guardias. Los montadores nos dan igual, no van a oponer resistencia, pero nos tenemos que librar de los guardias antes de poder llevarnos la mercancía. 

―Pero por lo que dices esa gente tiene que estar bien entrenada―interviene Tánger, que no me esperaba que hablara durante toda la reunión.

―Sí, necesitamos que bajen del coche. Eso es simple de conseguir. Esta gente son policías frustrados, la mayoría, por lo que en cuanto vean a alguien herido o indefenso intentarán ayudar. Iremos con dos coches y a mitad de su ruta, antes de que ellos lleguen, fingiremos que uno de los coches se ha quedado sin batería y que vosotros no tenéis pinzas para conectarlo. Les pediremos ayuda desesperados, porque estaremos yendo al aeropuerto a coger un vuelo y como perdamos más tiempo lo perderemos. Ellos, si todo va bien, nos ayudarán. Y antes de que se den cuenta tendrán cuatro cañones apuntándoles directamente a la cabeza.

―Por fin armas―dice Marsella, que parece estar bastante contento. 

―Vosotros dos os quedaréis amordazándoles mientras Tánger y yo metemos los cuadros que necesito en el coche. Solo serán cinco así que en un par de minutos estará todo hecho. Y antes de que nadie se quiera dar cuenta nos habremos ido dejando los camiones medio vacíos. Los llevaremos a un pequeño aeródromo que hay cerca y los dejaremos en una de las naves. Alguien de confianza los recogerá y nos dará la mitad del dinero en ese momento. La otra mitad llegará cuando se vendan los cuadros. ¿Os parece bien?

―Yo estoy dentro―me dice Bogotá, que me sonríe aunque un poco dudoso, porque no estoy de humor.

―Yo también. 

Miro a Tánger expectante, sé que no me va a decir que no y que en cuanto hablemos esto lo solucionaremos, pero aún así no puedo evitar pensar que quizá esta discusión no tenga arreglo. Nunca habíamos discutido así.

―Que sí, joder, no me mires así.

  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 4**

**13:30**

Tánger se ha ofrecido a ir a comprar todo lo que necesitamos y ha medio obligado a Marsella a que le acompañe. Quería hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, pero sé que las dos necesitamos un poco de tiempo para que se enfríe la discusión y no decir ninguna gilipollez que realmente no pensemos. 

Yo me he quedado en el chalet con Bogotá, para curarle la herida y preparar la comida, porque para cuando vuelvan ya será muy tarde y esta casa está bastante alejada de todo. Estamos en el salón, él está sentado en uno de los sillones esperando mientras busco donde coño he metido el botiquín.

―Si no déjalo, me lo puedo curar solo.

―Sí claro, y luego también te quitas los puntos si ves que están ya secos aprovechando el momento de iluminación divina. 

―Bueno, como está el patio, ya me callo.

―No… No, perdona―le digo levantándome, tras haber encontrado el botiquín en uno de los muebles que están a ras de suelo―Es que Tánger y yo hemos discutido.

―Algo me he imaginado, volaban los cuchillos cuando hemos entrado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me siento detrás de él tras arrastrar una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, para estar más alta y poder ver mejor la herida. Rebusco entre el botiquín y saco un apósito nuevo y líquido antiséptico para asegurarme de que la herida está desinfectada.

―No le avisé de que veníais―suspiro al darme cuenta de que quizá tenga razón en que a veces le oculto cosas para que no se enfade.

―¿Y por qué?

―Porque ella necesita tener todo anticipado, para hacerse a la idea de lo que va a ocurrir y cómo actuar―le digo mientras quito el apósito―Necesita controlarlo todo y odio eso, no se permite vivir y dejarse llevar.

―Habana, es su vida, no la tuya, y la gestiona como buenamente puede, igual que haces tú y hacemos todos. Quizá tenga que espabilar, que no te digo que no, pero la forma de hacer eso no es incomodarla, y menos con situaciones como esta en la que debería sentirse cómoda.

―Pero es que tiene que empezar a liberarse. Esto te va a escocer―le aviso antes de empezar a dar toquecitos con una gasa bañada en el líquido.

―¿Y si dejas que vaya a su propio ritmo? No la fuerces, porque lo único que vas a conseguir es que se ponga a la defensiva.

―¿A su propio ritmo de controlar todo? Eso no es sano.

―No, Habana, lo que le pasa a Tánger es que hay muchas situaciones que no sabe cómo afrontar, o no tiene la suficiente confianza en sí misma para hacerlo sin anticiparlas antes. Así tiene cubiertas todas las posibilidades y no se arriesga a dejar nada al azar.

―¿Tú crees?―le pregunto no muy confiada, mientras abro el apósito nuevo.

―Sí. No la veo como una tía controladora porque no se fíe de los demás o se sienta más que nosotros, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

―Esto ya está―le digo recogiendo el botiquín―Soy gilipollas.

No puedo parar de dar vueltas a lo que me acaba de decir. No me lo había planteado así para nada, simplemente había llegado a la teoría de que se creía mejor que el resto del universo y necesitaba tenerlo todo controlado. Y sí, definitivamente tengo la sensibilidad en el culo.

―No lo eres―agarra una de las patas de la silla y la atrae hacia el sillón, dejándome en el lateral del mueble―Escúchame, las dos sois muy jóvenes y estáis sometidas a situaciones que gente bastante más mayor que vosotras no sabría ni de coña como sobrellevar. Y vosotras lo hacéis, es normal que os ocurran este tipo de cosas.

―Pero es que ella es mi amiga, y no lo he sabido ver. Encima la he llamado insensible y no querer sentir nada. Es que soy una bruta, joder, tengo que empezar a medir mis palabras.

―Estábais discutiendo, seguro que ella también te ha dicho algo que no piensa.

Pienso en que me haya reprochado mi actitud con Bogotá. Sé que esa no es su opinión para nada, a pesar de las bromas siempre me ha apoyado en este tema, porque sabe que estoy bien y que también me hace falta esto.

―Lo ha hecho. 

―¿Ves? Tánger también se arrepiente. Te quiere mucho y se preocupa mucho por ti, lo sabes, ¿no?

―Yo también la quiero mucho.

―Pero sí que deberías intentar controlar lo que dices, hay que tener cuidado con las palabras. Y déjale espacio, que vaya a su ritmo, no dejes que retroceda pero tampoco la empujes.

―¿Desde cuándo tienes la carrera de psicología?―bromeo.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí―me guiña el ojo y me río―Anda, vamos a hacer la comida y luego hablas con ella―nos levantamos y coloco la silla―Y no te preocupes, que vais a estar bien, ¿vale?―asiento y me sonríe, antes de darme un beso rápido. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  **Escena 5**

**13:48**

**Autobús EMT**

Pago los tres euros enfadada después de decirle hola, también enfadada, al conductor. Que qué culpa tendría él, pero bueno, a veces no controlo, muy a mi pesar. Escucho a Marsella por detrás decirle  _ buenos  _ tardes y me da tanta ternura que le doy la mano. Juntando sus dedos con los míos, uno por uno. No tiene mucho sentido que haya hecho eso, pero ya no puedo volver atrás. Cuando el conductor le da los ticket tiro de su mano y veo a un par de viejas en los asientos especiales comentando algo que parece que puedo oír en mi mente.

Sí, vale. No es muy normal ver a una jovenzuela con pintas de yonki hortera de la mano de un señor hecho y derecho vestido con bermudas y camiseta. Como un señor, valga la redundancia. Aquello a ojos de cualquier vieja amargada tiene que ser un escándalo. Pero a mí en este momento nadie me va a quitar el puesto de Reina del Amargue 2020.

―¿Os firmo un autógrafo o preferís una puta foto?

Enseguida se escandalizan y Marsella tira de mi brazo que casi me lo arranca. Está aparentamente enfadado y enseguida se acerca a las ancianas cuando yo paso de largo. 

― _ Disculpan _ , está en días complicados ―sonríe angustiado. 

Se separa de ellas mientras sigue caminando y nos sentamos hacia la mitad del autobús, donde hay asientos libres.

―¿Por qué eres  _ maleducado?  _

―Porque nos miran, Marsella.

―¿Y qué importa que miren?

Tiene razón pero en el fondo quiero decirle que podría ser mi padre y que es por eso por lo que nos miran. Pero como seguramente ya lo sepa me callo y no hago más intención de discutir. Ya he tenido bastante gresca.

―Tienes que estar  _ tranquilo. _

―Estoy tranquila, ¿vale?

―No. Estás  _ por  _ la defensiva. Yo así no pienso hablar ―me suelta la mano y me siento vacía de repente.

―¿Estás enfadado? ―le digo sin moverme mucho, pero mirándole.

―Sí ―mira por la ventana indiferente.

―¿Conmigo?

―Sí ―repite lo mismo―. ¿Para eso querías usar autobús?

―No… Es que me gusta ir en bus. Y el sitio nos pillaba de camino...

No responde, así que le cojo la mano otra vez. Es tan grande y tan tosca, que no sé cómo puedo sentirme tan a gusto con la mía dentro. Si la cerrase podría cubrir mi puño casi al completo. No se mueve pero tampoco la aparta, así que me siento menos mal. 

Debería echarle un poco de coraje y hablar. Pero aprovecho la mala situación para poner mi cabeza sobre su clavícula y tratar de hacerme un intento de ovillo alrededor de su pecho. Pienso en que ojalá me abrace. Pero no lo hace.

―¿Me perdonas? ―susurro al fin mirando hacia el suelo.

Carraspea en silencio porque sé que en el fondo solo quiere darme una lección. Como sin lugar a dudas lo está consiguiendo y quiero que deje de ser aún más mudo de lo que normalmente es, empiezo a frotar la cabeza contra su cuerpo como si fuese un gato. Solo quería que me acariciase.

Con su brazo derecho finalmente rodea mi espalda y aprieta mi cara contra sí. Me besa la cabeza. 

―Eres muy  _ cabeza pesada. _

En un principio pienso en ofenderme, pero luego me doy cuenta que simplemente se refiere a que soy muy cabezota.

―Dijo que era una insensible… ―le susurro haciendo que se me quiebre un poco la voz.

―¿Qué dijiste a  _ eia  _ antes?

―Que solo pensaba en lo mismo todo el tiempo. Y que me ocultaba cosas.

―Eres muy  _ agresivo  _ cuando cosas no salen como a ti parece.

―Ya…

―Eres como niña con rabia ―le oigo sofocar una risa y me giro para mirarle mal, pero con buena intención―. Debéis hablar juntas. Decir qué piensas y decirte qué  _ piensas eia. _

―Ya…

―Tenemos atraco juntos. Es muy peligroso. Hay que tener buen contacto y no estar como niños en colegio.

Parece que no sé hacer nada más que asentir. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decirle?

―Ella y Bogotá sienten sentimientos. No pueden evitar.

―Y tú ¿qué sientes?

Ahora que estamos más cerca puedo apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y mis labios quedan junto a su cuello.

―Siento pena porque no quiero que amigas estén en pelea.

Menuda esquivada. No me lo creo ni yo. Caña no recogida, chicos… Definitivamente tendré que hablar con Habana y entrar en razón. Sí, debería habérmelo dicho. Pero si yo no fuese como un cavernícola hambriento no tendría por qué temerme.

No insisto más en el tema que Marsella acaba de evitar. Porque tal vez lo ha hecho por algo, y prefiero no saberlo. Compramos todos los materiales de forma eficaz. Cada uno coge la mitad de cosas que hay apuntadas en la lista y nos reunimos al final. 

A la vuelta ya me siento mucho mejor. Al menos estoy decidida a hablar con Habana cuando tengamos un rato a solas. Nos volvemos a sentar juntos y algo extraño sucede.

―¿Qué tal estás? Otras cosas aparte de Habana.

Le miro sorprendida por su intento de sacar conversación. Primera vez en más de quince días. Lo cierto es que no sé ni qué decirle. Entonces recuerdo mi última conversación con el puertorriqueño.

―Nos van a pagar más por lo de Sucre.

―Ah, eso  _ es  _ bien.

―Sí…

―¿Qué ocurre?

Pienso en que ayer me lo follé pero desvío el pensamiento y con él la respuesta en potencia.

―¿Por qué aceptaste ese encargo si tú no tenías que hacer nada?

―Estabas sola.

―Bueno, pero Nápoles me hubiese recogido.

―Nápoles ―se le escapa una risa irónica―.  _ Io hablado  _ con él en casino. Es como tú pero viejo y sin corazón. Es sádico.

―Ah, ¿que yo sí tengo corazón? ―le digo un poco molesta.

Me planta la mano en medio del pecho y se me acelera un poquito el organismo ante lo inesperado de la situación.

― _ Bum-bum. Bum-bum _ ―marca el ritmo mientras me mira a los ojos.

No dice nada más pero mi instinto me lleva a volver a acurrucarme en él. Es allí donde quiero estar. Siento que es donde pertenezco. 

**13:06**

**Chalet de Habana**

Volvemos cargados y Habana comprueba que está todo.

―Genial, chicos, muchas gracias. 

Sin más demora Bogotá interrumpe. 

―¿Quieres que suba ahora a por  _ eso? _

Habana le asiente y él le hace un gesto a Marsella que él rápido entiende. Desaparecen por las escaleras y yo ya sé lo que toca.

―Oye ―comenzamos las dos a la vez.

―Bueno, dime ―le digo.

―No, dime, perdón, ibas a hablar tú.

―Nada, básicamente quería pedirte perdón por ser tan tonta a veces. Ya sé que me pongo en plan niña mocosa y que parece que no voy a ceder nunca. Pero en verdad…

―Ya sé que no eres así y que no piensas esas cosas en realidad. A mí tampoco me gustó que me dijeses la verdad… Si dije algo que te molestó lo siento mucho, de verdad―se apena.

―Bueno, está claro que la mitad de la culpa, si no toda, es mía. Así que yo también siento mucho haberte hecho oír que se te cae el coño por ese búfalo ―torno la disculpa en una mofa porque realmente no sé hacerlo mejor.

Ella abre los ojos en señal de «como lo haya oído me vas a oir tú, puta» y entonces pongo cara de pena para mendigarle un abrazo.

―Te quiero mucho, pecas.

―Y yo a ti, reina mora ―me corresponde el abrazo.

Escuchamos el ruido de las escaleras y bajan con un bote de pepinillos. Me llevo la mano a la frente en señal de incredulidad y decepción.

―Joder, en un concurso de disimulo, os darían el primero, el segundo y el tercer puesto. Los tres para repartir. 

Los cuatro nos reímos y Bogotá se encoge de hombros.

―No sabía qué coger, pero esto era lo más vegano, según Marsella… ―mira el bote sin estar muy convencido.

―Venga ―anima Habana―, que tengo un hambre que me comería una vaca… ―hace una pausa que no dura nada y enseguida sigue― hecha de soja y garbanzos.

Ahogo una carcajada mientras echo un vistazo hacia Marsella que ni siquiera se había enterado del comentario de mi amiga. 

―Eres un desastre… ―le susurro mientras los chicos comentan algo que no escuchamos.


End file.
